Fallen Angel
by Edwardsfallenangel
Summary: After being bullied by the Cullen's and Hale's for years Bella leaves and becomes a famous model. But now shes back, what will the group think of what they think is the new girl and what will Edward think of her payback. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well this is my new story that I had on my mind for a while, I read so many of the Bella gets bullied comes back and falls in love with Edward, I just added twists to mine =]. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own my other story, read it, its popular =]**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Why are you going back then?"

"I just need a break from all of this" I signalled around the dressing room we were stood in. I was currently collecting up all my items from my station. Your probably wondering who I am. Well I'm Bella Swan, 18 years old and currently a model but I am aiming to go back to finish school. Within the media I am known as Angel as I mostly do run way shows for Victoria Secret and other designers.

I became a model after being spotted in shop while on holiday with my Mom in New York. At first I wasn't completely sure but Mom convinced me to go ahead and that it would help me with my confidence. It sure has, if you told me two years ago that I would be walking on a catwalk in underwear I would have laughed in your face but now it seems like a natural thing to me.

"Doesn't it like rain all the time there?" My friend Ez asked me. She was one of my closet friends within the business. She wasn't a bitch like the rest and she welcomed me on my first day.

"Pretty much" I nodded while putting the remaining make-up in my bag. "What time is it?"

"Uh, 3.30" Ez answered me.

"Right I better go got a flight to catch and all. I'm so glad I sent my car there before me" I was heading back to the place where I grew up. Forks Washington, a small town that is way to green. I lived there from the age 5 till I just turned 16 and hated every moment of it. Not because of the colour surrounding me but the people. I was badly bullied by the "populars" and actually only had one friend, Jacob who I still speak to. I was only moving back for education reasons but also the fact that most of the small town won't know my job as a model; well that's what I'm hoping for anyway.

"We're going to miss you so much on our shows" Ez said to me as she moved forwards to give me a hug.

"Same here, I'll be thinking of you while stuck in class listening to a teacher droning on and on" We had a little giggle but both knew this wasn't the end. "I'll see you soon, I'll be back before you know it" She nodded and released me.

"Victoria wants to see you before you leave" (**AN: Not the same Victoria**) I nodded and grabbed my bag before heading off to Victoria's office. I knocked gently even though the door was open.

"Come in" There stood the most famous lingerie designer in the world in her element. Surrounded by paper work full of new designs and organisations of her catwalks. Also mannequins showing off her recent work.

"I'm off now V" She looked up and smiled. She walked round her huge oak desk and instantly pulled me into a hug.

"What am I going to do without my star for a whole year?" She dramatically sighed.

"You know I'm free during the holidays just give me a call" She nodded in response. She let go of me and walked back to her desk to pick up a pink envelope. "Victoria" I warned, she usually gave out big sums of money in pink envelopes.

"Shh you. Okay this only for you to enjoy the rest of your teenage years seeming as you're the youngest model, everyone chipped in, count it as your "going away present" and I don't want any complaints" She added at the end as she knew I didn't like people giving me things. When I first started working I found out Victoria gives you the underwear that you model to keep at first I wouldn't accept it but soon she persuaded me. I think I will need a whole wardrobe for the sets I have.

"Okay I'll take it, thank you for everything"

"Honey don't make it sound like it's a goodbye, we'll see you in a couple months for the Christmas party, remember its in New York this year, I'll send you an email with the information"

"Thanks V, I guess I better catch my flight, I'll see you at Christmas" We hugged once more. I grabbed my bag from the floor, I waved over my shoulder and headed down the stairs. Before I knew it I was sat on the plane on my way to Forks. I closed my eyes but suddenly my mind was full of memories I would rather forget.

_Flashback _

_Bella Aged 7_

_I was sat at a table in the cafeteria by myself as Jacob was at home sick. I was picking my food while looking around the room seeing all the people that ignore me everyday. I will admit I am plain looking, nothing special, the only thing that stood out was my hair due to its frizzyness. I decided that watching people would probably start making people question my sanity. I reached down into my bag to grab my copy of Romeo and Juliet. Even though I was young I already fell in love with the classics. I jumped at the sound of a tray hitting the floor. I looked up from my bag to see the tormenter of the past two years smiling down at me. I then realised that my tray wasn't in front of me anymore but on the floor._

"_Oops" Edward smiled at me. My anger got worse but I knew better than to go off on one, which was the kind of reaction he wanted. Instead I got out of my seat to grab the tray. When I stood up the whole of his group were sat at the table I was sitting at chatting away animatedly completely ignoring the fact I was just sat there. I just huffed and grabbed my bag and stormed out the cafeteria. While I was leaving I heard loud laughter, I just shook the feeling off. _

_End of flashback_

The worse thing is that wasn't the worst part of my life there in forks. That group of bullies were the reason I left forks in the first place.

_Flashback_

_I was walking towards the cafeteria when suddenly I heard a "heads up" I turned to the sound only to have my face hit with a football. I fell backwards into the lockers and slowly slid down. I held my hand to my face and felt the tears rushing to my eyes from the unbelievable amount of pain. Just then Emmett Cullen ran up towards me._

"_Aw you okay" The thing is he wasn't asking me he was talking to the ball. "Did that big nerd hurt you" With that he looked at me and burst into laughter then walked off while shouting for Edward. My day got a bit better as the Cullen's and Hales didn't bother me anymore. At the end of the day I looked out the window to see that it was tipping with rain. I quickly ran out to my truck that I just got for my 16__th__ only that it wouldn't start. I banged the steering wheel. I knew a little bit about cars through Jacob as he helped to restore this old bucket. I jumped out the car and pulled up the hood. I instantly saw the problem all the wires were missing._

"_Looking for these" I turned to see that evil gang stood under the shelter holding up all the wires to my truck. I stormed over as I really wasn't in the mood. _

"_Give me those" I tried reaching for them but when I jumped up to reach Edwards arm I slipped and fell into a puddle which caused the whole group to laugh. "Why are you doing this to me" I was trying so hard not to cry right now._

"_Cause your easy to pick on, you don't deserve to be here" Edward replied. _

"_The fact that you're a nerd just tops it off" Rosalie added. _

"_And don't forget ugly"_

"_And you're a loner" They started listing things off at me. I know they were trying to make me cry and they succeeded. I quickly stood up and ran to my truck to grab my bag. I could still hear their laughter a block away. I ran all the way home._

"_Honey is that you?" My dad called out. I full out sobbed at that point which caused him to rush out of the living room. "What happened, it was that group again wasn't it" He was getting more angered by the second._

"_Dad can I take up Mom's offer?" I sobbed into his chest, he froze._

"_You want to move in with your Mom?" He asked sadly. I just nodded into his chest. "Okay it will probably do you some good to get away from those people. I'll miss you though kiddo" He held on to me closer. I left the next morning. _

_End of flashback_

I still can't believe what happened over the years, I had silent tears running down my face after remembering that memory. I decided that because I have changed things will change and I will get pay back for all the things that they did to me.

_Watch out Cullen, Payback's a bitch._

* * *

**So? What you think, a new hot sexy Bella that's ready to kick some Cullen ass? Haha I love it already. Let me know what you think.**

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story seems to be a hit already so I thought I would update already as I'm so into this story. Might do another update today depending on how bored I am. Read on.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, however me and a friend are going to start stalking a Robert Pattinson look a like!! **

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Forks" The hostess spoke over the intercom, signalling our arrival to hell. I slowly began to unbuckle myself, I didn't see in the need to rush. I grabbed my designer hand luggage bag and walked out the plan to baggage claim. I stood round waiting for my navy blue suitcases to arrive. One of them being filled with underwear the others with clothes. While packing me and Mom agreed I might as well get some new clothes while staying here.

I quickly grabbed my bags and started for the door. I instantly saw Charlie looking around. It made me giggle watching him standing on his toes trying to see everyone. He didn't look any different other than a couple of wrinkles under his eyes.

"Bells!" I realised it was him calling me and rushing through the crowd. Once he reached me he picked me up in a huge hug that almost broke my ribs.

"Hi Dad…can't breathe" Usually my Charlie isn't so affectionate, I take it that he missed me for the past two years.

"Oops sorry Kiddo, how was the flight?" He asked while grabbing the bags off of me and started walking to the door.

"The usual, nothing exciting, just a kid singing extremely loud" He smiled at my words. We were outside and I noticed the same police cruiser that was here years ago. "Not traded up yet Dad?"

"Nah, she runs like a beauty, Jacob has been keeping her in tip top shape" He answered while loading my luggage into the back.

"How is Jake?" I spoke to him about a month ago before I went to England for a couple of weeks for a fashion week.

"He's doing well, you'll see him tonight I've invited him over" I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat while Charlie took the drivers seat. "Your car arrived this morning" I squealed and did a happy dance which caused Charlie to laugh. "I must admit it is a nice car"

"And it's all mine" I did a big smile which he copied. I turned my head to look out at the town that I haven't seen in two years. _Still green_. I recognised some people but it was mostly places I remembered. I never was one to go out as I was scared that I would get picked on more, that's when my passion for books turned up.

Charlie pulled up to the small house I grew up in. The white boards still standing out compared to the green forest trees around the edge. The gravel driveway in which my beautiful car sat, an Aston Martin DB9 in Midnight Blue, this car was perfection. Shame that it rained so much here I love driving with the hood down with the music cranked up. I scrambled out of the cruiser and walked over to my baby. I slowly slid my fingers over the doors.

"I missed you" I whispered but I could hear Charlie laugh behind me. I turned round to face him, "What can't a girl miss her car?" This just caused him to laugh more while removing my luggage.

I left my car alone and walked into the house. The hallway, if you could call it that, was the same brown as all those years ago, it held a coat hanger which currently had Charlie's gun belt hanging on. I walked into the living room to find the white sofa still there just looking a lot less clean. _This place is in serious need for updating_. I noted to myself. I walked to the fire place where a new wide screen TV hung above it. I started looking at the pictures that were lining the mantle. There was a range of me at different ages, a couple head shots from my portfolio and one of me with Charlie's favourite baseball team, signed and everything. He loved that Christmas present.

I heard Charlie shuffling things upstairs so I decided to investigate. I walked into my old room that looked exactly how I left it. The light green walls, the white sheets, the corkboard with art work attached. _I need to update this too._ I decided at the weekend I would go shopping with the money from Victoria and by some new things. Charlie had just bought the last bag into my room and dumped it onto the floor.

"Thanks"

"No problem Kiddo, so you start school tomorrow, looking forward to it?" He asked while perched on my desk.

"Not completely sure yet, I'll find out when I get there" I shrugged.

"Are you going to be okay seeing all those people again, even though you will have Jake" I just shrugged in response. "Okay well it should be different you've grown up into a beautiful, strong woman. I know you can handle yourself, your Mom told me before you say anything" I just sat there opened mouth. I didn't expect Renee to tell Charlie I took self-defence classes mainly for exercises but for charity events I would compete in contests and have won for the last two years.

"Thanks Dad, want me to make dinner?"

"Nah it's good, we'll get take-out I'm sure Jake wants to talk your ear off" He laughed while patting my knee. He stood up and left my room giving me a chance to start unpacking. I looked at my chest of draws.

"Well that's not going to big enough" I muttered to myself. I decided to start with my wardrobe first, when I opened it I found some of my old clothes that probably didn't fit anymore. You could say I was a late bloomer. I chucked out all my old clothes and replaced it with my most recent. I was just wondering round my room when there was a knock on my door. I turned round to see a very tall handsome man.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Bella!" With that he ran at me and twirled me around in my room laughing the whole time. "Oh it's so good to have you home, I missed you like crazy" He let go of my arms and stood in front of me. He grew a lot since he was 16. His big brown eyes were full of excitement, his hair was now short rather than the ponytail he used to have.

"Wow Jake, what are you 6ft?" I asked astonished as I looked up at him.

"6ft 4" to be accurate" we both laughed. The whole evening was spent in chatter. I found out Jacob had some new friends a couple of months after I left and said he would introduce me tomorrow. I told them about some of the most recent shows, missing out the lingerie ones as I knew it would make Charlie uncomfortable. However with Jacob he was always begging to come to see a show but I found it weird as I would be the one in the underwear. Jake had fallen in love with my car and was begging to drive it one day. I reluctantly agreed. Around 10 Jacob left and promised to meet me at school. I cleaned up the kitchen and said goodnight to Charlie.

Once I walked into my room I pulled out my shorts and tank top and wandered over to the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom filled with the scent of strawberries while I washed my hair. Once the tension was released from my shoulders I climbed out and dried myself off to get dress.

I walked back to my room while combing out my hair deciding to let it dry naturally into its curls. I still needed to put my school bag together but couldn't choose on whether to be flashy or not. I selected a designer's bag as I wanted to make an impression and placed all my school items within it. I was just transferring my money and cards across from my purse to my wallet when I saw my Victoria Secret card. This card was to get more discount than any valid customer and it's a tell tail sign that we model for Victoria. Could I risk keeping it in my purse without it being seen? I choose to stick it in the back pocket so it was there when needed.

I pulled my old copy of Romeo and Juliet out of my bag and crawled up bed. Once settled I started to get lost into the book. Around 11.30 I settled on going to sleep as I had to be at the school at 8.20. I looked at my window watching the rain drip onto the pane of glass. Slowly I slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

**There we go, Bella's first day in Forks but what will occur when she goes back to Fork High school, rolling up in her flashy car (That I want!!) **

**Press the green button and let me know what you think =]**

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	3. Chapter 3

**As a treat I am updating again as I had some free time. If you get confused about anything just ask me and I will answer. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, just the books, dvd, posters and what not =]**

* * *

"_Let's play a love game Play a love game Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in that game? Dans le love game"_

I leaned over to turn my alarm clock off. _Huh love game maybe I could use that to torture Cullen._ I smiled to myself as I pushed the covers off of me. I stood up and wondered over to the bathroom to freshen up.

After brushing my teeth I sauntered back into my room straight to my chest of draws.

"Hmm, what colour today?" I asked myself while tapping my chin while looking down on my range of underwear. I decided to go for navy blue that matches my car. I walked over to my closet and peered in. I looked over to the window and noticed that the sun was out which is very rare for Forks. I was determined to make an impression so people would forget the old Bella Swan therefore I reached over for my denim shorts. While looking at my tops, I couldn't decide which one would be perfect; I ended up wearing a 3 quarter length sleeved navy blue top with a low neck line to show off some cleavage but other than that my top half was pretty much covered. I slipped on the heels that I wore for my first fashion show grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

The kitchen was empty but I noticed a note stuck on the fridge.

_Hey Bells,_

_Had to go to work, will be home late tonight, good luck in school today._

_Love Dad._

After grabbing a pop tart I noticed the time and walked out to my car. I jumped straight into the seat and bought the engine to life. It sounded like a cat purring and I was in heaven. I connected my iPod up to my stereo and set off. While driving along I still remembered the streets clearly so I knew I wouldn't get lost.

As I pulled up into the parking spot the chorus of don't cha by the Pussycat Dolls was blaring out of my radio. I couldn't help but laugh. It was still pretty early and only a few students were filling up the place. I stayed sat in my car while looking round, I noticed my car wasn't the only nice one there; there was a BMW and Volvo.

"Not bad" I muttered to myself. I then noticed that there were some guys staring at my car. "Might as well make my entrance" I opened the car door but slipped my feet out first just to make sure I didn't fall out of the car. Being a model I still had my clumsy moments. I slowly got out of the car and I heard some intakes of breaths and I couldn't help the smile that crawled across my face. I grabbed hold of my bag, shut the door and locked the car up. I looked round to see that everyone was looking at me. I just ignored the looks and started for the office. Once I was in I noticed Miss Cope, the same as ever.

"Hey Miss Cope" She looked up and pushed her glasses up her nose and peering at me closely.

"Sorry do I know you?" She looked completely confused.

"Bella Swan" I stated, recognition appeared over her face and a wide smile followed.

"Well, Bella you've grown up well, welcome back to Forks sweetheart, here's your information. Hope things go well for you this year dear" Miss Cope was always there when I got picked on bless her. I said my thanks and headed back towards my car.

The car park was a bit busier now and everyone was watching me walk towards the DB9. That's when I noticed Jake leaning against it.

"JACOB BLACK IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY CAR THIS INSTANT OH HELP ME GOD YOU WONT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW" I growled/shouted at him while approaching. He just smiled wider but got off the car none the less.

"Chill B" I just growled at him in response. Well least the whole school now knows that this car is mine and if you touch it your dead. "You said last night you wanted to make an entrance and here you are" I then noticed that everyone was whispering and looking our way.

"Shut up" His response was just to laugh.

"Well you got the attention of Cullen and his Crew" he nodded his head over towards the other two flashy cars. There they all stood. Alice was basically the same, as was Emmett but he had gained more muscle. Jasper had grown his hair a bit longer where as Rosalie had kept her hair the same and was shooting daggers at me. Probably because my car's better. I then looked at Edward and my breath caught in my throat. His green eyes stood out next to his pale complexion and dark clothes. His hair was still a bronze mess and he was staring directly at me. I turned my head and started talking to Jacob. Last night Jacob told me that they still picked on people now and again for their own benefit, also that Edward was known for messing around with girls.

"So how are you going to get payback?" Jake asked me while walking me to my first lesson.

"Love game" was my answer he just looked confused but I winked and walked into my classroom. First lesson was pretty easy as I had already read the book they were reading. I could feel the stares on my back and the whispers going on around me. I don't think people picked up on the that fact I was Bella Swan that was here two years ago and this thought made me smile.

In Trig I met a shy girl called Angela, it turned out she just moved here last year and wasn't extremely happy about it. At lunch I found out why. I had just walked into the cafeteria, well more like strutting, I pushed the double doors open and the place went quiet while they all looked at me. I looked round the room for Jacob and saw him waving me over however what I saw over his head didn't please me. There sat Angela by herself reaching into her bag for something. This reminded me of the flashback I had on the plane. That's when I saw "Cullen's gang" hovering near her table. Edward was just walking up to her. I instantly knew what he was going to do. I quickly walked over to that table just as Edward started pushing the tray towards the end of the table.

"Oh no you don't" I picked the try up off the table out of his reach. Angela looked up and was shocked. "Come on Angela you're having lunch with me today" She did a small smile and grabbed her bag and we both walked off to leave a stunned Edward Cullen. I couldn't help but feel good about that. I reached Jacobs table with Angela in tow and motioned for her to sit down next to me. Jacobs's friends seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"You okay Angela?" I turned to face her.

"Um…yeah…thanks for that you didn't have to do that" She said in a rush.

"No problem, no one should be treated like that" I gave Jacob a pointed glare as he shouldn't of let it happen to anyone after what I had been through. I heard him mutter sorry as he understood why I did it.

"Hey guys" Jacob was trying to grab the table's attention, "This is Bella, but you all probably know her"

"Why?" A girl that looked a lot like Jessica Stanley asked.

"That's cause I went here 2 years ago" Realisation dawned on all their faces.

"Oh my god, Bella you look so good" Jessica started talking rapidly at me but I just blocked her out. I was willing the end of lunch to be soon and my prays were answered with a bell.

"So Angela what do you have now?" I asked the petite girl.

"Biology" I nodded and told her I had it too. We walked into the lab I noticed Angela had a partner already called Ben and I noticed her blush near him I couldn't help the smile that formed.

"Hi Mr Banner" I said cheerily as I used to spend a lot of time helping him before class.

"Ah Bella welcome back" I just smiled and he directed me to my seat at the back. On my way I heard mutters from the other students, "What did he mean welcome back?" "Who is she?"

The final bell rang in rushed another student which turned out to be the person I least wanted to see right now. Edward Cullen. I looked round and noticed next to my chair was the only one open. That meant he was my lab partner. I growled at myself.

"Why did you help Webber?" He asked while after the class was half way through, his voice sounded like melted honey. I didn't look up from my note book however otherwise I would be lost in his eyes.

"Aren't you a bit old for bullying?" I replied.

"She's an easy target bit like this girl called Bella we picked on a couple of years ago but she moved away so we spent ages finding a new target" he laughed. He found this bloody funny.

"Oh I know Bella Swan, you were a bit harsh on her don't you think" Seeming as he didn't realise I was Bella maybe I could find his intentions for why he did it.

"Possibly, we didn't mean for her to move just make her life a bit like hell"

"Well you succeeded" I muttered.

"Excuse me"

"Never mind" He nodded and we got back to work.

"So how do you know Bella Swan?" Do I tell him now or later? I chose the first. The bell just rang so I leaned over and pressed my body slightly to his. My lips were close to his ear as I whispered.

"I am her" With that I saw him visibly freeze so I walked past him and off to Gym leaving him stunned. I arrived at Gym with minutes to spare so I went and spoke to Coach Clapp. He decided that I could just jog a couple of laps which I was up for. I changed into my work out gear and began a run. An hour later we were all told to hit the showers but I decided to have one at home. I hurriedly changed into my normal clothes. I walked out of Gym into Jake.

"Hey Jake"

"Sup B?"

"I told him who I am" We were walking towards the car park now.

"Why you do that?" Puzzlement clear across his features.

"He was saying some things about picking on a Bella back in school and I said I knew her he asked how and I told him, he really didn't expect it" I smiled up to him. By this time I had reached my car and was throwing my bag into the back.

"Jacob!" I heard a girl call; I looked at Jacob who had a wide smile on his face. A pretty russet-coloured skinned girl ran up to Jacob's side. He bent down to give her a peck on the lips. I couldn't help the aww that slipped from my lips. "You must be Bella, Jacob wouldn't stop talking about you" She held her hand out and I took it.

"You must be Leah, yeah same here" With that he nudged him in the ribs. We stood and chatted for a bit longer. During that time I saw Edward running out the school towards his crew and talking animatedly. They all looked shocked then over to me. "Ah crap" I muttered.

"What's wrong B?" Jacob asked.

"They all know now" He peered over and noticed that they were having some debate on whether it was me or not I couldn't help but laugh. I said my goodbye and got into my car. Just as I was closing the car door I heard Rosalie shout.

"THAT IS NOT BELLA SWAN" _Oh how wrong she is_ I thought while driving away.

* * *

**So Edward knows she's Bella Swan but the rest don't believe it. What's Bella's love game? Find out soon! **

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the support of this story it seems to be extremely popular and that makes me happy especially the reviews.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any lyrics that have been used. I will claim a Rob Pattinson look a like though =]**

* * *

When I pulled home I noticed the cruiser sat in the drive way and couldn't believe Charlie beat me home.

"Hey Dad" I called while walking through the door. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked to the sound of the TV in the living room.

"Hey Bells how did your first day go?" He asked while putting the TV on mute and looking over the chair at me.

"Better than expected" I noted.

"That's good no trouble then?"

"Not particularly" He just nodded in response. "I'm going to go get some of this home work done"

"Okay, we'll have take-away again tonight as I haven't got any food in" He replied while turning back to the TV. I grabbed my bag from the foot of the stairs and headed towards my room. A couple hours later Charlie called up that the pizza was here. After dinner I was back in my room with my laptop.

_Bella, _

_Why haven't I heard from you yet? I'm worried sick. Please get in contact soon._

_Love Mom._

Typical Renee, I haven't spoken to her in one day and she's panicking.

_Mom,_

_Everything is fine; I got here safe as did my car. I miss you but things are okay here. First day of school today, things went better than I thought. I'll talk to you soon._

_Love Bella._

There that should calm her down for a bit. I surfed the net a bit and wrote emails to my friends. Turns out there are a show on the way and they all wish I could be there. The rest of the evening was spent watching TV then settling in for an early night.

* * *

"_I'll be on my best behaviour, I'll return the favour" _

Friday already, that's what I get for starting school in the middle of the week. I climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After my necessities were done I walked back into my bedroom straight to my underwear draw. I decided to go for white lace. After making an impression yesterday I thought about dulling it down a bit. I chose a dark pair of skinny jeans and white vest top. I looked at the bottom of my closet at my shoes to see my range of designer to high street. Seeming as my outfit lacks designer I picked up my favourite pair of Jimmy Choo's.

I moved over to my vanity desk and started to fiddle with my hair. _Up or down_, I finally decided on down. I looked over to my clock and saw I would have to get going soon. I grabbed a cropped jacket to keep me warm as well as my bag. I headed downstairs and noticed Charlie had gone to work early again and asked if I would go grocery shopping after school. I grabbed an apple from the table and headed out to my car.

The thought then hit me, _how will Cullen react today?_ I was about to find out as I pulled up into the school parking lot and noticed that they were all there next to their cars, all looking at me. I stepped out my car but kept my back towards them even though I could feel their stares. I saw Jacob and Leah across the car park and made my way to them.

"Morning Bells, you know they are all staring at you?" Jacob said while giving me a hug.

"Yeah I know I heard yesterday when I was leaving that Rosalie didn't believe it was me" I laughed while hugging Leah. Soon the bell went we all headed off in our own directions.

Walking into Trig I noticed Angela sat by herself again and decided there and then that I would always be next to her.

"Morning Angela" I beamed at her she looked up and smiled.

"Morning Bella" The lesson carried on and we weren't able to talk anymore. Just as the bell went I turned back round to her.

"Sit with me at lunch?"

"I don't want to be a bother" She looked down shyly.

"Oh it won't be" I smiled at her and agreed to meet her at her locker at the start of lunch. The rest of my lessons drifted by with nothing exciting happening part from the fact most people had worked out who I am and are questioning it. I couldn't help but laugh at some of the things they are saying; it varied from plastic surgery to me pretending to be Bella Swan.

I met Angela by her locker and we were just walking to the hall when suddenly everything went dead quiet. I looked up to see that once again everyone was staring.

"God people need to get a life" I muttered to Angela who snorted then blushed. This caused me to laugh louder while our audience looked on. I walked towards Jacobs's table and sat down next to him. "What the hell is up with people?"

"It's because everyone knows who you are now and no one believes it" I just sighed in response. Half way through lunch my phone went off. I pulled out my iPhone and heard gasps. I looked up to see the whole table looking at me.

"What?"

"How did you get that phone it isn't released yet" Jessica commented.

"Connections" I winked at her. I actually got it from a designer as I did a show for them and they were giving these away. I then remembered that my phone was ringing, I looked down to see that it was Victoria calling.

"Hey Victoria" I smiled. I saw Jacobs eyes go wide with excitement.

"Hello Bella dear how is school life?"

"The usual" She laughed in response.

"Good good, okay the reason I'm calling is I've sent you the invite for the party that it's in a couple months and I really need to ask a favour"

"Okay…"

"I have a show in a couple of weeks and I want you to be my star!" She almost yelled.

"I dunno V it's a bit short notice, where and when?"

"New York as usual and it would be the Saturday 17th"

"Oh go on then, but you will owe me"

"How about a private jet"

"What no!" I shouted really loud so much that the whole hall turned round to look at me. "You can't do that" I whispered into the phone.

"Its okay darling I want to, I'll send it to forks airport for you and I'll send you your flight details. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Bye darling" Suddenly my phone went dead and I just looked at it.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Jacob asked on the edge of his seat. I just nodded in response. "You'll have to tell me later" he winked, once again I nodded. Lunch soon ended and it was time to face Edward Cullen. I said my goodbyes to my friends and walked with Angela.

When I walked into class he was already sat there staring at his book. He was wearing a dark green shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Once again his hair was an unruly mess. I glided towards my seat and I saw him shift in his seat as his eyes slowly take me in. I finally sat down and took out my books placing them on my desk. The lesson started and I was concentrating so hard that I didn't see the note slip onto my desk.

_Are you really Bella Swan?_

_**What makes you think I'm not?**_

_You don't look the same._

_**It's called growing up. **_What a stupid thing to say.

_Oh, well I'm sorry. _

_**What for? **_

_The things we did two years ago. _

_**Too late. **_

With that the bell went I got up from my seat and almost ran from the door. He was apologizing through a note how sad is that! I speed walked to my car once the day was over just willing to get out of that school. Once again that gang was stood there watching me. I didn't give them any notice while I pulled away from my parking space heading to the store.

Pulling into the local store I finally felt in my element. Back home I was the cook in the house. Renee could burn water if she tried. Thinking about Renee cooking made me laugh. There was this one time that she wanted to make hot chocolate and put the powder IN the kettle. We had to buy I new one after that.

I climbed out the car and grabbed my wallet from my bag. After locking my car, I was able to get hold of a cart and was ready to finally get some decent food in the house. I was strolling around the isles just picking up random food when I bumped carts with someone. I looked up to apologize but couldn't seem to form words.

"Bella is that you?"

"Hi…Carlisle" I used to see Carlisle every couple of months during my trips to the emergency room. He still looks exactly the same. He smiled a warm smile that was exactly like Edwards. _Stop thinking about Edward_ I scolded myself.

"Oh Bella dear how have you been?" I looked slightly to the left of Carlisle to see Esme walk over to her husband with tins in her hands. After placing the tins in her cart she turned round to hug me. Even though the Cullen's kids didn't like me their parents did. I met Esme in the cafeteria of the hospital during one of my visits. She always felt like a second Mom to me.

"I'm good thanks, you both still look great" I smiled which they returned.

"When did you get back?" Carlisle asked while tipping his head to the side.

"Two days ago" He just nodded in response.

"Well we better get going, people to feed and all" Esme chuckled. She gave me another parting hug.

"Hope to see you soon Bella, hopefully not in the hospital" He smiled while pushing the cart away.

"Yeah see you" I waved after them and carried on with my shopping. I never understood who two loving people had three bullies for kids. I just shrugged my thoughts away and went to pay. Only at the checkout did I realise Charlie hadn't given me any money to pay for the food. I sighed and pulled out my wallet. I used the company card that I was given by Victoria, she said to use it whenever but I never felt the need. _Might as well now,_ I thought. I paid for the food and finally filled up the boot of my car.

Once everything was unpacked in the kitchen I finally decided on making Charlie lasagne as it was his favourite.

"Hey Bells" Charlie called out to me when he arrived home. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 7pm already. _How long have I been cooking?_ I wiped my hands off and walked over to the living area.

"Hey Dad, dinner should be ready soon" He just nodded in response. Once everything was set I called Charlie to the table.

"How was your day today then Bells" He asked while placing the fork into his food. "I missed this" he smiled after he finished his first bite. I smiled in response.

"It was okay…everyone worked out who I was but don't believe it, they think I had plastic surgery" I shrugged. I heard Charlie's fork drop.

"Are they spreading rumours about you?" I could see his face changing colour with anger.

"No, no their not they are just having a hard time believing its me I think" I noted. He just nodded but I could still tell he wasn't impressed. The evening was spent talking about our plans for the weekend.

"Oh dad, I have to leave for New York in two weeks"

"Why?"

"I'm needed for a show, and I know I'm focusing on my studies and all but they called me up today begging"

"Sure, a weekend though?"

"Yeah" I picked up the plates and took them over the sink to wash. _Hmm no dishwasher. _"Dad"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say to me buying a few things to help bring this place up to date?" He raised his eyebrows.

"How do you mean?"

"A dishwasher, maybe a new sofa" I shrugged.

"We can't afford it as…"

"My treat" I suggested

"Bells I can't let you pay for that stuff you earned that money yourself" He was trying to use a stern tone but I knew how to get around it.

"But Dad if it's my money surely I can spend it on something I want and we will both use it" I smiled sweetly.

"Fine" he huffed in response. I smiled wider and jumped up from my seat to kiss his forehead.

"Thanks dad, I'm going upstairs now, I'll see you tomorrow" With that I bounced up the stairs. The rest of the evening was spent shopping online looking at the range of home furnishings that were available. I jumped into the shower after I ordered a new sofa to be delivered. The bathroom filled with the scent of strawberries while I washed my hair. I changed into my shorts and tank top and walked back to my bedroom. Suddenly feeling exhausted I snuggled into my bed ready for a good nights sleep.

_How wrong I was. _

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum!! What happens I wonder? Thanks for reading and reviewing makes me happy.**

**Try reading my other story, California Performing Arts Boarding School, that's quite popular as well.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy as hell with A-Levels, Working and revising and what not. Okay so this chapter is a bit of a filler. Let me know what you think anyway. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own book mark with Edward on it =]**

* * *

_Walking down the corridor of the school, everyone moving to the sides letting me pass but pointing and laughing. The laughs seem to get louder when I have passed them. I feel the insecurities creeping up again. At the end of the corridor stood the people I am afraid of. All looking smug at me. _

_Not able to handle the laughing anymore I pass them and head straight to the toilets. After ridding my lunch I walk up to the sinks only to notice the face looking back at me, isn't my usual 18 year old self but when I was 14, with a large L in the middle of my forehead. Which they must have put on me while I was asleep in class. The tears start to pour down my face, only then do I remember they were laughing harder when I passed them. I slowly turned round and saw in the mirror I had a sign stuck on my back saying "Ugly Swan". I ripped of the sign and started splashing water on my face trying to get rid of the big black letter on my forehead but it was not budging. The laughter was getting louder and louder. _

I sat up suddenly in my bed; I broke out into a cold sweat and panting heavily. One of my worst memories seemed to come back and haunt me. After taking some deep breaths I laid back down on my bed staring at my ceiling seeing the stick on glow up in dark stars I had from when I was younger. I looked to my side to check the time.

"6.30" I shrieked. It's Saturday and I'm up earlier than on a school day. I groaned as I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Rather than getting up to get ready I reached over to my desk for my laptop. I checked my emails first. _Two from Victoria, One off Mom and One from Ez._

_Dear Bella,_

_Here are the details to our Christmas Ball and I hope your still coming. _

_Place: Hilton Hotel, New York_

_Date: 20__th__ December_

_Time: 7.30pm_

_We will see you soon my lovely. Good luck with everything. _

_Love V._

I better let Charlie know that I might not be here for Christmas, as I might be staying with Renee.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have organised the private jet to come collect you at Forks airport on the 17__th__. You will be leaving 9o'clock sharp as we need to get you qlammed up for 7.30. Once again your name will come into play as it is an angel and devils theme. You will love what you are going to wear; it's my favourite that's for sure. I will see you on the Saturday! _

_Love V. _

Angels and Devils, sounds like it's going to be red and white underwear. I always have to play the innocent one due to my stage name but oh well, the lingerie is gorgeous anyway. An hour later after replying to emails and updating my Facebook I finally hauled myself out of bed for a shower. While showering I planned my day which consisted of me redecorating my room.

Finally clean and dry, I pulled on my favourite bra and panty set, red lace. As I was decorating today I decided to just pull on my mucky clothes straight away rather than changing twice. My mucky clothes consisted of my old work out shorts that reached mid-thigh, and a black tank-top. I pulled on my trainers and hoodie, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Only when I reached my car did I realise how early it was. I slapped my forehead and walked back indoors.

After hovering around for an hour cleaning little areas, I rushed out the house to my car ready to start my shopping spree. I pulled up to a DIY store and strolled in causally. I noticed I was getting looks from the male employees but didn't pay attention. I reached the furniture part first. I picked out a new double bed, desk and chest of drawers.

"Hi do you need any help at all?" A tall blonde man came up to me. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he was wearing the store's uniform but the looks he was giving me were making me feel uneasy.

"Yeah I would like to place an order to be delivered for today please" I tried to be polite but I felt creeped out by the way the guy was licking his lips while staring at my chest. I coughed slightly which made him look into my eyes, rather than being embarrassed about being caught he just smiled slyly.

"Of course, what pieces would you like" I told him my order and he let me know that it would be delivered in the afternoon. I walked round to the paint side trying to decide on a new colour. Finally picking a shade of blue and I went to pay for my items. Once again I got served by the creep.

"That will be $2,450, that's quite expensive can you afford it?" I was shocked at his comment. I didn't bother replying him, but I handed him my Victoria secret credit card. After completing the transaction I grabbed my tins of paint and headed to my car. I picked up my phone to call in reinforcements.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake"

"Bells, what's up?"

"Can I ask a huge favour?"

"Depends on what you want"

"What are you doing today?"

"Was going to work on that motorbike, why?"

"Well I'm redecorating my room today and I need to move some furniture, and I was thinking that your muscles could come in handy" I almost laughed.

"Not a problem with me, I'll be over shortly"

"Thanks Jake" We said our goodbyes by which time I was back home. I pulled the tins of paint out with me and trudged upstairs. I stared emptying some of the drawers ready to be placed in the new one when I heard a bang. I turned round to see that Jake had stubbed his toe on the door, jumping around.

"Stupid door frame" I couldn't hold in my laughter as I watched the 6ft guy jumping around grabbing his foot. After some playful banter we finally set to work.

Jake moved my old furniture out of my room down to the lawn where it would be picked up later when the new items turned up. As the delivery wouldn't be for a couple of hours I decided to crack on with painting, with Jake's help.

"Music?" I asked Jake while I poured the paint into a tray.

"Sure, sure" He replied while picking up the paintbrushes. I plugged my iPod into my stereo and hit shuffle. Supermassive Black Hole by Muse came on. I turned to see Jake pretending to play the paint brush as a guitar, which caused me to go into fits of giggles. After calming down we set to work.

"Jake?" I turned to look at him, but as he turned his head he caught his face on my paintbrush therefore getting a massive blue streak across his chin. I gasped, flinging my hand to my mouth to hide the giggles that was about to come.

"You did not just do that" He started stalking towards me with the roller in his hand.

"Jake…what are you…ahhh" He rolled the roller down the whole of my front. "What the hell Jake!" He almost toppled over with laughter. I grabbed my paintbrush and swiped it from his forehead down. I smiled smugly at him.

"Oh you're in for it now" Suddenly Jake pounced on me tickling my sides with full force.

"St…stop…it Jake" I gasped out. He only stopped when we head a cough coming for the door. We looked up to see Charlie stood their grinning.

"What are you too like, and Bells care to explain why you have no furniture as it is all in our front lawn?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I went shopping today, the new stuff is being delivered today, as well as your new couch" I smiled at him.

"Oh okay I'll leave you kid to it" We both nodded our heads in response. We finished up painting my room and not long after all the furniture turned up. Charlie help Jacob bring up my new items while I told them where to put them. It was early evening when everything was complete.

"Thanks guys" I smiled as I sat down on my new bed. Charlie headed back downstairs to watch the sport while Jake sat down next to me.

"Fancy coming out tonight, I'm going to meet Leah in the Cabin if you want to tag along" Jake suggested.

"Yeah sure, how about we get cleaned up first" I waved my hand between mine and his shirt.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour?" He asked while standing up.

"Perfect" I walked him down to the door and gave him a brief hug goodbye. I informed Charlie of my plans and went ahead to get ready. After finally washing all the paint off and dried I was stood in front of my closet once again. I wanted to go for a classic look tonight. I pulled out my black and white polka a dot dress that slightly formal. It finished it just above my knee, it wasn't low cut but it did show my shoulders off. I paired it off with matching underwear and my killer black shoes. I dried my hair and straightened it, after applying little make-up I pulled on my cardigan, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

Once I hit the last step there was a knock on the door. I rushed over to see Jake and Leah stood their smiling and I couldn't help but grin back. Jake was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button down shirt whereas Leah is wearing a simple black dress. I let Charlie know I was leaving and headed out to Jake's car.

Twenty minutes later I was sat at a table with Leah and Jake; we were updating Leah on what happen with our paint war as Jake still had bits of paint on his chin. The door dinged and for some reason I had to look up. Only to open my eyes wide as the whole of Cullen's crew walked in.

* * *

**So this was a filler, kinda shows the bond Bella and Jake has in a way. Once again I'm sorry for not updating so quickly, life is hectic. **

**Please review, they make me happy =]**

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again lovely readers, I have updated much faster this week so don't you just love me. Let me know what you think. Also sorry that it's so short, short on time you see. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight and I have lost Edward, if you see him point him in my direction =]**

* * *

_Twenty minutes later I was sat at a table with Leah and Jake; we were updating Leah on what happen with our paint war as Jake still had bits of paint on his chin. The door dinged and for some reason I had to look up. Only to open my eyes wide as the whole of Cullen's crew walked in._

"Aw hell, one night, one night that's all I ask" I looked up towards to ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked while peering over her menu. I nodded my head towards the crowd that was coming through the door. "Oh" I felt like banging my head on the table. Luckily they didn't pass our table but sat in a booth in the corner.

"Least that haven't noticed you yet Bells" Jake said once he was looking back at the menu. I ignored the group and just carried on picking out my food. Soon after we placed our order and started chatting about things that I've done in the past couple of years minus the modelling.

"Oh my god!" Someone screeched. Everyone in the Cabin turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. All I saw was Alice running towards our tables staring at my feet. "Are those the really rare Jimmy Choo stilettos?" Her eyes were extremely wide and huge smile on her face. I just looked confused at Jake and Leah who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Err…Yeah?" She was now almost on her knees looking at my shoes.

"Where did you get them?" I couldn't exactly tell her the truth, which is that I met Jimmy Choo and he designed these for just Victoria's models.

"Just have some connections" I muttered and Jake burst out laughing.

"Wow" She started reaching out to touch them. _Freak_.

"ALICE!" Suddenly we heard Rosalie shouting while standing up from her seat. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry" Alice looked up and then walked over to Rosalie. "She has the rare jimmy Choo stilettos!!" She almost started bouncing on the spot. Rosalie's eyes went wide for a second before she turned to glare at me.

"Jealous much?" I muttered to Leah and Jake who in turn burst into fits of laughter.

After calming down we carried on eating our food.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering, Jake said something to me about you and I want to know if it's true or not" I raised my eyebrows at Jake wondering what he told her. He didn't keep any eye contact with me suddenly I felt wary of what he told her. "Is it true that you've done some modelling?" I shot Jake a glare and he just held his hands up in surrender.

"She said you should be a model and it kind of slipped that you already are, sorry" He shrunk into his seat.

"Its okay and yes Leah I am, but please don't say anything I'm taking some time off for school" She just nodded in response.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Sure, Well I'm mainly a model for Victoria Secret but I have done others" Her smile widened.

"You've model for Victoria Secret? What was that like?"

"Its pretty awesome, you get to keep the lingerie but you get free gifts" I smiled. "These shoes" I pointed down to my feet. "Free gift from Jimmy Choo himself, lovely man" I smiled as I watched Leah's face dropped in shock.

"I bet you can do that catwalk walk, the one that grabs everyone attention" Leah mused.

"Sure can, I can teach you if you want" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Pfft like that actually works" Jake commented.

"Want me to prove it?"

"Hell yeah, I'm willing to bet that it doesn't work"

"Wager?"

"If I win, you pay for the meal, and if you win I'll pay for the meal" We shook hands.

"Get ready to loose" I stood up and straightened my dress out and looked round for the toilets. They were next to the Cullen's table. _Just perfect, grab Edwards's attention this is going to work as a charm_. I smiled to myself. I winked at Leah who giggled away. I started my strut with extra sway of my hips. As I was getting closer to the Cullen's table they all looked up at me, the girls looking envious while the guys were just drooling. I walked straight past their table and went into the toilets. Once inside I had to calm myself down as I remembered watching Edwards eyes taking in my body. After a few calming breaths I walked back out into the restaurant.

When I walked past the Cullen's table again I flipped my hair over my shoulder and kept walking.

"Well damn…ouch Rose" I heard Emmett mutter and I almost laughed on the spot. I walked back to my table to see Leah smiling widely and Jake sulking. I stood to the side of the table and placed my hand on the top. I leaned in slightly and crossed a leg behind me.

"Tough luck Jake" I smiled. I then flipped my hair over to one shoulder and looked at the Cullen table and saw that Edward was still staring at me. Once he caught my gaze I winked at him then turned round to sit down.

"You so have to teach me that" Leah gushed.

"Sure no problem, its not that hard anyway, Jake will be putty in your hands by the time I'm done" I winked at her while she laughed at the look on Jakes face. Jake paid for the meal and we were just walking out when I heard my name. I turned round to see Edward jogging slightly towards me.

"Bella" He breathed.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you're free next weekend" He smiled crookedly at me. I almost swooned, I said almost.

"Unfortunately I cant I have something planned"

"Weekend after?" _Why is he trying so hard to go on a date? _It was then I remembered I was in New York that weekend. I moved closer to him and started straightening his collar.

"I won't be here that weekend, so sorry" I leaned in closer so my cheek pressed next to his. I whispered in his ear "You'll have to try a lot harder than that" Then stepped back and patted his cheek and left him wide eyed. I walked out of the restaurant with my hips swaying and I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"Impressive Bells" Jake laughed as we got into his car. The ride home was spent talking about shows I've done and my most upcoming one.

"You guys could always come to the Christmas party with me" Leah started bouncing in her seat.

"You could do that?"

"Hell yeah, I'll give Victoria a call this weekend and see if its all good. Oh it's in New York by the way" Suddenly Leah squealed extremely loud and I had to cover my ears.

"I love you" She declared while Jake just coughed next to her. I covered my mouth to contain the giggles that were on the way. Jake dropped me off at my house and we said our goodbyes. I walked into the living room to find Charlie on the new couch.

"You like it then?" With me saying that Charlie almost fell out of the seat. I doubled over with laughter.

"Don't scare me like that Isabella" Charlie scolded.

"That was so funny" I had tears running down my face while Charlie just huffed. I moved and sat next to him.

"How was your evening" He asked while flipping the channel from Baseball to Basketball.

"Interesting to say the least"

"Do I want to know" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Probably not, Well I'm off to bed cause I'm beat, got to break in the new bed" With that I jumped off the couch and started sprinting up the stairs. I went to the bathroom, stripped out of my clothes and put on my pjs, washed my face and brushed my hair.

I climbed into my new snugly bed and grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet. Before I knew it I was asleep dreaming pleasant dreams about someone I didn't want to be dreaming about.

* * *

**Ta da! There we go, Edward got shot down twice ouch. Who knows what will happen. **

**Review pretty please. **

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here you go, a new update, its also slightly longer this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think of it, I love hearing what you say about, the good and the bag.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight and the guy that my friend said looked like Rob Pattinson doesn't at all…grrr. **

* * *

"_Come on Bella" Edward started stalking towards me while I moved backwards. "You know you can't resist me, so don't bother trying" Suddenly my back hit a wall. He moved closer and put his hands on the either side of my face. _

"_Don't resist" He whispered as his face came closer. He looked into my eyes and then down at my lips. Gently he moved closer to my face, I closed my eyes in anticipation, I could feel his breath on my face. I stood there waiting when…_

"_Dancing in the moon light everybody feeling warm and bright"_

I leaned over to my night stand to turn off my radio. I sighed while I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out my dream. Unable to come up with any conclusions I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the shower. After relaxing my tense muscles I went back to my bedroom where on my night stand my phone was flashing indicating someone was calling me. I jumped over my bed to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning Bella"

"Morning Leah, what's up?"

"There's a group of us going to that new swimming pool today, you want to come?"

"Sure sounds fun" We discussed times and meeting places. I walked over to my dresser and looked at my swimsuit choices. Once again it was all designer. I picked out my favourite channel bikini. It was a royal blue and on the sides of the bottoms where two sliver circles that matched the one that was in the middle of the top. After putting it on and pulling my stuff together I headed down to my car.

I pulled up at the new sports centre and could see the group of people I was meeting stood near the doors. I grabbed my bag from the backseat and headed over to the group.

"Hey guys" I got a chorus of heys in replies. Leah ran across and grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the building towards the female changing room. She pulled me into the same stall as her.

"I thought I just better warn you, the Cullen's are here" She said while placing her bag on the bench.

"Oh for goodness sake" I almost shouted. Leah patted my arm in sympathy. We both started stripping off our clothes and folding them up. When I turned round I heard Leah gasp. I looked over my shoulder at her and noticed she was looking at my back.

"Oh I forgot about that" I shrugged.

"It's beautiful" She stroked it. "When did you get it done?" She asked.

"Just after my 18th, present from some of the girls I work with" I shrugged again. After pulling my hair into a ponytail we finally headed out to meet the rest of the group. When we walked out all the boys went quiet.

"What?" No one answered me so I gave the girls a look which portrayed "What the hell is wrong with them". They all shrugged back in response. I shook my head and pulled Leah with me to walk around them and head to the pool. That's when I heard another gasp, but more than just one. "What now?" I almost shouted.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you got a tattoo?" On the small of my back I had a small set of angel wings tattooed. They were black and blue and very carefully designed.

"I thought you already saw it last summer? You know with swimming and such?" Jake just shook his head in reply. "Well, you know now" I laughed and carried on towards the pool.

The pool was big and had a couple of slides and diving but mostly people were messing around playing with balls and what not. That's when I noticed the whole of Edward's group at one end of the pool passing a ball back and forth. You could see some girls from our year hovering near Edward trying to flaunt their breasts, or lack of.

"Hey B, diving contest?" We always did this every summer, start off with a diving contest and then turns to a water volleyball game. I laughed as he headed towards the diving boards. Everyone decided to join in and I decided to go last. After everyone had gone it was me and Jake left.

"Watch this B" he shouted down to me as he ran off the diving board, did two flips and landed in the water. Our group did small claps for him then all turned to look at me. I walked up the stairs to the first diving board, then the second, to the third where Jake jumped off but carried on to the top one.

"Bella what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake shouted. With that some people looked from the swimming pool. I looked over towards Edward and saw that the whole group was looking at me. Edward's eyes were wide, as was Emmett and Jaspers. I leaned over the bar to look down at Jake.

"Watch and learn Jacob Black" I shouted down towards him. I started walked up to the end of the board. I looked down at the water to check it was clear. I stepped back slightly then did a handstand at the end of the board. I heard some gasps coming from below. I bounced slightly and pushed myself off. While falling towards the water and I did a range of positions, including a pike, tuck and finishing with a straight. When I came out of the water I heard lots of cheers. I pulled myself out of the water and wondered over towards my friends, only to be tackled by hugs. After all the commotion died down we all decided to go for a swim.

"Bet I can go further underwater than you" Jake challenged.

"What the hell is up with the competitiveness today Jake?" I asked while I raised my eyebrows.

"I just want to beat you at something" He through his hands in the air. I laughed while we lined up at the end of the pool. I looked up to see that almost everyone had moved out the way including Cullen's crew who were on the other side of the pool. _Weird. _I could see Jessica slightly leaning towards Edward, almost shoving his head in her breast.

"Classy" I muttered.

"What was that?" Jake asked while he was stretching.

"Jessica is practically shoving Edwards head into her chest" He looked over and laughed.

"You guys ready" Mike asked while stood next to us.

"As I'll ever be" I replied.

"Bring it on Bella" Jake commented.

"On your marks…get set…GO" With that I took a deep breath and dived into the water. Our rules were that we had to stay under water; no part of our body was allowed to rise above it until we had to come up for air. I was swimming like mad however my air supply was running out. I gave it one my more push and then I had to come up for air. After panting I looked round and saw that I was three quarters down the pool, while Jake was half way.

"I win again!!" I shouted and started my happy dance. Jacob started swimming towards me in a stalker like way. "Jake what are you doing?" He then suddenly pounced on me but just missed as I dodged out the way therefore resulting in him doing a belly flop. I couldn't contain the laughter. Soon everyone joined us and we were playing games to keep us busy.

I sat on the wall to take a breather while I watched my new friends play games. I was aware that there was someone next to me I looked over to see Jasper sit next to me.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Bella right?" He asked while running a hand through his hair.

"The one and only" I replied while I looked out over the pool.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize" I looked at him, wanting him to continue. "The things we did weren't nice I don't know why we did it. This is going to sound stupid but I didn't want to be involved. I only hang out with them because of Alice, who only hangs out with them because they are her family. As you know Edward's the ring leader, so to speak, so everyone usually follows what he says. I'm sorry that we didn't do anything to stop it, that you had to move away just to get away from it all" He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I know you didn't want to be involved" I answered and he looked up at me. "I always noticed you two never played a part, that you forced a laugh just to fit in. Yes the reason I moved away was because of it, but it made me who I am today by doing that. But you really shouldn't just follow the crowd to fit in you know. Look at me, I never followed the crowd and I seem be fine."

"More than fine" he mumbled.

"I heard that" He blushed. "And thank you" I smiled at him while he smiled back. We then saw Alice bouncing in the water waving her hands around. "You better get back to her" He nodded.

"Thanks Bella, and I'm sorry again, maybe we could start out fresh even if not everyone agrees"

"Sure I'll like that"

"Cool, I'll see you around"

"Yeah see you" With that he jumped back into the water and headed off to Alice.

"You seemed cosy" I turned to see Edward walking up to me and sitting where Jasper had sat.

"Yeah, we had some things to sort out" I shrugged.

"Right" He didn't say anything else just watched people swim by.

"I better get going" I stood up but felt him grip my wrist.

"Bella please let me explain why I did those things at some point"

"Nothing to explain" I patted his head while he loosened my grip and I walked away with an extra sway in my hips. I looked over my shoulder and winked at Edward. He had a small smile but was still slightly shocked. _Should I really give him a chance to explain? _

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing more games, while the evening we all headed out for pizza. After saying my goodbyes I finally head home with a pizza for Charlie, who very much appreciated it. After replying to my daily emails I logged onto facebook and noticed I had new friends request, one including from Edward Cullen but also an email from him to my account. I clicked on it and started to read.

_Bella, _

_I need to explain…_

* * *

**O0o0o0 Cliffy, what is Edwards excuse for bullying her for all those years? And Jasper admits that he didn't want to be involved, and thinks she more than fine haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the waiting time on this update I had three exams this week so I had to try and get them out the way. **

**I want to say a big THANK YOU to all my reviewers, you make me very happy when I open my inbox!! **

**So here comes Edward's excuse do you think it's worthy enough? **

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do have a new moon poster on its way =]**

* * *

_The rest of the afternoon was spent playing more games, while the evening we all headed out for pizza. After saying my goodbyes I finally head home with a pizza for Charlie, who very much appreciated it. After replying to my daily emails I logged onto facebook and noticed I had new friends request, one including from Edward Cullen but also an email from him to my account. I clicked on it and started to read._

_Bella, _

_I need to explain…_

_What I did all those years ago isn't completely explainable. Other than the fact it all started with a dare. I didn't want to participate but somehow I got dragged into it. I didn't want to carry on for all those years but something always made me did. Maybe it was the fear of being rejected from my friends for being nice but I'm not completely sure myself. _

_I truly am sorry for what happened and I would like us to start fresh if at all possible. _

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_From Edward_

I huffed while reread the email. Why couldn't he just apologize to my face rather than by writing? I'm not going to give in _that_ easily. I turned off my computer and finally got to sleep after rolling around for a few minutes.

* * *

"_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you"_

I rolled over to my side and hit my alarm that's when I noticed it was slightly lighter in my room than usual. I peered over to my window and I could see the sun trying to make an appearance which I was happy about. I rushed to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Once all my muscles were relaxed I finally hauled myself out of the warm water. After wrapping a big white fluffy towel around my body I walked back into my room. I double checked that the sun was trying to break through and was happy to see it was much brighter than before.

I pulled out my purple bra and panty set and pulled them on. I wondered over to my wardrobe and peered inside. I grabbed my purple vest top and a pair of black skinny jeans. After slipping them on I pulled out my awesome purple heels that were specially designed for me. I grinned as I did up the straps. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. I couldn't be bothered for breakfast this morning.

Ten minutes later I pulled into school to see the usual crowd minus Jessica, _Hmm wonder where she is this morning?_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Angela arrive and just as she was getting out of her car Rosalie approached her. I just watched to see what was happening, from what I could see Rosalie wasn't exactly saying the nicest things to Angela by the looks of Angela's face. I stepped closer so I could hear better.

"Just because you have a friend now doesn't mean that we'll stop" By this time I was next to Angela who was slightly shaking, I put my hand on her shoulder and looked up and smiled.

"Problem?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "It didn't seem that way" I noticed Rosalie was looking me up and down. "Like what you see?" Her look showed pure anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She shouted in my face. I stepped up closer to her, an inch between our chests.

"Your worst nightmare sweetheart" She had an utter look of disbelief on her face while I turned round and signalled for Angela to move. "You okay?" I asked while placing my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm used to it, but thank you" She did a small smile.

"If they at all bother you at all let me know soon as possible okay?" She nodded her head in response. I walked up to my locker to find two people making out on it.

"Gross" This caused them to stop and look at me. Only then did I realise it was Jessica and Edward. Jessica looked embarrassed while Edward looked smug. Jessica quickly scurried off to her locker leaving Edward leaning against mine.

"Did you get my email" It was clear that he wasn't going to move until he got an answer. I stepped in front of him and got a bit closer.

"Uh huh" I purred and I saw him gulp. I slowly slid my fingers up the buttons of his shirt. "You know this shirt suits you" I grabbed his collar and bought him closer and off my locker. I could fell him breathing in my scent as his head went next to my neck. I kept one hand on his chest while the other went around and unlocked my locker. I will admit that he does smell good, too good if you ask me.

"Do you accept my apology" He asked while his hands went to my waist trying to bring me closer.

"I don't know" I murmured into his ear while slightly blowing, I heard his breath catch. I just finished grabbing my books and I now need to escape. I closed the locker then whispered in Edward's ear, "Close your eyes"

I leaned my head back and saw that he closed his eyes with a wide grin on his face. I moved my hands to his shoulders. He stopped smiling expecting to be kissed, but I had other ideas. I pushed his shoulders; therefore his head banging on the locker, not to hard I didn't want to knock him out just knock some sense into him. I quickly stepped out of his arms and walked down the corridor and into class. I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face.

The next few hours flew by and it was soon lunch time. I went to sit at my usual table and looked over towards the Cullen's only to be met by glares from Edward and Rosalie, a small giggle left my lips.

"What you giggling about missy?" Jacob asked while nudging my ribs.

"Just the fact I've pissed two of the Cullen's crew of this morning alone" I smiled smugly.

"What did you do?" He asked in a disapproved voice.

"Rosalie was picking on Angela this morning so I kind of threatened her in non-harmful way? And Edward was making out on my locker and wouldn't move and I slammed his head into the door?" Jacob's response was only a laugh.

"Hey Bells fancy coming to my house party tonight?"

"Mike its Monday"

"Oh well" He shrugged.

"Fine I'll come but I'm not drinking" He just nodded in response. The rest of lunch was spent chatting about the plans for the evening. Finally it was time to face my doom in biology. I walked in to find Edward still glaring at me and I just did my brilliant smile in response.

"Why the hell did you slam my head into your locker?"

"Because you were in front of my locker" I shrugged. I couldn't contain the smile that was threatening to escape. The teacher came in and started the lesson.

"Was my apology not enough for you to stop playing tricks on me?" He asked in an angry whisper.

"Play tricks what are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"Don't act all dumb, acting like you like me then just leaving like that its very cruel to do that to someone" I barked out a laugh and tried to cover it up by coughing.

"That's what you do Mr Playboy, don't think I don't know about your reputation"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, Edward Cullen are a player, you change your girls almost as much as you change your underwear" I hissed back at him.

"I don't wear underwear" He whispered back flirtatiously.

"Ugh". I raised my hand up. "Can I go to the nurse's office please I don't feel so good" I was dismissed and was finally able to leave. After hanging around the nurse's office I was able to carry on with my day which wasn't leading to anything interesting.

Soon the school day was up and I was finally at home staring at my wardrobe. I pick out a little black number that I was going to pair with my red pumps and red belt. I picked up my phone and gave Angela a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela its Bella"

"Oh hey" She sounded so shy across the phone.

"I was wondering if you were going to Mike's party tonight"

"I don't think I was invited and I'm not exactly a party goer" She giggled slightly.

"Well you're coming with me, what size are you"

"2"

"Okay I'll be over in 10 minutes" With that I hung up and walked over to my closet. I was sure I had something in that size. I picked out a pair of black shorts and a basic tank top and a cropped jacket. Grabbing my keys off the table and leaving a note for Charlie I headed over to Angela's.

Currently sat on Angela's bed looking at her limited amount of shoes.

"These are your only heels?" I asked while I raised a pair of simple black pumps.

"Yeah, I don't usually wear heels" I shrugged and gave them to her. I had done her hair in small curls and let them fall loosely on her shoulders; she exchanged her glasses for contacts so I could do her make-up which was all natural.

"Ta da, you are complete, thank you thank you very much" I did a small bow which caused Angela to giggle. Soon we were climbing into my car and heading towards Mike's. You could hear the music a block away and cars were park on both sides of the roads.

Back at Angela's I had taught her how to walk with confidence and that was what we were currently doing while walking into the party, everyone's eyes were on us and I could see out the corner of my eye Angela blushing. I noticed Jake in one of the corners and we walked towards them.

"Hey Guys" I shouted over the music and got a wave in returned. Jake leaned up to my ear.

"Who's that with you?"

"Angela" He looked at my face with wide eyes then back down at Angela he mouthed "Wow", I only nodded my head in response. That's when I noticed Ben, another of our friends watching Angela I couldn't help but smile.

The party was in full swing around 10pm and then people went quiet when the Cullen's once again walked in to ruin my day. I huffed in frustration which caused Jake to laugh. As pay back I grabbed Leah's hand and lead her to the dance floor. We both started dancing and I notice Jake trying to cut in but I kept getting in the way. He soon learned to give up and went and sat back down.

"Edward's staring at you again" Leah whispered.

"I guess smacking his head into a locker didn't really knock any sense into him" We both laughed at that. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper and Alice.

"Oh hey guys" I smiled.

"Oh Bella, I'm really sorry" She shouted. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Alice it's okay, it's like I explained to Jasper I know you didn't want to go along with it and its all good" She sniffled and looked up with a watery smile.

"Are you positive?"

"Extremely" I nodded. She just hugged me once more and I could see over her head that Emmett was holding Rosalie back. "You better go back; I think Rosalie might eat me otherwise"

"Oh ignore her, she's just jealous" I laughed at her. Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to her friends.

"Wow" I turned to see Leah stood there with her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"I know right, least they both had the guts to say sorry to my face" She nodded in response. The night wore on and I found that I need to chill out for a bit but all the seats were taken, so I leant against a wall with one foot on the wall. Out of no where Edward appeared.

"You're not going to smack my head against the wall as pay back are you?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"No I'm not I just wanted to come and talk with you" He sipped his drink then placed it down on the table beside us.

"Then talk" He mouthed what as a louder song came on. He leaned into me slightly and repeated what I said; once again he didn't hear me. Next thing I knew was that Edward had me slightly pressed against the wall with his hand on my thigh that was slightly propped up. He pushed my hair out of the way of my neck and breathed in.

"What did you say?" He whispered in my ear causing me to shudder.

"I sa...said then...talk" I muttered. His hand was drawing lazy circles on my thigh.

"Why haven't you accepted my apology?" I swear I felt him press his lips to my neck but I wasn't completely sure.

"Because you have only apologized in writing" I answered trying to keep my cool.

"Is that all?" That time I did feel his lips against my neck as they were slightly parted. "I'm so sorry for what happened" - He started skimming his nose along my jaw line – "It shouldn't of happened, but look at who you are now, so beautiful, so sexy" – He had started kissing the other side of my neck now. I was slowly loosing my will to stay mad. – "If only you were mine" He murmured. That did it, I pushed him off me, and he stumbled backwards into a keg which covered him in beer. Emmett ran over to help pick him up. Edward was looking furious but not as mad as me. I walked over to him, right up in his face.

"Don't you DARE do that again, or it will hurt a hell lot more than having your head slammed on a locker door" With that I stalked back off to my friends who were close by staring at the commotion. I grabbed my bag and looked for Angela who was with Ben. After settling her lift I finally headed off home.

Once I was finally in my bed I had calmed down, but I was still too fired up to fall asleep and I ended up listening to music that lulled me into sleep. All that night I could only dream about Edward and what could of happened if I didn't stop him.

* * *

**Bella got felt up by Edward and she nearly gave in! Who expected that!! Well lets see what drama's occur in the next chapter. Her show should be turning up in the next couple of chapter hopefully, who knows who will see her??**

**Review and I will love you forever!!**

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it took so long to update but I've been busy this week with finishing school and working, but here is a longer update for you. **

**I want to say a big thank you for your reviews and what some of you have said is been put into this chapter, you will soon see. This story has finally hit 200 reviews and I am super happy so once again thank you.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but have Kellan Lutz on twitter =D**

* * *

"_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la (2x) Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?"_

I leaned over to my clock and turned off my alarm. I can't believe it's only Tuesday; this week was going so slowly. I crawled out of my bed and sauntered over to my bathroom. After my shower I pulled my hair up into a messy bun as I didn't have the energy to do anything else with it. As I followed my usual routine of going to my underwear draw, I picked out my pink and black lace underwear, another of my favourites. After slipping them on I once again stood in front of my wardrobe. I picked out a simple grey knitted dress that reached my thighs and came off one shoulder. I paired it with some black footless tights and my grey manolo blahnik's. After applying a little make-up I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

Charlie had already left for work this morning but left a note saying he was going to be late home. After grabbing breakfast and cleaning my bowl I was once again on my way to school. I was not looking forward to seeing Edward; he really got on my nerves last night, no more Mrs nice girl.

Pulling into school I could see everyone in their respective groups. Cullen's by their cars, my friends by Jake's and then the rest of the year hovering around. I stepped out the car and had a feeling I was being watched. I turned to look over my car and saw that Edward and Rosalie were glaring at me. Alice and Jasper were smiling while Emmett was staring at Rose whispering something in her ear. I did a small wave towards Jasper and Alice who returned the wave but then stopped when Edward and Rosalie looked at them. I walked round my car and got my bag out of the back seat and wondered over to my friends. All the while I still felt their stares on my back.

"Morning guys" I sang to all my friends who all said morning back to me. We spent ten minutes of updating each other on what happened last night. Then all too soon the bell went signalling it was time for class. Time just seemed to fly by today and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was stood in the queue for food, Alice and Rosalie up ahead of me.

"I can't believe Esme got tickets on such short notice" Rosalie said while turning to look at Alice.

"Well that's what you get when she's well known for her designs" Alice shrugged. Emmett bounded up and jumped the queue to be next to Rosalie; he kissed her cheek and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What you guys talking about?"

"Esme got us tickets to the Victoria Secret show this weekend in New York" Rosalie answered. I dropped my tray and stared wide eyed. Everyone in the queue turned to look at me and I panicked. I swiftly moved back to my table, grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out towards the corridor.

"Bells what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Their all going" I was pacing and panicking.

"Who's going where?"

"The Cullen's their all going to the New York show this weekend" I stopped in front of him and looked up.

"Shit"

"You can say that again" – and he did – "What the hell do I do?"

"Can't you just skip it?" He asked.

"No, I'm the main model" I started chewing my lip, like I usually did when I was nervous.

"Bella you're going to have to do it"

"But they'll know it's me and then tell everyone and I wont get treated the same" I wined. Jake grabbed hold of my shoulders and started shaking me.

"What happened to confident, carefree Bella?"

"Sh..e..Sti..ll…here" I answered while he was still shaking me. He suddenly stopped and I tumbled forward into his chest.

"Good, now you are going to show that what you're made of got it?"

"Sir yes Sir" I saluted him. We walked back into the cafeteria and took our respectable places. The rest of lunch was uneventful, that was until I had to go to biology with Edward. I beat him to class and took my seat. I pulled out my note book and started doodling. The bell rang and Edward walked into the class ignoring me. This was to be expected as I was ignoring him too. Mr Banner told us that we would be watching a programme on photosynthesis for some bizarre reason.

The lights switched off and the blinds were drawn. It was completely dark other than the hallway lights through the door and the television set itself. When the programme started I noticed that I had watched it before therefore paid no attention. I started doodling again when there was a gentle breeze that came from somewhere blowing my hair slightly. I could hear Edward's breath intake. I looked up at him with questions in my eyes but he completely ignored me. I know for a fact he likes the smell of my hair because every time I got close enough he would always take a deep breath.

I could feel an electric current pulse through my veins and I wanted to reach my hand out to touch his. I don't know where this impulse came from but I ignored it anyway. Biology was soon over and we left to other classed.

* * *

The rest of the week was the same, Edward completely ignoring me other than staring at me first thing in the morning. I found out that all 5 of the group were going to the show this weekend and the after party which I was nervous about as I would have to do a press conference in that party.

Currently it was Saturday morning and I was sat in the air port waiting for my private jet to be ready. I was sat in the air port's Starbucks and that's when I saw the Cullen's walking through the crowds towards the check in desk, which I still had to do. I joined the queue a couple people down from that group not wanting to be seen.

"What do you mean we have to wait an extra half an hour for our jet?" Rosalie shouted. That means that they have their own jet, hell the Cullen's are rich.

"We have another private jet on the track and at the moment they have a high priority over yours" The attendant replied calmly. _Does that mean I'm more important than the famous Cullen's?_ I did a happy dance within my head.

"That's just Bull" Edward muttered.

"You are free to wait in the VIP lounge though" They all mumbled their responses and soon walked off to the VIP lounge. Five minutes later I was at the desk.

"Good morning" I said to the attendant while I handed in my flight information.

"Good morning Miss Angel, your flight will be ready to leave in about 10 minutes" I noted my thanks and headed off to the VIP lounge. When I reached the door I realised that they were all in their, therefore I pulled my sunglasses on and tried to sneak in. They were all surrounding the buffet table. There were some other passengers within this area but mainly elderly people. I sat in the far corner away from everyone and kept to myself. Soon enough the time flew by.

"Miss Angel to gate 3 please, your jet is now ready" A voice came from an overhead speaker. I grabbed my bags and walked towards the door.

"What kind of name is Angel?" Emmett laughed while I walked out the room. Someone greeted me and took my bags. I was soon enough completely comfortable in my on little jet and I was up in the air on my way to New York.

The seat belt sign flashed on so I fastened myself in. The plane started it downwards journey and within ten minutes I had my bags in hand and was walking through the airport. I saw a man dressed formally holding a white sign with "Angel" written across it, I headed towards him. He smiled and took hold of my bags and we headed off to a limo. He opened the door then jumped back as a person jumped out and tackled me to the ground.

"Oh baby girl I missed you"

"I missed you too Ez" I hugged my friend back. She finally got off of me and we got back into the limo. I told her all about Forks and what it's like being at school.

"Any hot guys?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"Yes there is, that reminds me I have a problem"

"Uh oh sweetie tell aunt Ez all about it" She said while patting my hand.

"You remember I told you about that group back in Fork that used to bully me?" – She nodded her head so I continued – "Okay well, I talk to two of them now, I'm slowly giving Edward pay back, by the way he is so totally hot, but this biggest problem is that they are coming to the show tonight and the after party" Ez gasped in response.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure but I just hope they don't recognise me all done up and with hardly any clothes on" I laughed. We had arrived back at the apartment I used to stay in and I couldn't help but smile.

The next couple of hours were complete mayhem, full of make-up and hair being done then being rushed to the venue. Our limo just pulled up and we were pulled towards the dressing room where I found my Renée leaning against my vanity.

"Mom!" I shouted and ran over to her.

"Bella" - My mother breathed – "I missed you so much sweetie" She said while fluffing up my hair a little bit.

"Same here" I leaned into her touch.

"Ez told me about the Cullen's being here tonight" I mother mentioned.

"Yeah, but not to worry I'll keep my distance" I smiled. I sat down at my table and applied my final touches to my make-up and hair. I saw Victoria appear from behind a rack of underwear.

"Good evening V" I shouted over the nosy room. Her head snapped up and looked at me with a wide smile.

"Bella darling!" – She stretched her arms out and gave me a large hug – "I'm so glad you could make it. So here are the underwear, swimwear and night wear you'll be wearing, you have your usual angel wings and you will be doing the last walk, tonight we have Usher as our musical guest, actually there he is, USHER!" –She waved her hands frantically and then the one and only Usher walked towards us – "I'd like you to meet our star Angel" – she winked at me- "Angel this is Usher"

"I know who he is V" I laughed. He picked up my hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

"And I know who you are Angel, I loved the cover on sports illustrated" He winked and I blushed.

"Yes she is just fabulous now lets get the show on the road" Victoria clapped. Usher left my side and went to get set up. I walked over to the rack of clothes and found what I was starting with. My colour was blue throughout the whole show it seemed, including my blue angel wings. We were to start with our swimwear and mine came from the very sexy range. A runched plunge bandeau top with multi ring low rise bottoms. One of my favourites. I slipped on my bikini and went to get help to put my winds on. Sure enough Renée was standing by ready and waiting and attached my wings to my back. She helped me pull on my heels and we were all set to get the show on the roll.

"Okay people, here we go get ready now" Jay Alexander shouted out towards the dressing room. We heard Usher doing his introduction and then jumped straight into his songs and everyone went on their que. I was last as to be expected.

When we walked out there was a screen above the door that showed the pictures of the models and the names, thank goodness that the photos that were being used of me weren't face on, therefore hard to recognise me.

"Angel go" Jay shouted out, I stepped forward into the bright light.

* * *

**It's show time!! I thought I would skip a couple days to get into the main weekend. As you can see the Cullen's are all going to be at the show and after party which most of you wanted to happen so I thought I would work. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See the green button down there? Press it and tell me what you think.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Thank you Thank you!! I love you all, I got 57 reviews for the last chapter and I actually did a happy dance. Well loads of you were begging for an update and so here it is two days early!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own this story =D**

* * *

"_Angel go" Jay shouted out, I stepped forward into the bright light._

I could hear the crowds screaming, lights flashing all over the place and glitter falling from above. I put on my best smile eager to please the crowd. I started my walk down the catwalk and walked towards Usher who was stood in the middle, who in turn was reacting with every model. Once he saw me he smiled.

"There's my angel" He spoke during a pause in the song, which caused the audience to scream louder which I didn't think was possible. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and carried on with my walk. I was just reaching the end of the catwalk when I saw them. All 5 of them sat on the front row watching all the models coming and going. Jasper, Emmett and Edward all had large smiles on their faces due to the lack of clothing.

I blew a kiss towards the photographers and then carried on back. By the looks of it they didn't recognize who I was which is a plus. As I walked back down Usher was walking backwards singing to me and I just smiled the whole way.

In the back there was a quick costume change into the night wear range. I had a sheer blue bra that had a draped material that spilt down the centre and was paired with some simple briefs. I reattached my wings, fluffed my hair and was ready to head out again.

This time when I passed Usher we did a little dance together and I couldn't stop laughing till the end of the run way where all the guys were drooling and the girls were admiring my outfit. I thought I would play a little and blow a kiss towards Edward who in turn widen his eyes in amazement and got a punch in the shoulder from Emmett.

Back towards the changing room once again and I was ready for the lingerie. I had a royal blue plunge demi bra that hardly covered my breast which was lined with crystals across the cup and the straps. The bottoms were once again the normal briefs with the same pattern. Victoria knows that I don't like wearing anything less as it makes me uncomfortable.

I was soon back on the catwalk as the finale. All the other models were lined up on one side of the catwalk while I walked down the rest. Usher was still singing while I strutted down the runway. I added an extra sway to my hips which didn't get unnoticed by the crowd. I reached the end and once again the guys had their mouths dropped open giving me that extra confidence boost. I walked back and joined the long line of models. Usher announced each model and in each turn we all walked up to take a bow. Then Victoria walked onto the stage and the crowds once again erupted.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming to see my new range. I now want to say a big thank you to Angel, come here Angel" – She held her hand out and I walked towards her smiling, - "Angel here was suppose to be taking a break but was kind enough to come back for one more show, now I have something for you" She said into the microphone.

She walked over towards Usher and he handed her a parcel. It was a little blue box with a white ribbon. I was nervous of what it could be. She handed it to me and I opened it. I gasped when I saw what was inside, a necklace with a pair of angel wings with a diamond in the middle. I could feel the tears. She was currently telling the audience what she got me and everyone cheered. She turned to me and leaned into my ear to whisper.

"I got it on a long chain so you can hide it under your clothes" I smile and nodded and gave her the biggest hug I could while I still had my wings on.

"Let's go party!" Victoria shouted out and I laughed. We all headed back to the changing rooms to get dress for the after party. I got hugs from most of the models saying they missed me and then Renee came up to say what she thought about the show. I was brushing through my hair when Victoria came up behind me holding a white bag.

"Not something else V"

"Just for tonight" She unzipped the white bag and showed me the gorgeous blue dress that was on the hanger. It was the cowl neck dress, which was backless and had a low V shape at the front. I couldn't wear a bra with this dress and I was okay with this. The dress was skin tight which would show off all my curves. I thanked Victoria and pulled on the dress, redid my make up and hair and pulled on my heels I was finally ready for the party.

"You look stunning Angel" -I turned to see Usher stood there with his hat tilted to the side. I smiled and thanked him- "I was wondering if I could escort you to the party"

"Of course" I smiled and took his arm. We made small talk while we headed back to where the catwalk was and where the party was being held. Nothing was completely different other than the chairs had been removed and there was constant music playing. I walked towards Renee with Usher on my arm. She instantly beamed when she saw us.

"Bel,..Angel, I didn't realize you knew Usher" Looking at me apologetically for the almost slip up. We tried our hardest to keep my identity secret and in public she was called Renee instead of my Mom because people would be able to quickly piece things together.

"Victoria introduced us earlier" I smiled up at Usher who smiled back down at me.

"How sweet, well just to let you know some of the models are doing a signing over there and Victoria wants you to take part"

"But what about you know?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" She smiled and patted my arm.

"Well I better go get this over with, I'll see you in a bit?" I turned to look up at Usher.

"I'm coming over there with you, I think I could spare half an hour" He smiled down at me and I giggled in response. We walked over to the table and I greeted Ez and the others. I took a seat as did Usher. Soon enough there was mass amount of people in front of us wanted autographs. I signed calendars, photos and covers of magazines, sports illustrated being the most popular. In that photo you can only see half my face due to my hair being everywhere and it is hard to distinguish who I am unless you read the name. The next person that stood in front of me was Emmett holding a sports illustrated magazine. I was confused that he didn't recognize me at all.

"Hey there" I smiled my dazzling my smile which seemed to make him loose his thought for a moment.

"Ugh hi" He answered shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want me to sign that for you?" I pointed to the magazine and he looked down then blushed. I made Emmett Cullen blush I couldn't help the small giggle.

"Sure" That just made me laugh even more. He passed me the magazine and I quickly wrote my signature.

"There you go all done, did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, I think your hot" He blurted out then covered his mouth and around him I could see Rosalie fuming.

"Thank you, enjoy the rest of the party" He smiled and then wondered off to the group. I could here Usher chucking next to me. I spent the next 10 minutes signing before my hand went numb. I followed Usher to the bar as he was getting some drinks.

"So what's it like being a model, must be interesting"

"So what's it like being a singer, must be interesting"

"Touché" He laughed. We told stories about our working lives and before I knew it it was time to head back to my apartment.

"I had a lovely time tonight, thank you for keeping me company" I gave Usher a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I had to protect you from the hoards of guys some how" – he laughed – "Can I get your number, so we can meet up at when you're next in New York?" I nodded and we swapped numbers, after saying goodnight to some of the models and other people I was in a limo heading back towards my bed. It didn't take long for me to zone out and fall into a deep slumber.

Sunday morning and Renee was bouncing on my bed.

"Morning sunshine" she sang I couldn't help but laugh at her cheeriness.

"Morning Mom, what time is it?" I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and sitting up.

"Just gone 10, I thought we could do a bit of shopping before you head back tonight"

"Sure" I smiled. I was soon up and dressed and me and Renee were wondering the streets of New York. We used to do this once a week. It seems that no one recognizes me if I'm wearing normal clothes like jeans and t-shirts so that's what I wore today. We bought some more jeans and warm tops for Forks. We were just looking into a shop window when I heard it.

"What is she doing here?" It was a screech that came from the one and only Rosalie Hale. I turned to my Mom who looked completely insulted by this girls' attitude.

"Excuse me?" I turned to looked at their group and crossed my arms across my chest in annoyance.

"Why are you in New York?" Edward asked.

"Did you follow us?" Rosalie demanded.

"You're kidding me right, why would I follow you and I'm in New York to visit my mother thank you very much" - I turned and grabbed my mother's arm and bought her to stand next to me – "Is that a problem?"

"No Bella, sorry about them" Jasper apologized. I turned to look at Alice who was staring intently at me.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Alice what the hell are you doing" Rosalie shouted but Alice ignored her and grabbed my arm and moved us out of ear shot from the others.

"You weren't here just to see your mother were you?" She asked.

"Of course I was" I answered confused.

"Sure you were, Angel"

_Oh Shit__. _

* * *

**Uh oh, Alice knows who she is, what will happen now?? Let me know what you thought about this chapter, did I do good or not, what did you like and what you didn't.**

**See that green button? Press it and leave a comment =D**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	11. Chapter 11

**I was hoping to update over the weekend but I had my leavers ball (Prom to some of you) and Sunday I was sleeping off the hangover haha. **

**I want to say a big thank you for all of those that reviewed, I got 84 reviews I think and I was smiling all day knowing I made people happy. **

**So here's your new update. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own the wall that all my Twilight posters are on. =]**

* * *

"_You weren't here just to see your mother were you?" She asked._

"_Of course I was" I answered confused._

"_Sure you were, Angel"_

_Oh Shit._

"I don't know what you're talking about" Out the corner of my eye I could see Renee looking back and forth between as was Edward.

"Bella, its okay I wont say anything but please tell me that I'm right even though I know I am" She held onto my hand.

"Can we meet up for a coffee later and we'll talk?" I couldn't deny Alice anything for some strange reason but I didn't want to admit it in front of everybody. Alice squealed and jumped on the spot then hugged me.

"That's fine with me, pass me your phone" – I passed my phone over and she entered her number – "I'll call you later and we'll meet up" She smiled then walked back to the others. Jasper smiled while wrapping his arm around Alice shoulders and they all walked off to carry on with their trip.

"Are you going to tell her everything?" Renee asked while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't see any harm in it, I know I can trust her" – I turned to looked at my Mom – "I'll invite her over to mine tonight"

"Are you sure you want to go to your place? She might be slightly overwhelmed"

"We'll see what happens" We spent the rest of the afternoon window shopping and were just heading to a little Mexican restaurant when I once again saw the Cullen's.

"I swear I'm cursed"

"Why do you say that Honey?" My mother asked while we were being seated.

"Everywhere I seem to go there they are, all the time" I muttered. Renee looked over to where I was looking at just looked at me with sad eyes.

"We don't have to eat here if you don't want"

"I missed this place" I smiled. None of them had noticed me yet thank goodness.

"Bella!" That was until now; I turned in my seat to see Marco coming out from the kitchen. He was the cook and owner of this little restaurant and I always came here twice a week and got to know him pretty well.

"Marco!" I stood up from my seat and went to his arms.

"How is my baby girl eh?" He released me from the hug and held me at arms length.

"I'm doing well how's my stud?" This caused Marco to laugh. Did I forget to mention he's gay?

"I'm very well my darling, Renee how lovely to see you" Marco let go of me and walked over to Renee and gave her a big hug. I took this chance to look over to the other booth. Rosalie was glaring; no surprise there, Emmett was smiling? I guess he didn't agree with the way Rosalie and Edward are being.

"So I'm guessing you would like your usual?" Marco asked and we both answered yes. Soon enough our food was placed in front of us. We were just making small talk about Forks and New York it was then I felt a presence behind me. I turned in my chair to see Alice grinning at me.

"Hey Alice" I smiled and leaned my arm on the back of the chair.

"Hey, we've just finished so I thought we could hang out for a bit?"

"Sure thing, you ready Mom?" I turned to see that the bill was already paid and Renee had stood up with her bag in hand.

"Sure am, lets go" I nodded and stood up. Alice waved to the others and walked with us.

"So have you always lived in New York since you left?"

"Nah, we lived in Phoenix at first, came here on holiday and decided to move" I answered her.

"Sweet, the shopping here is amazing"

"I know I could spend every waking hour here" Renee answered. I laughed at my Mother.

"Here we are" - I arrived at my apartment – "See you later Mom" I gave Renee and hug and she was off.

"Where's she going?" Alice questioned.

"She's going home" – Alice looked confused – "This is my apartment" She shrieked.

"You own an apartment, in New York?!" She shouted.

"Yes I do, but with some other people as well" She nodded and we headed indoors. We went up to the penthouse suite and when the elevator door opened Alice ran in taking all the surroundings. After about half an hour she finally settled down on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee.

"So are you going to tell me the truth then?" She asked while turning to face me. I picked up my coffee cup and stared into it.

"I will but you can't tell anyone, including Jasper" Alice frowned.

"Okay I promise now spill" She started bouncing on the seat and I couldn't contain the laughter within me.

"Well, I'm a model and have been in the past two years" -Alice took a sip and nodded for me to carry on- "I was on holiday here one summer and I was spotted by a scout. After weeks of interviews and photo shoots I got signed up and soon enough I was modeling on catwalks, including Victoria Secret" I smiled and Alice giggled.

"I think since those years back in Forks actually help, I was so unhappy with myself and when I moved to live with my Mom I changed my lifestyle and looks where's it got me" I smiled.

"Why are you back in Forks though when you have all this" She moved her hands around to show the apartment.

"I was being home schooled but wanted to take part in my final year, to be treated the same, not as Angel the underwear model" I laughed a little.

"I can't believe your willing to wear just underwear on stage, and that sports illustrated magazine cover was amazing"

"Oh I loved doing that shoot, the swimsuits are amazing, I still have them actually" I stood up from my seat and went over to my wardrobe in my room. I heard Alice gasp when I opened the doors to reveal my mass of clothes. I picked out the swimsuit that was my favorite.

"Here it is, I love this but I cant exactly wear it swimming" I laughed. I handed it to Alice who was staring at it in amazement.

"It's Gucci" She muttered. I smiled as I worked out Alice has a knowledge for designers.

"Isn't that the underwear you wore last night?" She asked pointing to the undergarments on the bed.

"They sure are" I nodded.

"Why do you still have them?"

"We get to keep what we model for Victoria; she really is a lovely woman"

"Wait a second you get free clothes?"

"Comes with the job" -I shrugged- "I always run out of places to put them though" I sighed.

"That is so awesome, so other than Usher who else have you met?" Alice asked while sitting on my bed.

"Um lets see, The Pussycat Dolls, they taught us some dance moves, Chace Crawford, Zac Efron, Madonna, Beyonce, but I'm still waiting to meet Robert Pattinson" I swooned. Alice giggled while I collapsed on the bed.

"That's quite a lot of people"

"Sure is, but I'm sure there will be more the next time in New York"

"Your coming back?"

"Yeah I'm going to Victoria Christmas party" I shrugged.

"That's so cool" I nodded. The rest of the evening Alice asked random questions which I answered.

"So what happened when I left the almighty Fork's high?" I asked in mocked seriousness.

"Not a lot really, Rosalie was extremely rude about it by slightly celebrating, me and Jasper didn't really say anything, Emmett just focused on sports more but the strangest was Edward"

"Why?"

"Two days after you left was when we found out you had gone, Edward went really quiet for ages, didn't hardly joke, kept to himself. Rose just thought it was because he missed picking on you, but I always thought it was more. After about a month he was back to his usual self, hardly picking on anyone, until Angela moved there. It was strange randomly started picking on her"

"Strange boy" I muttered.

"You should of seen Edward when you came back"

"Why?"

"Well no one knew who you were and he was instantly attracted to you, and I cant blame him by the way" – I blushed at her comment- "But when everyone found out you were Bella everyone had this new respect for you apart from Rose, I am sorry about her by the way, but Edward just wants to make amends and learn about you more. I don't blame you for the games your playing on him, I think he totally deserves it, maybe and Jasper could help" She smirked at me.

"I'm listening" We spent the next hour plotting our revenge to her brother. I couldn't be happier that I had another friend.

"When do you fly home?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow morning"

"That just reminded me, you were the other private jet from Forks, in front of us weren't you?"

"Yes I was, Victoria sent it for me so I could get to the show on time, and I heard Rosalie getting all huffy as she had to wait half an hour" I laughed.

"Well your lucky that we are leaving in the afternoon, I better get going now anyway, I'll see you on Tuesday" She smiled and gave me a hug. I walked her to the door and we said our goodbyes. I cleaned up some of the apartment and packed my bag ready for tomorrow's journey home.

All to soon the morning came around and I was pulling my bag into the elevator. I was picked up in the limo once again and dropped off at the airport. I checked in and not so long later I was placed on the plane. A couple of hours later I was walking out of the airport to be greeted by Jake and Leah who took me out for the evening.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the evening, other than me almost falling asleep in my room and I knew then it was home time. After saying hello and goodnight to Charlie I was finally in the comfort of my bed I drifted off to sleep dreaming about the past weekend.

* * *

**No cliffy this time just some girl bonding, I hope it was too your liking.**

**Let me know what you thought by pressing the green button down the bottom there.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter and I am sorry it is late, I have been busy with work as we are now on summer hours so I don't finish until 8 and I usually start around 12. But here is an update any who.**

**The last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the last one but that mainly due to the time of day I posted it.**

**I've had a few requests asking for Edward POV and I don't really like writing his POV but if I have more time I might start writing a separate story that does his point of view. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, but I do own the outfit that is described as I just bought it =]**

* * *

Tuesday morning at school was strange to say the least. I received a text from Alice saying that their flight was delayed and only got in in the early hours of the morning so were missing school. That wasn't the strange part; it was the people at school. Everyone seemed more…carefree. There was more laughter than anything people talking to everyone and generally having a good time. It was strange and it only occurred when the Cullen's weren't here.

The day was spent telling Jake and Leah a play by play of what happened on the weekend. I also gave them their tickets for the Christmas party and they were both excited. Leah was more excited at the fact I had met Usher and got his number and she kept trying to steal my phone which I had to hide in my locker in the end.

Tuesday night Jake and Leah came over for dinner and we watched tones of movies including some home movies of us when we were kids. Leah laughed at how tiny Jake used to be compared to me until he had his growth spurt. We sat around talking for hours until Charlie told them they had to go home because we had school in the morning.

* * *

The next morning I found myself dancing around my room getting ready for an exciting day at school. Alice and Jasper were going to help me plan some payback. I pulled on a long flowing top that just finished at the tops of my thighs and paired it with some footless tights and donned on some black high heels. My hair was curled and my make-up was subtle.

After finishing my breakfast I was soon on my way to school listening to the new song of Ciara's. I turned the music up loud and started singing along. I pulled into the car park, parked up and was strutting my way across the tarmac. I did a small wave to Alice who waved back but stopped when she received a glare from Rosalie.

Lessons went past in a breeze. Me and Angela talked about the past weekend, but I didn't mention anything about a fashion show. We were walking to lunch and got into the line. After picking my food up, which consisted of a salad and chicken sandwich I was sat next to Jake. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw that I had a message.

_Come over and get me ;) – Alice._

I stood up from my place and walked over towards Alice's table. Edward looked up from his seat and watched me walk, and I instantly added an extra sway to my hips. I noticed he was taking in my entire and I swear I could see him drools just a little bit. I stood behind Jasper's chair who looked up and I gave him a wink and he smiled.

"Can we help you?" Rosalie sneered.

"Just wanted to chat to Alice for a sec, maybe you too Jasper?" I smiled down at him and he beamed back and stood up holding his hand out for Alice.

"Why do you want to talk to them?" Edward asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Just wanted to ask them something personal, get their expertise you could say" I turned and lead them to another table.

"Could you explain what's going on?" Jasper asked while taking a seat.

"You didn't tell him?" I turned to Alice.

"Not yet, so here it is Jasper, gorgeous Bella here is going to get some well deserved payback on Edward, are you in or out?" She said bluntly. He looked between me and Alice.

"In" We both smiled.

"What's first?"

"Well Bella, thanks to you saying expertise we could say you were showing us some pictures of outfits, preferably underwear" – She winked at me – "you wanted my point of view and a guy's point of view and we could both go back slightly dazed. Jasper more than anything" She laughed.

"Do you have any pictures?" Jasper blurted out, I laughed while Alice smacked his arm and shook her head.

"Just play it up a bit" Alice smiled.

"We could actually make him see you in your underwear" Jasper suggested. Me and Alice looked at each other laughing as we both know he has already seen me in underwear but didn't know it was me.

"What's so funny you guys, I thought that would be a good idea"

"It is Jazzy don't worry" - I patted his hand – "How about this, tonight you say to Edward that you left something with me and you need it back and when he comes to get it I'll answer the door in my robe and underwear?"

"Oh I love it" Alice bounced.

"Can I come as well" I gasped at Jasper.

"Your girlfriend is right there!" I pointed at Alice who just shook her head and laughed. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, when you talk about the pictures say that you picked a red lacy set" I winked at both of them and they laughed. We stood from our table and I gave both of them a hug and headed back to my table and was still in hearing shot of their table.

"What is up with you two?" Emmett asked Jasper and Alice as they sat down. They both looked my way and I waved. I don't know how but somehow Jasper blushed.

"Uh…Bella wanted our opinions on something" Jasper stuttered. The other three looked at each other confused.

"She's so beautiful" I heard Alice muttered.

"What the hell did she want that's made you both go completely mad"

"She showed us some pictures" Alice started.

"So hot" was Jaspers response.

"What was?" Edward asked confused.

"Bella" They both answered.

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked. Alice coughed then started to explain.

"Bella has a date tonight, and she was wondering what was best to wear and wanted both our opinions and my god" Alice fanned herself and Jasper nodded his head.

"What on earth was she wearing that made Jasper blush, he never blushes" Emmett asked.

"Underwear" Jasper muttered.

"Dude no way!" Emmett boomed and looked at me and I winked and smiled and turned back to look at Jake.

"She did not show you pictures of her in her underwear" Edward stated.

"Oh believe me she did, we picked the red lacy, as it definitely has the WOW factor" Jasper smiled and blushed again causing Alice to giggle.

"I don't believe you" Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Edward ask her about it in Biology" Emmett suggested and he nodded and looked my way. The bell soon went and I headed off to my lesson and sat down in my usual place. Soon enough Edward came in and the questions started.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you asked Jasper and Alice for their opinions on underwear" I nodded.

"Sure is"

"Can I see?" I looked at him shocked.

"No, because its for my date to see tonight" I answered with a smile while he just stared at me wide eyed. He didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson. The rest of the day past in a blur, that was until I got home and everything seemed to slow down.

_What time are planning to send him over? – B_

_In about an hour, is that enough time? – A_

_Plenty, bring it on hehe – B_

I put my phone down and fluffed up my hair to give it that sex hair look. I applied a bit more make-up and pulled on my red lace set and pulled on a black satin robe over it. Charlie was out this evening for a work do so I was home alone. I was just applying another layer of gloss when there was a knock on the door. I looked out of my window to see Edward's car sat outside the house. I smiled and came down the stairs.

"Coming!" I called while I got on the last step. I pulled the robe close together to give the big reveal in a little while. I opened the door to find Edward stood there looking directly at me.

"Edward" I whispered and let my hands drop revealing my underwear as I watched his eyes open wide.

* * *

**Oops another cliffy, sorry. What will Edward's reaction be, what should it be? **

**Press the green button and let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to every one who reviewed and I'm going to give a mention to laura-stewart as she gave me an idea for this chapter so thank you to her.**

**I updated as soon as I could and hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but it is my Mum's birthday today! **

* * *

"_Coming!" I called while I got on the last step. I pulled the robe close together to give the big reveal in a little while. I opened the door to find Edward stood there looking directly at me._

"_Edward" I whispered and let my hands drop revealing my underwear as I watched his eyes open wide._

* * *

He started hyperventilating while looking me up and down.

"Edward are you okay?" I made no move to cover myself up but tilted my head to the side at the end of my question. I heard him whimper and next thing I saw shocked the hell out of me.

Edward Cullen fainted!!

"Oh crap" I stumbled down the couple of stairs and tided my robe up on the way. Luckily he didn't fall down the stairs but still he fell with a loud thump. I leaned over him and patted his cheek gently.

"Edward can you hear me?" He didn't answer or move. I took this chance to look him over, but not for injuries just basically to check him out. He lost some weight from the years but was more defined and was good looking. I was just looking down the rest of his body when I heard him.

"Like what you see?" I quickly met his eye and it happened so fast I didn't know how to react. His hand came up to the back of my neck and bought my face closer to his and his lips pressed against mine. For some strange reason I responded to the kiss but once I realised it was happening I stopped and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled.

"What are _you_ doing dressed like that?" He asked while pushing himself off the floor.

"Getting ready for my date" I answered while walking to the door.

"And you couldn't throw on any clothes to answer the door" I shook my head 'no' and he just sighed. It was then that I noticed he was following me up to the door.

"Why are you following me?"

"You could least offer me a drink seeming as you just made me faint"

"I didn't make you faint that was your own problem"

"You could of least kept your dressing gown done up though" I shrugged my shoulders and led him into the kitchen and fetched him a glass of water while he took a seat at the table.

"Red lace huh?" He question while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes got a problem with that?"

"Yes that fact Jasper got to see you in your underwear before me" He muttered.

"I heard that and he only saw photos, not the real thing, even though Alice was trying to get me to show him, strange girl" I shook my head and grabbed some cookies and placed them on the table.

"Thanks, yeah when they both came back to the table they were acting really strange. Jasper even blushed he never blushes, what did you show them?"

"Just some pictures of me in underwear and before you ask no you can't see them"

"But I've already seen the real thing, which I wouldn't mind seeing again" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not a chance" I took a seat at the table.

"Why?"

"If I did you would faint again" I laughed and he glared at me.

"I can't believe I fainted" He put his head in his hands.

"Oh don't worry about it Edward, I wont tell anyone" – I patted his head – "Yet"

"What do you mean yet?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it" I smiled.

"I am not pretty, that is just way to girly" He shuddered.

"Seems I hit a sore spot, ouch" I laughed.

"Oh shut up Bella"

"Ooo touchy" I made a claw out of my hand and moved it towards him and growled which caused me to burst into fits of laughter.

"What time does your date get here?" I looked at Edward with confusion then at the clock.

"Soon" was my only answer. I didn't actually have a date and it seems that Edward didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. I had to think fast.

"Hadn't you best get dressed then?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, are you going to leave so I can get ready?"

"Not a chance" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Fine" - I muttered and got up and walked towards the stairs – "and stop staring at my ass" I shouted and he laughed in return. I quickly got into my room and pulled on a red dress that came to my knees and showed a nice amount of cleavage. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and dialled Alice's phone.

"_Hey Bella"_

"Hey Alice, big problem"

"_What's up?"_

"Edwards still here and my apparent date should be here soon and he won't leave"

"_Ah okay, fancy a movie tonight?"_

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

"_Want to watch a movie with me and Jasper tonight?" _

"Oh I get it; I'll see you in a min"

"_Peace out" _And the line went dead. I rushed downstairs to see that Edward had moved to the living room and was looking at pictures all from my childhood.

"You really have changed Bella" The sudden noise made me jump and blush.

"Yeah two years does that to you" I answered and sat on the couch and Edward came to join me. He stared at his shoes and kept quiet.

"I better get going"

"Yeah, I'll walk you out" I headed to the door with him behind me when I opened the door there stood Jazz with his fist up to the door ready to knock.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" Edward questioned.

"I have a movie date" He smiled then winked at me.

"Hang on" – He closed the door and turned to me – "you asked Alice and Jasper for their opinions on your underwear and your date is Jasper! How the hell does that work? And not to mention the fact that he's cheating on Alic..."

"Hey Jazzy why are you out here?" We heard Alice through the door. Edward pulled the door open to see Jasper and Alice hugging, he looked between us all bewildered.

"What the hell is going on" Alice jumped at Edwards's tone, even I flinched.

"My date cancelled on me so I asked these two over to talk" I answered.

"Why are you wearing that then?" He pointed to my dress.

"He phoned me to cancel and before I could get changed you turned up" I looked over at Alice who winked at me.

"Right, but you kept saying your date will be here soon" He looked confused and it looked so adorable on his handsome features.

"And here we are" Alice smiled as I ushered them in. Edward sighed angrily and walked out the door.

"Bye Edward" Alice shouted and waved to her brother and I just stood and watched him walk away, with his shoulders slumped over. I turned back around to my two guests who were smiling brightly at me.

"Well that was interesting" I laughed. After relaying all the information of what happened in the past hour Alice and Jasper couldn't sit up any longer as they were bent over with laughter. Soon they sobered up while we were having a cup of tea. Jasper excused himself to the bathroom leaving me and Alice alone.

"Alice, I'm thinking about telling Jasper" I whispered in fear of him hearing.

"Only if you want to" She answered.

"Only if you want to what?" Jasper asked while coming down the stairs.

"I need to let you in on something, and you might be a bit embarrassed" – He looked confused – "I'm a model" – He looked even more confused – "my alter ego is called Angel" – I paused and then noticed the realisation come across his face.

"As in Angel the Victoria Secret model that we saw the other weekend?"

"One and only" I smiled and once again Jasper blushed.

"I can't believe I said those things to you, and I have seen you in your underwear oh dear lord" He collapsed on the sofa and buried his head in his hands causing me and Alice to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Jazz, I'm used to the things being said, I'm really surprised no one has recognised me since I came back apart from Alice"

"But I have a poster of you on my wall" At that point I took a sip of my drink and spat it back out and laughed while he groaned.

"Aw that's sweet Jazz" - I smiled – "The big question is, are you going to keep it up or take it down" I challenged him and laughed at his face. He looked conflicted while looking between me and Alice.

"Honey its okay if you like Bella's alter ego you just wont get a chance to be with the real thing" Alice laughed as did I. Jasper relax and admitted he wanted to keep it.

"Emmett and Edward both have one as well. Well Emmett more than Edward and it pisses Rose right off" Jasper suddenly said.

"Well when they find out it's me Rose is going to hate me more. And I know Emmett is a fan, when he got me to sign his Sports Illustrated he was stuttering and calling me hot. I wonder how he would act around me when he finds out" I pondered and laughed at the same time.

"So what's it like being a model?" Jasper asked while leaning back pulled Alice closer to his side. I watched as she snuggled into him and felt that pang of loneliness.

"It has its perks, free clothes, meeting Celebrities and what not" I noted off. He just smiled and nodded.

"So how long have you been modelling for Victoria secret?"

"About a year and a half, I got spotted in New York when I was on holiday with Renee and they snatched me up quickly. Things never have been the same since. I moved to New York got an apartment with some friends and did shows every weekend. I've modelled for other companies but Victoria Secret is my contractor" He just smiled and nodded the whole way through.

"I would never have thought shy Bella Swan would be a lingerie model" Jasper mused.

"Well I didn't expect it but I haven't regretted it at all. I'm only taking a break to get a proper education and find some non-famous friends" I giggled.

"And we fit right in there" Alice laughed along with me. The rest of the evening was talking about our different life styles but then we got to some serious talking.

"We need to plan more revenge" Alice muttered.

"How about we make him jealous?" Me and Alice turned to Jasper with questioning glances.

"How about you get a boyfriend or something?" He shrugged.

"And I know the perfect guy" I smiled as I picked up my phone as it began to ring. After the third ring he picked up.

"Hey…"

* * *

**So did Edward's reaction please you? Also who should Bella be on the phone too? Let me know what you think.**

**Press the green button to comment =D**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU!! I got over 100 reviews for the last chapter and I was very happy for two days. So I wanted to note down your guesses.**

**James – 7  
Usher – 23  
Jacob – 12  
Mike – 9**

**Let's see who's on the phone shall we?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, but I do own this story plot that everyone seems to love. **

* * *

"_We need to plan more revenge" Alice muttered._

"_How about we make him jealous?" Me and Alice turned to Jasper with questioning glances._

"_How about you get a boyfriend or something?" He shrugged._

"_And I know the perfect guy" I smiled as I picked up my phone as it began to ring. After the third ring he picked up._

"_Hey…"_

* * *

"Bella baby how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Seth, how are you?" Seth is a model that I met in my first year, he was also an underwear model for Victoria Secret, and he was extremely good looking and very well known. But most people didn't know he was completely gay as he was just so manly.

"I'm fabulous, now am I ask why are you calling me baby girl?" He only speaks to me like that, I find it cute.

"I need to ask a huge favour from you"

"Go ahead" Alice and Jasper were both on the sofa staring at me with confused look.

"You remember the reason I was in New York?"

"That prick that bullied you?"

"Yeah, well I'm back in Forks now and I'm giving him a lesson, and I want you to help out"

"What can I do sweetheart, anything to destroy a man" He giggled.

"Can you come here for couple weeks and pretend to be my boyfriend?" I went straight to the point rather than messing around.

"Of course I can" We sorted out all the details including that he would come meet me at my school for lunch therefore everyone sees him. I smiled while I hung up.

"Was that Seth Clearwater? The underwear model, the most gorgeous man in the world?" Alice asked staring wide eyed.

"Excuse me, I'm sat right here" Jasper waved a hand in front of her face while I laughed.

"Yeah he is, but I'll let you into a secret" –She leaned forward from her chair – "He is completely gay"

"What do you mean he's gay, he is so manly even in interviews" She almost shouted.

"That's his publicist fault; it's to draw in the female fans and what not"

"Right, I can't believe I'm going to meet him, and Edward will be so jealous" She clapped. Around 10 Charlie came home and Alice and Jasper went, both excited about tomorrow.

The next morning I was excited to see Seth again; it had been a couple months that I had seen him as he had been travelling the world. I quickly jumped out of my bed, had a shower and finally I was stood in front of my chest of draws again. Tapping my chin I reached in and took out my black and white polka dot set that would match perfectly with my polka dot wrap dress and shoes. After pulling my outfit together I put my hair into soft curls that fell over my shoulders and applied minimal make-up.

The usual school routine went ahead, I turned up people would stare, I would head to class and then it would be lunch. I was sat with the usual crowd and kept glancing towards Alice who was smiling hugely. Suddenly everything went quiet and I could hear quiet gasps.

"Oh my god" Jessica whispered while her mouth dropped open. I turned to see Seth stood in the doorway in tight fitted jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had his sunglasses on but raised them up to the top of his head and scanned the hall. Once he saw me he smiled and made his way over. I stood up and almost ran to him. I jumped up into his open arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hey baby girl" He whispered. I leaned back and he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and I heard even more gasps.

"Hey, thank you so much for this" I hugged him closer so I could whisper to him.

"Not a problem, now which one is he?"

"You see the table to the left?" – I felt him nod his head – "He's the one with bronze hair"

"Bloody hell girl, he is one fine piece of eye candy" I laughed at his comment. He placed me back on the floor and everyone was still quiet.

"Come on" I grabbed his hands and moved him towards the table I was previously sitting at.

"Everyone this is Seth, Seth this is Jacob, Leah, Jessica, and Mike…"I kept saying names while pointing them all out. Seth sat down and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt nice being held this way.

"Ah so your Jacob, I've heard a lot about you from this one" He tickled my side and I laughed.

"You have?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow. He was in with the whole pretending dating thing as well as Leah but they didn't know who the person was.

"Yeah, she never stops talking about her best friend" Jake smiled and normal conversation took over.

"So Seth how long are you in Forks for?" Jessica asked while fluttering her eyelashes and leaning forwards giving everyone an eyeful of her cleavage.

"It will probably been on and off for a couple weeks as I want to spend as much time with Bella but I still have a job to do" He smiled kindly then looked back at me and placed a small kiss on my lips. I smiled brightly.

"How long have you and Bella been together?" Mike asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh about 2 months, that's about right isn't it baby?" Seth turned to me.

"Sure is" I smiled and leaned into his chest while he rubbed a hand up and down my back. The bell went and we all stood up and collected our bags. Seth walked me to class carrying my bags.

"So I'll see you later?" He nodded.

"We'll go do something" I smiled.

"Here comes Edward" I glanced behind Seth to see Edward giving him glares.

"Get ready"

"For wh…" I was cut of by Seth's lips as he pressed against mine, they moved together but it did feel strange kissing Seth. I heard a growl pass my ears and I pulled away from Seth to see Edward walk into the class room and most people in the corridor staring. I waved bye to Seth then enter my classroom. I saw Edward staring down at the table with such anger. Jessica came towards me and walked with me to the back of the room.

"I can't believe you know the Seth Clearwater, and you kissed him, I am so jealous" I laughed at her cause she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm better than that stupid model" I heard Edward mutter.

"Excuse me Edward?" I turned towards him and stared into his eyes. I was slowly getting entranced by the different swirls of green.

"Never mind, so was he meant to be your date last night?" He asked while ripping a piece of paper up into small pieces on the desk.

"Yeah but his flight got cancelled" He just nodded and didn't say anything else for the rest of class. By the time school finished I just wanted to apologize to Edward because he looked really down. I just couldn't see why though, he was supposed to be more jealous than depressed. I walked towards their group when I was leaving. Rosalie stepped in front of the entire group.

"How the hell did you get Seth Clearwater to go out with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much did you pay him?" She leaned to one side balancing all her weight on right foot to tap the left one.

"I didn't pay him anything" I was starting to get defensive.

"Of course you did, he wouldn't just go out with a normal teenage girl like you"

"If you have to know, I know him through my Mom, she's best friends with his and we met a couple of years ago and started going out two months ago, so don't you dare accuse me of paying for a boyfriend, just because you had fun destroying my self esteem 2 years ago, doesn't mean that I still suffer from the damage that you did" I shouted causing the whole car park to once again go quiet and I almost ran to my car trying to hold the tears in. I didn't cry until I got home and sat at the forest edge in the rain. I was sat on a fallen tree and crying my heart out. I heard rustling but chose to ignore it until I felt arms wrapped around me. I didn't know who's they were and I didn't care.

"What we did wasn't at all fair" I heard a soft voice but I knew from the deepness of it, it was Emmett's.

"I know that your early school life was hell with us around but when you left we slowly grew up but of course Edward and Rosalie reverted back to their old ways with Angela, and for some reason we joined in. I only ever started going out with Rose when she wasn't picking on people, she can be a truly beautiful person but it doesn't always show. I know we shouldn't have done what we did and I am sorry for my actions and how it has hurt you. Even though I am truly sorry for what I did myself, I am also amazed how well you have come out of it. You are full of confidence, you have a model boyfriend, you know how to fight back, and you are utterly beautiful and could give Rose a run for her money but please don't tell her or she'll hurt me" I snorted but turned to look at him. He wiped away a stray tear with him thumb.

"Come on lets get you back in the warmth" He picked me up bridal style.

"Thank you Emmett" I smiled up at him while he looked down at me with a cute dimpled smile.

"Not a problem" He walked up to my front door when I heard a little shriek, and turned my head to see Alice running towards me along with Seth.

"Baby girl where have you been?" He asked while plucking me out of Emmett's arms.

"I just needed somewhere to escape to, but found so much more" I smiled back at Emmett who just tipped his head and walked back to his jeep while Seth and Alice took me into the house. I quickly ran upstairs to change into some warm dry clothes.

"Okay, now that I'm all sorted, what's happening?"

"Well I've come to see you obviously as I haven't seen you in months" Seth smiled while taking a seat next to me.

"And I have come to invite you to a party" Alice bounced on her seat.

"Right okay?"

"I thought we could use it for your advantage" Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

_I know that look…_

* * *

**So no one guessed it would be a gay Seth however, azdisasterdiva guessed close with a gay celebrity. I hope I didn't disappoint. **

**What do you think Alice is planning? I have an awesome idea. =D**

**Thank you once again. **

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the late delay, I've been busy with work. I need to explain some things.**

**About Seth being Bella's fake boyfriend, I thought I would let you guys know my reasons behind him. I love Seth that's my main one. People suggested Usher, problem with that, He's in his 30's, He only knows Bella as Angel. Problem's with Jacob, He's going out with Leah and everyone knows that. Problem's with Mike, it would be plain weird the same with James haha. **

**Also some of you have been asking about her necklace, she keeps it hidden and only wears it when it can be hidden. In this chapter it's in her jewelry box =D**

**Any other questions let me know. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, I have just borrowed the characters. **

* * *

"_And I have come to invite you to a party" Alice bounced on her seat._

"_Right okay?"_

"_I thought we could use it for your advantage" Alice wiggled her eyebrows._

_I know that look…_

* * *

Alice is a genius! The plan she came up will work a dream and I know I can pull it off. With a little help from Jasper things will go perfectly.

Everyone was talking about the upcoming party, girls discussing what they are going to be wearing while guys talked about alcohol. I invited Angela to come along with me and Seth but she declined and didn't give a reason why she couldn't come, which I didn't understand.

I spent Thursday night with Seth by going to the movies with Jacob and Leah. It was an interesting night to say the least. We went to a karaoke bar afterwards where we found out Jacob has an amazing singing voice. Charlie has also met Seth and didn't know what to say to a famous model which caused me to giggle for ages.

Currently I was sitting at my vanity desk applying some smoky eye shadow while Alice raided my wardrobe.

"You should wear this, with this as you can use it later" She picked out a white dress that hit just above the knees and a thick black belt with killer black heels. The girl has style.

"Looks good" I turned back to fixing my hair into the "sexed up" look. Once I was pleased with my hair and make-up I slipped on my outfit.

"Right, so when Jazzy has done his thing you go to Edward's room not mine" Alice instructed me.

"I know Alice you've told me this three times in the last hour" I huffed while throwing my keys into my clutch bag. She just sighed and shook her head. An hour or so later we were already at her house and the party was in full swing. Music was blaring out of huge speakers from the corners of the room. A table held drinks and snacks, while the sofas were pushed against one wall where some people were generally making out. In the corner I could see Seth and Jacob talking so I walked my over to them.

"Hey baby girl" Seth almost shouted while leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. He was wearing an outfit that was similar to the one he wore when he came to see me in school, but he was wearing a black t-shirt rather than a white one. He looked rather dashing if I do say myself.

Jacob and Leah left to go dance and we soon followed. I looked over the crowd while I had my back towards Seth and noticed Alice pushing Jasper towards me. She caught my eye and winked. She started mouthing something at me but I couldn't pay attention as my front was suddenly really cold. I looked down to see a red stain on my white dress and Jasper staring at my chest. My black lace bra was starting to show through and I moved to cover myself up.

"Bella I'm so sorry" Jasper started, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry, Alice can I borrow something?" Alice appeared by Jasper's side and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

"It's the door at the top of the stairs" Alice pushed me towards the stairs and sauntered back downstairs. I walked up towards Edward room and once I opened the door I was hit by the scent of Edward, it was very similar to cinnamon.

His room was a mix of black, white and gold. It suited him perfectly. He had a large bed in the middle of the room with gold covers. His stereo and CD's took up half a wall. I really wanted to scan the covers but I knew Alice would send Edward up soon to come find me. I quickly stripped down to my underwear looking at the ruined dress. I'm glad it wasn't designer otherwise I wouldn't be very happy right now. I walked over to Edward's wardrobe with my heels still on and I found out he had a walk in wardrobe. I found the dress shirts I was looking for and started fingering through them. I heard the door open and close.

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice called out to me.

"In here" I called out while picking up a silk white dress shirt.

"What are yo..." – He stopped at the entrance to his wardrobe and turned to see him looking me up and down. He was stunned to silence, but least he hasn't fainted.

"Your sister's clothes are too small, you don't mind if I borrow a shirt do you?" I asked while looking back at the shirts that I was holding up.

"I…uh…what?" I loved stuttering Edward. I turned to look at him.

"Your not going to faint again are you?" I pointed at him. That seemed to shake him out of his trance. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"No I'm good, and who said you could come into my room" He leaned against the door jam.

"Alice" I answered while pulling the shirt off the hanger.

"Right okay" He stared down at the floor.

"Do you mind if I borrow this? My dress is ruined and Alice is literally tiny" I held the shirt in front of him for him to agree to me wearing it.

"What do you mean your dress is ruined?"

"Jasper spilt something on it" – I walked past him and added an extra sway to my hips. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. I picked up the dress from his bed and held it up for him to see – "See, I can't really wear that"

"This went see through didn't it"

"What?"

"Never mind, yeah sure you can borrow that but people will think you just slept with me"

"Why would they think that"

"The fact you're wearing my shirt and have sex hair"

"It won't look like that once I've spruced it up a bit" He went to ask a question but I didn't let him ask as I started to get ready. I pulled his shirt on and rolled the sleeves up slightly so I was able to see my wrists. I did up the buttons but left enough show some cleavage. The shirt came down to mid-thigh which I think is suitable. I picked up my big black waist belt and pulled it on. I walked towards his mirror and fluffed my hair up a bit more and made sure that you couldn't see my bra. All this time Edward was sat on his bed watching me get dressed. I walked out of his room and he followed me like a lost puppy. I walked into Alice room and Edward stopped at the door.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I need some jewelry" I picked up some dangling necklaces and bracelets. Once I was pleased with my outfit I started to head downstairs but when I reached the stairs I turned to look at Edward who walked into me causing me to topple over but he grabbed my waist before I could fall down the stairs.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks but do you mind letting me go?" I looked down at his hands.

"I rather not" I looked up at his face to see him smiling smugly back at me.

"Fine by me"

"Really" He looked so confused, it made him look cute.

"Really" I moved my hands to his sides and started tickling. He started laughing but I kept going and he was soon withering around.

"Bella, stop" He was breathing so hard.

"Let go Edward" I whispered in his ear and I swear I heard him moan but he did release me and I took a step back watching him catch his breath.

"You're so going to pay for that"

"Bring it" I turned around and walked down the stairs. I heard mummers coming from people mainly about my outfit choice but I couldn't give a damn. I went towards Seth who was chatting with Alice.

"Wow Bella, you really know how to pull that look off" I smiled at Alice's compliment and turned to talk to Seth.

"I would so go straight for you" Seth whispered in my ear causing me to laugh. He pulled me onto the make shift dance floor and we started dancing. I really enjoyed going out with Seth he was my usual going out buddy back in New York, I missed those times. Sean Paul's We Be Burnin' song had just come on when I looked up at Seth but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at someone across my shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Edward asked.

"Go ahead" – Seth leaned down to kiss me then whispered in my ear – "Do your worst" – then winked at me as he stood back up. I couldn't help but smile. I turned round to Edward who pulled me close to him. I could feel every indent on his chest through the shirt I was wearing.

_So when you see the S.P. floating don't provoke him  
Cause the girls we be poking have to smoking.  
Best thing fi the recreation a fi get the best girls inna every nation.  
All Topper girls we promotin' and suportin'  
And dem love how we flow king here them shouting  
First class ticket invitation girls from New York, England and Jamaican._

Everyday...

[Chorus:]  
We be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna say.  
We be earnin' dollars turning 'cause we mind de pon we pay.  
More than gold and oil and diamonds - girls, we need dem everyday [ - radio version]  
Some got gold and oil and diamonds - all we got is Mary J [ - club version]  
Recognize it, we pimpin' as we riding [ - radio version]  
Legalize it, time to recognise it [ - club version]

[Verse 2:]  
Girls them a page me waan fi raise me  
True me write nuff tune and drive them crazy.  
Well I man a true born Jamaican  
Ready fi the girls them inna every situation.

We a the gal dem pro, them know we flow  
With the lyrical content that make them dip low and  
Make the club keep jumpin'  
Turn up the bass make we here when it pumpin'.

Summertime bounce to the music people choose it  
Sean da P gal a cruise with... well reputed cause.  
We a the girls them champion,  
Have nuff a them like the great king Solomon.

Many girls inna wi eye sight sexy dress type  
Se them ready fi a hype night  
Just gimme di light  
An make we blaze it the roof we haffi raise it again

Just as the chorus came on I turned around and pressed my back up against Edward. Suddenly the sexual tension got high. We fully bumping and grinding as were most people. Edward seemed to be a good dancer which made me smile. Once the song was over I turned to see a look of lust in his eyes while he smirked at me.

"Thanks for the dance" His smooth voice was suddenly deeper than before.

"You too, I better get going, I'll see you later" I whispered in his ear and sucked the skin just below it until I heard him moan. I left him by himself while I walked towards my friends who all high fived me. Alice was impressed and I told her it was all of Seth's teaching. We shared some stories from New York but it was soon getting late and I decided to go home. After saying night to everyone Seth dropped me off home before he went back to his hotel and we made plans to get together this weekend and I was excited.

Charlie was asleep by the time I got home, which I'm glad for as I'm coming home in a different out fit than I left in. That's when I remembered I left my dress on Edward's bed. I just decided to go pick it up tomorrow.

After brushing my hair and taking all my make-up off. I slipped into a pair of shorts and I fell asleep in Edward's shirt, dreaming of what could have happened in his room earlier that night.

* * *

**Edward saw Bella in her underwear again! But didn't faint, that must be an improvement. Also Edward's ticklish!! Hell yeah! **

**Press the green button to let me know what you think.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the late update, I've been working loads and most of my shifts are day ones now so I don't have time to write a post. Thank you again for the lovely reviews.**

**Okay some people have mentioned that I need to check my tenses and grammar, as I don't really have time I am going to be looking for a beta, so if you want to be my beta, for either this story or both of my stories send me a PM. =D**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own another Robert Pattinson poster. **

* * *

"Ugh" I looked up to see Alice slamming my bedroom door.

"What did the door ever do to you Alice?" I giggled but soon stopped when she glared at me.

"Shut up Bella" She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and huffed while crossing her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Okay what's up?" I moved to sit next to her and slung my arm around her shoulder.

"Rose is such a…such a cow, I can't believe she would say such mean things about my clothes she's meant to be my friend!"

"Right…"

"She usually says really nice things about my clothes but now because I'm hanging out with you more they are turning 'ugly', pfft whatever she needs to get her eyes tested" – I really wanted to laugh at Alice's annoyed expression but I knew that if I did I would be in so much trouble with her.

"So you're pissed off because Rose called your clothes ugly?"

"Yeah, now I'm going to get her so pissed off" She had a smug look on her face.

"How?"

"You're coming over to a sleepover" Then she started bouncing on the bed.

"Me, you and Rose, that could be an interesting night" I mused.

"No silly, it will be Me, You, Jazzy, Emmett, Edward and Rose, we could do a little more payback, you at Edward, me and Rose" – Then she clapped her hands together and started rubbing them while forming a plan.

"That's fine with me, what's the plan"

"We need some paper and a pen"

"What why?"

"We're going to write Emmett a love letter from Angel" With that she winked and headed over to my desk to grab the paper. We spent an hour on writing a love letter to Emmett and packing my things for a sleepover.

"How are we going to get the letter delivered to him?" I asked Alice while buckling myself into her car.

"I thought I could excuse myself run around the front from the back of the house knock on the door leave the letter then run back" She answered as she pulled out of my drive way.

"Oh okay" I will never get Alice and her evil planning ways. We pulled up to the Cullen's house soon enough and walked through the door to see Emmett whipping Edwards ass with a towel. Edward actually screamed which caused me and Alice to fall to the floor laughing and we received glares in return.

"Hey guys Bella's joining us tonight" I got some cheers and some moans in response. Alice pulled me up towards the stairs to change into our pyjamas but half way up the stairs Rose turned up.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered at me.

"I've invited my BEST friend to my sleepover" Alice answered while she carried on pulling me up the stairs. I turned to see a look of shock and anger but also sadness crossed Rosalie's face. I felt bad that Alice called me her best friend when Rose's was hers before me. I and Alice pulled on our shorts and tank-tops before we head back downstairs where there was a heated discussion which abruptly stopped when I entered the room. I sat down on the seat next to Alice and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be really tense apart from Emmett who was smiling hugely at me and you couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Okay so let's watch Forgetting Sarah Marshall" Alice announced and got off of her seat to place the DVD in the TV. She turned the lights off and winked at me while she grabbed the letter from her back pocket and went into the kitchen. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Jasper went to answer it. He walked back into the living room with a letter in his hands just as Alice returned with a bowl of popcorn.

"Em, there's a letter here for you" Jasper passed the letter to Emmett who ripped it open. Everyone's eyes were on him and we soon saw him smile and a small blush creep into his cheeks. I looked over to Alice who winked back in return.

"Who's it from?" Edward asked while trying to read the letter over Emmett's shoulder but he held it close to his chest.

"The girl of my dreams" Emmett sighed.

"I didn't write you a letter" Rose confused looks caused Alice to giggle.

"I know baby, this letter is from Angel" Emmett sighed again.

"WHAT?" Rose suddenly shouted and lunged towards Emmett and grabbed the letter out of his hands and started to read it out loud.

_Dear Emmett, _

_The day I met you at the after show party I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Your handsome looks and your cute blush that appeared when you were shy were etched into my brain and I just knew that I couldn't forget you easily. _

_After a little research I found your last name and address and just had to write you a letter. The reason I am writing this letter is to ask if you would like to come to a Victoria Secret Christmas party as my date. I would be honoured to have you there with me. I will be in contact closer to the date to see if you will be attending. _

_Can't wait to see those cute dimples again. _

_Love Your Angel_

By the time that the party was going to be here I would have hopefully told Emmett that I'm Angel otherwise it could be a bit awkward. I was bought out of my thoughts by a scream and turned to see Rose stood in front of Emmett shouting.

"You are not going to a party with that stupid whore"

"Rose she is not a whore, she is a famous underwear model" Emmett defended.

"She parades around in her underwear getting paid for it, which equals a whore" Emmett stood up and looked down at Rose.

"Rose you cannot decide for me, if I want to go with Angel I can, from what I can tell she doesn't have a jealousy issue" The rest of us were either sitting or standing around watching the couple argue.

"Why on earth would I be jealous of _her_" Rose sneered.

"Because she has your dream job and you can't stand the fact that every man wants her and not you, you don't seem to think that I am enough for you"

"Even you're interested in her, what do you expect me to say, I walk into your room and all I see is posters of her. I don't like it Emmett"

"Babe…" Emmett went to grab her arm but she moved out the way.

"Don't" Then she turned to the front door being followed by Emmett calling her name. I turned to look at Alice who just looked stunned. I don't think we expected that reaction. I couldn't help but feel bad about causing an argument between a couple and seemed that Alice felt the same. Jasper didn't look impressed while Edward looked just his normal handsome self. _Damn him. _Emmett came in a while later and went straight upstairs. No body moved until I looked at Alice and she gave me a small nod. We both stood up and went up the stairs being watched by both boys.

"Prepare yourself" Alice whispered.

"For what?" She opened the door before she could answer and I gasped. Two of his walls were covered in pictures of me. Now I was even more confused, how on earth couldn't he tell it was me? I looked towards his bed to see Emmett sat on the edge with his head in his hands. We moved to sit on both sides of him and slowly wrapped our arms around him.

"Your either Alice and Bella, because if your Edward and Jasper get off me as I don't swing that way" Emmett muttered into his hands which caused us to laugh.

"Emmett…" Alice started but looked at me as she didn't know what to say.

"I know it's a lot" Emmett answered but confused about what he's talking about.

"What is?" I asked.

"The pictures, I really shouldn't have so many as Rose doesn't like it and it makes her uncomfortable but I can't help it, Angel is just mesmerising"

"Thanks" Then I slapped my hand over my mouth as I realised what I just said. Alice stared at me while Emmett lifted his head and looked at me.

"What do…oh my god" Emmett's eyes went wide as he looked at his wall then at me. He kept opening and closing his mouth looking exactly like a goldfish.

"Say something you big goof ball" Alice slapped the back of his head.

"You're her" Emmett pointed at me and then the wall. I did a small nod and I swear he was going to scream but instead he got confused.

"Why did you send me a letter, I'm flattered by the way" His cheeky grin finally appeared.

"Well, Alice" I leaned to look at her.

"Rose and me had a falling out so I wanted to piss her off so I thought I would do it through you but I didn't expect that to happen" She suddenly looked so sad but Emmett threw one of his big arms around her and pulled her into his side.

"It's okay sis its been an on going argument, but still I can't believe you" – He pointed at me – "are Angel, that's a shock to the system and now I feel embarrassed about the amount of pictures I have of you" The small blush appeared once again.

"Don't worry about it, I find it sweet, however I do have a question"

"Shoot"

"How come you didn't recognise me?"

"I'm not sure, when I saw you I thought you looked familiar but couldn't place it, then we found out you were Bella and I just thought that's where I thought I remembered you from"

"Oh okay, so you think I'm hot" I smiled and him.

"Oh god I can't believe I said that, I was so nervous in meeting you"

"Most people are, it's the fact that they've seen me in my underwear that's the problem"

"Uh yeah" He scratched his neck and looked at his wall.

"Look, we'll help you with Rose it's the least we can do"

"Really don't worry about it"

"No we want to help" Alice finally joined back into the conversation.

"How guys?" Emmett looked so lost.

"How about we get rid of these posters, you can keep them but just take them down" – He nodded his head in response – "and what I heard from earlier Rose wants to be a model, I'll call a friend and set up her own personal shoot, then maybe we could a poster of her up in your room"

"I like the sound of that" Emmett nodded.

"Okay we'll get it organised" Alice nodded her head.

"Come on let's go watch the movie" Emmett stood up and pulled me and Alice into a large hug causing us both to giggle. We finally headed downstairs to find that Jasper and Edward were already watching the film and we just joined in. Edward looked up when I got to the bottom step and patted the seat next to him. Alice pushed the small of my back towards him. I took a seat and felt him pulling me closer by throwing his arm across me shoulder. I snuggled up into his side, it felt nice to be close to someone. All to soon I drifted off to sleep with my head on Edward's shoulder.

I didn't expect tonight to happen the way it did, but I didn't regret it one bit.

* * *

**Rose and Emmett going through a rough patch, and now Emmett knows Bella's true identity. I didn't expect it to come out like this but it didn't and it's not to bad I don't think.**

**Let me know what you think by pressing the green button. **

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update, today has been my only day off in 2 weeks, sorry. **

**I wonder if I can get to 1000 reviews with this chapter, it would be nice if we could. This chapter is also slightly longer than usual. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I once again have added to my poster collection =]**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in Alice's bed. It took me a while to remember that Edward carried me to Alice's room last night. Alice was currently passed out beside me, snoring softly. I didn't want to wake her up therefore I slipped out of her bed and walked into her bathroom grabbing my phone on the way. Once I was safely in her bathroom I searched my contacts to set up the photo shoot for Rose.

"Good morning, Aro's photography, Jane speaking, how may I help?" Aro's photography was one of the first companies that I worked with. They were currently based in Seattle but moved around quite a bit. They knew my first name and I have worked with them multiple times in the past. Aro, the photographer was one of the best in the business; he knew how to make you look your best. He is an extremely close friend of mine.

"Hey Jane, its Bella"

"Oh my Bella, we haven't heard from you in a while, how are things?" Jane is Aro's personal assistant and is a lovely woman; she makes you feel completely at ease once you walk through the doors at the studio.

"Things are going well; I'm taking a break from modelling at the moment to finish school. I was just wondering if I could speak to Aro?"

"Of course sweetheart let me just get him" The phone went silent for a couple of minutes.

"Bella, lovely to hear from you" Aro's deep voice boomed through the phone.

"You too Aro" I couldn't help but smile, we had always been close, he told me which models to avoid and how to stick up for myself. I have massive respect for this man.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your bell like voice this early in the morning?" Aro chuckled.

"I need to ask for a favour"

"Anything for you sweetheart"

"Well I need to set up a photo shoot for a…friend" I couldn't really call Rose a friend as she had the massive dislike for me but hopefully things will calm down after this.

"That's fine, I can do this afternoon if you like?"

"That soon?"

"Yes, I will do anything for my favourite model, you will be here wont you?"

"I guess I could be"

"You said it was for a friend, surely you would want to give them support"

"Well here's the thing Aro, its for a friend's girlfriend, they had a massive falling out and he wanted to make it up to her and I thought I would step in as I found out she wanted to go into modelling but thought this photo shoot could be for both of their benefits"

"How so?"

"Well she'll get the chance to do a photo shoot with a famous photographer" – Aro laughed at this point – "and my friend will get a big poster of her to put on her wall" I smiled.

"You are too kind, you know that"

"I've been told that" I giggled into the phone.

"Okay so have them come in at 2 and we will be set" Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Bella are you in there?" Alice's muffled voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second"

"I better let you go, I will see you later"

"Thanks Aro, bye" I hung up and opened the door to find a very dishevelled Alice. Her hair was sticking all over the place while her pyjamas were all crinkled.

"That's not fair you look like a supermodel first thing in the model" -Alice whined while I raised an eyebrow at her- "Oh right you are a supermodel" I laughed at that comment and moved out of her way.

"The shoot is set up for today at 2"

"That soon?"

"Yeah Aro said he was available"

"As in Aro Volturi?"

"Uh huh" – Then in an Alice way, she squealed and started dancing around her room.

"That's so cool, Rose will just die"

"How are we going to get her there?"

"I'll sort that out, you just get Emmett there okay?" I just nodded and followed her out of her room and downstairs. We walked into the kitchen to find Emmett stuffing his face with pancakes, while Edward was sipping on coffee. Jasper was currently sat in the living room watching some war programme. Last night he stayed in Edward's room as I was in Alice's.

"Morning An…" Emmett didn't get to finish his sentence as Alice slapped the back of his head while I shook my head frantically while Emmett looked confused until I looked at Edward and he finally understood and winked at me.

"Alice why did you slap him he was only saying morning" Edward asked while refilling his cup with coffee. Alice just shrugged while grabbing a cup herself and motioned if I wanted one and I nodded.

"Girl's a strange" I heard Edward mutter from in front of me while he sat back down on his stool. I leaned forward and almost pressed my lips to his ear and whispered.

"No, We're just a mystery" I saw Edward shudder then start to turn around while I grabbed my cup from Alice. I looked over the rim of the cup and winked at him. Emmett was sat back watching our interaction intently.

"Em, do you think we could have a word?" He nodded and motioned me to follow him. Which I did and I ended up in his room, I was still slightly freaked out by the amount of pictures he had of me, also the amount of eye's watching me was slightly disturbing. Emmett sat on his bed and then patted the spot next to him.

"I've got a shoot booked for this afternoon" Emmett smiled and before I could react I was tackled into a bear hug. Emmett finally pulled away smiling like a loon.

"So how's this going to work?"

"Well's it's at Aro's Photography in Seattle at 2 this afternoon. Alice is going to get Rose there while I get you there. Aro knows everything that is going on so that's all sorted" Emmett just nodded his head along.

"Okay, got it, can I ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Why are you not telling people who your alter ego is?"

"Good question, the main reason is I wanted to fit in, even though most people used to know me as clumsy Swan its nice to come back different but also the fact most people don't know me helps in the way that I'm being treated like a normal teenage girl not a underwear model"

"I understand that, but what's up with the obvious flirting with Edward?"

"You noticed that huh?" Emmett grinned.

"It's hard to miss"

"Well I'm going to sound like a complete bitch right now, I'm getting some revenge for the years that I suffered"

"That makes sense, we did make things bad for you and I know Rose and Edward were the worst. I still can't believe that you're helping me to get Rose back. I would have thought you were glad to see her upset"

"Emmett" – I took his hands in mine – "I don't want people to go through what I did, that's just hell, and I just want them to know a smidge of what I felt like when I was younger, I don't want Rose to go through the pain I went through"

"Oh Bella" Emmett pulled me into a tight hug, cutting off my breathing.

"Cant…breathe…Em" He quickly released me and apologized.

"Can you help get your poster of my wall" I had to laugh at that. We both stood up and started tacking the posters off the wall. That when I saw the framed picture.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you frame the signed cover of Sports Illustrated?" I turned to look at him, he was blushing.

"I…uh…"

"Never mind, we can keep it up if you want"

"Thanks" He turned back to the other wall and carried on taking the posters of the wall. He said that he would move them into the storage. I left him too it and went back to the kitchen to find that Alice had disappeared and Edward was reading the paper.

"Hey" His head snapped up and he smiled. I took the seat next to him and stole a sip of his coffee. He just watched that was until Emmett came in carrying all the posters.

"Em, what's that?" Edward asked.

"My posters of Angel, I thought it would be a start in getting Rosie back"

"Where are you going to put them?"

"I was thinking the storage room but there's no point I'll just throw them away"

"WHAT?" Edward shouted while jumping out of his seat.

"What?" Emmett asked while moving the posters to the table.

"How can you throw them out, there posters of Angel!" Edward stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know but I don't want Rose to be angry at me anymore"

"What's so special about this Angel?" I asked while tipping my head to the side looking innocent. Both boys turned to look at me, while Edward look like I had just insulted him, Emmett looked amused.

"You did not just ask that question"

"I did, it makes no sense, and she's just a woman" My head was still tipped to the side.

"She's not just a woman, she is the ultimate male fantasy, she could have any man she wants but chooses not too, she has the innocence factor but also has the devil inside of her. She is the perfect woman and I'll take those posters Emmett" He grabbed them off the table and walked out the room. I looked at Emmett wide eyed and he stared where Edward was standing.

"Well that was new" We then both burst into laughter causing Alice and Jasper to run into the room.

"What happen?" Alice asked while sitting next to me.

"Edward just went off on one saying why Angel was so perfect, I actually feel flattered" I giggled.

"And he took all of my posters" Emmett added while I nodded.

"I still don't understand how he doesn't recognise you Bella, he's seen you in your underwear twice now, three if you include the show" At that point Emmett had taken a sip of his drink which was now all over Jasper. I couldn't contain the laughter due to the look of Jasper's face.

"He's seen you in person in your underwear?"

"He sure has"

"When?"

"Doesn't matter" – I looked at the clock on the wall – "We better get going if we want to make it to the shoot on time" They all agreed and we grabbed our stuff. I thought I better be polite in saying goodbye to Edward. I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. I pushed it open to find Edward running around his room placing the posters all over his walls. I couldn't move I was frozen, Edward really liked my alter ego. Instead of saying goodbye I just left his room and met the rest of them downstairs.

Alice went to get Rose from her house to "take her shopping" while I drove Emmett to Seattle with me. Soon enough we were pulling up to the studio, before hand we had stopped at a flower shopped and picked up some roses for Emmett to give to Rose. I opened the door to the studio and instantly smiled at the familiar surroundings. I saw Jane sitting at her desk on the phone while twirling a piece of her hair. Me and Emmett both walked up to the desk.

"Uh hum?" Jane looked up and then squealed in a very Alice fashion while running around her desk and pulling me into a hug.

"Bella, it's good to see you, and my who's this fella?" she eyed Emmett up and he looked really uncomfortable.

"Jane this is Emmett, he's the one surprising his girlfriend with the photo shoot" Jane's smile didn't falter as she shook his hand.

"Jane could you call…Bella honey" Aro called out to me and I raced over and pulled him into a hug. I was so excited to see him again.

"Aro, I missed you" I smiled while he let me go.

"Me too, we will meet up more now that your closer, this must be Emmett" I nodded while they shook hands. Suddenly my phone buzzed signalling I had a text.

_B_

_Were outside._

_Love A_

"There here, come on Emmett" I pushed him through to the room that we were using. He stood in the middle and handed him the flowers while me and Aro stood off to the side of the room. We could hear the two girl's voices before we saw them.

"Alice what are we doing here"

"Oh will you just shh" Alice muttered causing me to giggle. Alice opened the door to the room and walked in before Rose.

"Seriously Alice, what is…" She stopped as she stared around the room taking everything in. Including Emmett standing in the middle of the room holding a dozen roses.

"Rose…" Emmett started.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy, but lots of stuff happened in this chapter, Emmett almost slipping her secret, Edward's fascination with Angel and the arrival of Rose in her photo shoot.**

**Let me know what you think by pressing the green button.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	18. Chapter 18

**I was two away from 1000 reviews, how crap was that!! And I am sorry for the late update. Everytime I tried to update I kept being called into work. So here is a lovely chapter for you now. Results are next Thursday and I am crapping myself!! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, just love it. **

* * *

"_Seriously Alice, what is…?" She stopped as she stared around the room taking everything in. Including Emmett standing in the middle of the room holding a dozen roses._

"_Rose…" Emmett started._

Emmett took a deep breath and looked around the room towards me and Alice and we both gave him a small nod. He slowly started walking towards a stunned Rose.

"Rose I am such an idiot, I should of realised sooner what you were feeling, I am honestly sorry and will forever try to make it up to you, but this is where I start, a photo shoot just for you" He smiled while passing the roses' to her hands. She seemed to turn into goo in front of him. He pulled her into a hug and held her closely.

"Em, this is so…" – She looked over his shoulder at me, _uh oh_, - "Why is she here Emmett?" Her voice rising. Emmett turned to look at me.

"Babe she helped me set this up"

"Set what up?" She turned back to look into his eyes.

"The photo shoot, she knows Aro and asked for a booking" Rose looked confused and in a blink of an eye she was stood in front of me. My eyes widened.

"Why did you help?" I could tell she wanted to sneer that sentence but it came out perfectly calm.

"I saw the way Emmett reacted when you left last night, I couldn't stand seeing him so sad, me and Alice offered him help with apologizing and this seemed most appropriate" I answered in one breath.

"Right, thanks" Then she turned her back on me and went to hug Alice. I just stood there stunned. I didn't get called a name, but I didn't exactly get a kind thank you. I just shrugged and went to talk to Aro while Alice got Rose ready.

"She's a bit of a cow" Aro muttered when I got close. I couldn't contain my laughter. The next two hours went passed easily. Rosalie wore a range of outfits, from t-shirts and jeans, to skirts, to dresses. She did a wide variety of poses, it seemed that she would be suitable for the model world but with her posing it seemed so unnatural.

"She needs to loosen up a bit" I whispered towards Aro who just nodded in response.

"Rose darling, you need to relax" She breathed in and out but still she was the same. It was time for another costume change. Suddenly there was a scream from the changing room and everyone went running to see Rose stood in the middle with a robe on staring at a piece of fabric.

"Alice why is this in here?"

"Well you wanted to do underwear modelling; I thought you would give it a try"

"No Alice, this is way to revealing" She went and sat on the chair in front of the mirror and fiddled with her hair.

"Babe why is that a problem you usually don't mind wearing underwear around my room" Emmett asked as he gently pushed us to the side and walked towards Rose.

"I only wear it around your room to try and get your attention away from your walls" She sounded so sad.

"Oh baby, you don't have to worry now, Edward has all the posters, how about we do this, you do a shoot in this sexy little number, I ask Aro to print a poster size off of it and I put it on my wall" She only nodded in response and we were all ushered out the room while she changed. She soon came into the studio, robe wrapped tightly around her.

"I don't want you in here" She pointed towards me.

"Not a problem" I turned and walked out the room and went to talk to Jane. Not five minutes later I heard my name being called. I walked into the studio to find Rose fuming while clutching the robe to her chest.

"How the hell can she help" Rose screeched at Aro and Emmett.

"She's done some modelling before" Aro answered calmly as he fiddled with his camera.

"Not almost nude" Rose mumbled which caused Alice to giggle at how wrong she was.

"Just let me help" She frowned but nodded any who. She threw the robe at Emmett and it landed on his head causing me to laugh.

"Okay, if you stand sideways, with the leg closer to the camera moved forward a bit, yeah right there, then you cross you arm across your chest, there now lean back a bit. There you go the basic pose where you're not showing anything"

"That's good" Aro commented while snapping away.

"Face the wall with your back to us, lean to the left and turn the top half of your body towards the camera" Aro kept snapping. An hour later the photo shoot was complete. Everyone was doing there own thing. Alice gathering clothes. Emmett helping Rose get redressed? I don't even want to know. Aro was taking his equipment down while I chatted to Jane.

"Bella, could I have a word" He motioned for me to sit on the sofa that was in the studio.

"What's up?"

"Well we are re-launching our business and would possibly like you to be in the campaign with Rose. We were going to ask her in a minute once she's dressed"

"I don't know Aro, my schedule is pretty tight over the next months, and your know Victoria" Aro laughed at this.

"I know sweetheart but it would be nice to have more cliental come with the help of you" He smiled while placing his hand on mine.

"I'll just have to send some of the models over after I see them at the party"

"You're going to Victoria's Christmas party?"

"Sure am, she has to have her star there" I held my hand up in jazz hands and snorted. Suddenly there was a gasp behind us and turned to see a very stunned and confused Rosalie.

"How long have you been stood there?" I asked while tipping my head to the side.

"Enough time but I…" a look of confusing went across her face while she starred at me intently then gasped again. I would of expected her to say my name repeatedly or scream but what I did not expect was for her to lunge at me only to be caught by Emmett.

"You COW!! You almost ruined my relationship" she screamed while thrashing around in Emmett's arms.

"Rose, please calm down, I didn't tell Emmett to have those posters" She just screamed some more. Emmett was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"You ruined my life by your good looks" She screeched.

"I RUINED YOUR LIFE? You're kidding right, after the years of bulling that I went through because of you, you blame me that your boyfriend finds a model attractive. So if he had an obsession with Angelina Jolie would she get blamed? No I didn't think so, it's because it's me isn't it. Ugly Swan" The tears started to swarm my eyes as I slowly collapsed on the floor.

"My life was hell for years, only when I left it became better, I didn't choose this life it chose me" I muttered while crying into my hands. I felt two arms wrap around me and I instantly knew it was Rosalie.

"I'm sorry that your boyfriend had an obsession with me" I told her while hugging her back.

"You shouldn't apologize. I should for the things that happened in the past and being extremely jealous, you just had my dream job that's all. But I am so sorry" She cried into my hair. We hugged for a few minutes and then stood up drying our tears. She gave me a weak smile when she and Emmett left. Alice came rushing towards me.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen"

"Wait the all seeing pixie didn't see something, amazing" I laughed while she slapped my arm.

"Bella?" A hand touched my arm and I turned to see a sad look on his face.

"Hey sorry about the drama, but I think I can get Rose to be your spokes model" I smiled and took a card he usually kept in his top pocket. We air kissed goodbye and I was soon back on the way to the Cullen's. My phone buzzed signalling I had a message.

_Hey Bella, _

_Was wondering if you wanted to have dinner so we could talk properly._

_From Rosalie. _

I reread the message a couple of times before I wrote a reply.

_Hi,_

_Sure thing, I'm heading over to Alice's now if you and Em want to join us._

_From B_

By the time the message was sent Alice pulled up into the driveway. We both climbed out the car and up the stairs to her front door. We both collapsed on the sofa.

"Rose and Emmett are coming over for dinner by the way" I told Alice while my eyes were closed.

"That's fine we'll order take-out, do you want to stay over again tonight?"

"You want me to?"

"Yeah we might be able to a watch a movie tonight" She laughed causing her bounce on the sofa. – "I wonder where Edward is?" I shrugged in response. Within the hour, Rosalie and Emmett had arrived and the take-out was just being paid for. We all sat around the lounge digging into our food.

"Bella maybe we could start again?"

"How do you mean?"

"Tell me about what happened after you left here and how you became a model" She snuggled into Emmett as he looked down and placed a kiss on her forehead causing her to smile back at him. Again the loneliness crept back. After I brushed it aside I told my story. Rose listened intently throughout the whole thing, squealing at the celebrities I had met, the shows that I've done, the underwear I own. Everything it seemed me and Rose had something in common.

"Did you enjoy your shoot today?" I asked Rosalie as I stole a bit of ice cream from Alice.

"It's amazing, a little nerve wracking but it was good I think" She had a shy smile while answering making her look very child like.

"Good my ass" Emmett muttered causing me to giggle.

"Well glad you enjoyed it as Aro wants you to be their new spokes model" Rose dropped her spoon causing Ice cream to land on Emmett's lap. Her hand covered her open mouth but I could still hear the 'what' she whispered over Emmett's cursing.

"You heard right, Aro wants you to be their spokes model, you will be advertised everywhere, TV, Billboards, Magazines, everything" Two things happened at once then. Rose leapt over from her couch to mine tackling me to the seat and hugging me fiercely while Edward came running through the door and looking down at us.

"What the hell Emmett get your woman off Bella" He shouted causing me and Rose to laugh.

"Shut up Edward I'm giving her a hug" She sat up, pulling me up with her.

"Huh" He tilted his head to the side trying to understand. I leaned towards Rose and whispered in her ear:

"He doesn't know my alter ego, please don't say anything, to anyone I'm trying to keep it on the down low"

"Don't worry about it" She said out loud and then pulled me into another hug. Edward just looked more confused but didn't go about asking questions. The evening commenced by watching films and stuffing ourselves with more food. I ended up staying in the guest room that night next to Edwards as Jasper was staying with Alice. I could hear him moving around his room but as soon as it went quiet I slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Stop" I screamed as a man kept trying to grab at me. _

"_Come on sugar, you know you want to, you wouldn't be dressed like that if you didn't" He reached for me again. Usually during a show there were security guards that checked passes and somehow this guy got into my dress room and had locked the door._

"_Don't touch me" I pushed his hands away from me and reached for the robe. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back forcing me against the wall. _

"_Bella" I heard a faint voice. I screamed as the man twisted my arm more._

"_Help me" I whimpered. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Edward in his glory. _

"_Bella" He said suddenly. _

I sat up startled, covered in sweat and panting. I looked around the room to find Edward sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, are you okay?" With that I burst into tears. Edward pulled me into a hug and just let me cry. He rocked me back and forth as my sobs turned into whimpers. Edward tried to pull away but I pulled him back.

"Stay with me please" I murmured into his chest. He sighed then moved around me until he was in my bed with me. He pulled me close and just held me.

That was the first night I fell asleep with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Rose now knows, just Edward left. Edward is sleeping next to Bella but who was the guy in her dreams?? Dun Dun Dunnnn. **

**I want lots of reviews as they make me happy so PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!**

**Love **

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M SO SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in ages but things have been crazy. I haven't had a chance to get to my computer as I have been working stupid hours and last week I got my A-Level result and I got into the course I wanted so yay on that!!**

**I know I have to update sooner and I will once summer is over as I will only be working weekends again! I will update CPABS soon I swear!! **

**Thanks for the reviews, some of your guesses on the guy in her dream made me laugh. Please review and I will try to update soon!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I have watched Little Ashes and I don't know what to make of it…**

* * *

"_Stay with me please" I murmured into his chest. He sighed then moved around me until he was in my bed with me. He pulled me close and just held me._

_That was the first night I fell asleep with Edward Cullen._

The light was shining through a gap in the curtains and landed directly on my face. I tried to move away from the offending light but the pressure on my waist stopped me from moving. I stared at the wall trying to figure everything out when it hit me. The dream, Edward checking on me and me asking him to stay. So that must mean that Edward's arm is currently around my waist. I turned so that I was on my back and looked towards Edward's sleeping form. I almost let out a gasp at how beautiful he looked. The sun that was leaking into the room just hit the top of his head making his bronze hair glimmer. I traced his features with my eyes. The way his eyelashes settled against his cheekbone, the slope of his nose, the almost kissable lips. While I was staring at his lips I didn't realise he had woken up until I looked back up into his eyes.

"Morning" He whispered while pulling me slightly closer as he stretched.

"Morning" I looked back up at the ceiling and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward move so that he was leaning on his hand looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes, thank you" We were looking into each other eyes when suddenly the bedroom door flung open.

"Bells you left you phone down…" Alice said until she looked up to see me and Edward staring at her. I sat up suddenly which caused Edwards hand to move lower on my body and make me blush. He stared rubbing small circles on my thigh.

"Um, morning Alice" I tried running my hands through my hair trying to get rid of the tangles.

"Uh huh" she looked between me and Edward then walked towards me holding her hand out which was holding my phone. I grabbed it off her while watching her warily. She just stood there staring at the two of us.

"Um hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey babe, why did it suddenly go quiet" I heard Seth's smooth voice come over the phone.

"Oh Seth hey, I'll have to explain to you later, I thought we were meeting up in a bit" I fidgeted around in the bed when I saw the intense look Edward was giving me.

"That's why I'm calling, I have to leave today, Bobby called and he needs me for a shoot, I won't be able to see you until Christmas at…"

"That fine Seth" I cut him off before he could say anymore about Victoria's party as Edward was still listening in on my conversation.

"Ohhh I get it," – he laughed before he continued- "I'll call you when I land okay, I love you"

"I love you too" Little did Edward know if was like sibling love. I could almost laugh at the look on his face, which seemed to be a mix of jealously, excitement and disappointment. Why on earth would Edward be excited? I hung up the phone and placed it on the bedside table. Alice was still stood at the end of the bed looking at the two of us.

"Care to explain" she asked while crossing her arms and popping her hip out to the side.

"I had a nightmare" I answered.

"I came to check on her, she was crying" Edward continued.

"I asked him to stay with me" I finished. Alice kept turning her head to each of us and then let her arms fall down to her sides.

"Oh okay then, let's go get some breakfast" With that she skipped out the room. I threw the covers off of me and walked towards the door.

"Uh Bella?" I turned to look at Edward and he had yet to move. However he was staring at my legs more than any other part of my body.

"Yeah?" I frowned.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on before you head downstairs?" I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing some pyjamas that Alice had lent me. It was a tank top and some boy shorts. When I looked back up at Edward I could see a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. _I could use this to my advantage_.

"Nah I think I'm good," and turned to leave the room. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find everyone else there. Rose was wearing something similar to me and Emmett always had to have a hand on her. Everyone looked up when I came in and all raised eyebrows. I guess Alice had told them about the sleeping situation. That was when I noticed Jasper was looking me up and down stopping at my legs. I sat next to him and leaned over to whisper to him.

"I'd stop checking me out when your girlfriend is in the room" I giggled while he blushed.

"I was just looking"

"There's no harm in looking but I really don't want to be beaten by your girlfriend, she's small but she's strong" I looked at Alice who was talking to Rose about some new fashion line. Emmett however was watching me and Jasper interact.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing" We both said at the same time and then laughed.

"I'm hungry" Rose suddenly stated.

"We have cereal" Alice answered while walking towards the cupboard.

"I want something more than that"

"Like what"

"Pancakes" she answered while sitting up in her seat but then slumped down in the seat. – "Shame no one knows how to cook"

"I can" I answered shyly.

"You can make pancakes?" Emmett almost shouted.

"I can do more than that" I answered while walking towards the fridge. Half an hour later everyone was stuffing their faces with Chocolate Chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, tomatoes, French toast and fruit salad.

"Wow Bells I'm impressed" Alice complimented with her mouth full. Just as I sat down I realised Edward hadn't come down. I grabbed another plate for Edward and started pilling up the food. I left the kitchen and headed up to his room. I could hear some soft music coming through the door. I knocked but no answer came so I slowly opened the door only to see a well defined back. Edward was reaching for something on the top shelf, shirtless. I could see all of his back muscles moving as he stretch up. I had sudden butterflies as I watched him. After grabbing whatever he needed he turned around to find a very stunned me. His front was much better than his back. His chest was toned and there was no indication of hair on his chest, only the trail towards his trousers…

"Can I help you?" Edward's voice made me jump almost dropping the plate of food in my hands.

"I thought you would like some breakfast before Emmett ate it all" He slowly walked towards me. I couldn't help to compare him to a lion; the way he walked looked like he was stalking his prey.

"Who made this" he asked while taking a bite out of the pancakes while moving towards his bed.

"I did" He raised his eyebrows while taking another bite.

"It's really good" I muttered my thanks and headed back downstairs only too see an argument to take place.

"I watched her I know how to do it"

"You don't" Alice and Emmett were arguing while pulling a bag of flour between themselves.

"I know" Emmett shouted.

"You don't" Suddenly Emmett let go of the bag of flour and it exploded all over Alice. Who in turned screamed bloody murder. Edward came rushing into the room and started laughing at the state of his sister.

"You shut the hell up" Alice opened her eyes causing me to laugh. She was completely white until she opened her eyes and you could see the green. I was almost laughing when suddenly something wet landed on the side of my face. I sobered up and moved my hand to the side of my face. When I looked at my fingers I could see some left over pancake mix. I looked over at Edward who was trying to hold onto his laughter until I flinged some at him. A massive food fight occurred, pancake mix, flour, milk, eggs, everything was being thrown and only ended when we ran out of things to through. We all stopped at looked at each other and then laughed.

"That was so fun" Emmett boomed.

"My hair" Rosalie held out a piece of her hair and looked at it. We started slowly cleaning things up and after 2 hours it was just ourselves to clean up.

"We're off to shower" Emmett announced while dragging Rose out of the room. I wrinkled my nose at the thoughts that I didn't want to think about went through my head. Alice and Jasper headed off in the same fashion leaving me and Edward to fend for ourselves.

"Where do I go?" I turned to look at Edward who was looking at me.

"For what?"

"A shower"

"You'll have to use mine, cause the others are being _used_" I didn't miss the innuendo.

"You don't mind?"

"No it should be fine" We started walking towards his room when suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"I don't have another top" I muttered out loud.

"You can borrow one off Alice couldn't you" He asked while we walking into his room and sat on his bed while I hovered at the door.

"She's a tab small than me, I can hardly breath in this" I motioned the outfit I was wearing and Edward unashamedly checked me out.

"I see" – he stood up and went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a t-shirt – "here, you can borrow this" He chucked it at me.

"Thanks" I moved towards his bathroom, I looked over my shoulder to see that Edward was watching me. I pulled my top off and threw it towards his hamper in the corner of his room. I currently wasn't wearing a bra but Edward couldn't see anything as my hair covered most of me but I did hear him groan. After washing breakfast out of my hair and off my skin I pulled on Edward's t-shirt and was instantly hit by his scent. I bought the fabric up to my nose and took a deep breath. I pulled my hair into a pony tail as I walked out the room to find Edward topless again but sat at his desk on the computer. I moved towards his desk and hopped up so I was sat next to his computer and Edward had a lovely view of my legs up close.

"Shower's free" I looked down at him to find him staring at my legs just like I wanted.

"Good to know" He stood suddenly and I thought he was going to the bathroom but he shocked me up opening my legs and standing between them. I sat up straighter and looked into his eyes. He leaned down slightly brushing my cheek with his. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I want you"

Then he moved towards the bathroom leaving me sat on his desk all hot a flustered. He wants me. A shudder of delight went through me. After about 5 minutes I came out of my thoughts and finally looked around Edwards's room. I noticed that the posters he took from Emmett were no where to be seen. There were a couple up but not the mass amount I knew he had. I started walking around his room and then I noticed there was another door. After checking the shower was still running I opened the door and gasped. It was something like a game room but the walls were completely covered by posters, of me and other models I have worked with including Ez. That's when I noticed the ceiling was covered as well. _Talk about obsessed_. Suddenly the shower turned off and I quickly shut the door and took my place by the desk again. Edward came out in just a towel wrapped around his waist while he rubbed his hair with another. He looked up to see me still in his room.

"Stop staring its rude" he said while moving towards his dresser.

"Your one to talk" I muttered.

"What is that suppose to mean" He asked while he turned to me.

"You have clearly been checking me out today" I jumped back up onto his desk and crossed my legs.

"Have not"

"Your doing it now, your staring at my legs, their just legs, you have them too"

"I know that, but your look so…" he finished off embarrassed.

"So…?" I prompted.

"Soft" He sighed. I looked down at my legs and held them out in front of me. I was staring at them trying to think why he thought they were soft and when I looked up I jumped as he was stood in front of my and also staring at my legs. He slowly reached forward and stroked my calf. This was starting to get strange but I was glad I shaved.

"Sorry" He muttered then moved away from me but I stopped him by wrapping my legs around him. How I did that I never know but I liked having him this close.

"Don't be sorry, thank you for the compliment" I smiled as I released my legs from around him and let them drop back down. He once again slowly leaned towards me but this time his cheek didn't touch mine but his forehead touched mine.

"You are so beautiful Bella" I smiled at his words; he was slowly making up for what he did when he was younger. I lifted my hand and traced his jaw. His eyes fluttered closes as he hummed in response to my touch. There was suddenly a knock on the door causing me to jump and bang heads with Edward.

"Oh my god Edward I'm sorry" I looked up him to see him smiling back at me.

"It's okay, come on" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. He swung it open to find Jasper on the other side looking like a fish. He looked at what I was wearing, to me blushing and Edward holding my hand. Rather than saying anything he turned and headed downstairs with us on his tail. Everyone was sat with their loved ones and I slightly felt left out. However Edward fixed that by pulling me into a seat next to me and throwing an arm around my shoulder. Alice noticed this and looked up at me and I just shook my head a little to let her know the answer to her unspoken question.

"So what's going on" Edward asked while he slightly squeezed me closer.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Emmett shouted.

Oh no.

* * *

**An almost kiss and now a truth or dare game. I know that most stories that have truth or dare game in it but this one will have payback. Just you wait.**

**Please press the green button and send me your thoughts.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the late update, things are tense at the moment but I am trying to write when I can. I spent 3 hours on this trying to perfect it so let me know.**

**Thank you is also in order as I got 127 reviews for the last chapter, that's the most I've had for one chapter, so thank you. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, I have ordered a book of behind the scenes of the making of New Moon though =D**

* * *

"_So what's going on" Edward asked while he slightly squeezed me closer._

"_We're playing truth or dare!" Emmett shouted._

_Oh no._

"I'm going first!" Rose shot her hand up into the air once we had all moved into a circle around a table.

"Sure, go ahead baby" Emmett said while taking her hand and pulling her into his lap.

"Jazz, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" He answered while pulling Alice closer to his side.

"I dare you to snort chilli powder" Jasper's eyes went wide once he had processed what the dare was. He quickly ran to the kitchen and bought back a bottle of chilli powder. He poured a line across the glass table that was in the middle and leaned down.

"WAIT!" I jumped up from my seat and ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water that will be needed once he has done it. I placed it by Jasper and he smiled in response.

"Snort, snort, snort!" Emmett and Rose started chanting together which got the rest of us join in as well as our laughs. Jasper leaned down and within seconds the line had disappeared up his nose and he was now having a coughing fit. He grabbed the glass of water and chugged it down. His eyes were watering and bright red. I felt bad but at the same time it was extremely funny. After about ten minutes of coughing he was finally able to talk properly.

"I'm never doing that again" –He coughed once more before he continued – "Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth please"

"Chicken, okay, is Seth the only celebrity that you have dated?"

"I thought Alice would ask me that question not you Jazz. Nice to know your keen to know about my love life" – I giggled – "but to answer the question, he is the only one" – After I had finished answering my question I could feel Edwards chest vibrating.

"Are you growling?" I turned to look at him.

"What no, I'm not, ask someone something" The whole time he spoke he didn't look me in the eye but the vibrating stopped.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm no pansy"

"I dare you to prank call Mr Banner and ask him out on a date"

"Do I have say my name?"

"Nope"

"Awesome" He clapped his hands together and went to get the phone and the phone book. After five minutes of searching he was able to find Mr Banner's home number and began punching them into the phone. He placed it on speaker and put the phone in the middle of the table.

"Hello?" Mr Banner's voice rang through the phone.

"Hello Mr Banner?"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm Edward Cullen sir" We all had to hold in our giggles while Emmett changed his voice to sound like Edward's. I looked over at Edward who was glaring at his brother causing me to giggle more.

"Oh Hello Edward what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"What for?"

"Dinner and a movie? My treat" Everyone had to slap their hands over their mouths to stop Mr Banner hearing our giggles.

"Excuse me?" Mr Banner was starting to raise his voice.

"Won't you go out with me Mr Banner?" Emmett made his voice pleading.

"Edward, you a very good looking chap" – This caused a new round of giggles, while Edward just blushed – "but I think you should go for people your own ages, males and females, but thank you anyway"

"Oh okay Sir, I'll see you in class" Emmett sounded dejected.

"We won't mention this again okay?"

"Okay sir, bye"

"Bye" Once he hung up we all started laughing extremely loud. It took a few minutes for us to calm ourselves down.

"That was awesome" Jasper bumped fists with Emmett who sat back in his chair grinning like a mad man.

"Okay my turn, Edward Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" He took a sip of his drink and placed it back on the table.

"Pansy, okay how pissed are you that I got an invite to a party with Angel?" My eyes widen slightly but not too much as I didn't want Edward to notice but I was intrigued to hear his answer.

"Pissed is an understatement" I just patted his arm and he just smiled at me. I still find it strange he doesn't recognise me even when I'm sat beside him. I'm sure he is going to kick himself when he finds out.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Edward asked his little sister.

"Dare" she stated confidently.

"That's my girl" Emmett shouted.

"I dare you to not touch Jasper all week"

"WHAT!" Alice and Jasper shouted at the same time causing us to laugh.

"You know what I said, now move away from each other please" Alice huffed but moved to the other side of the seat and kept her arms and legs to herself.

"Rose Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Who would you turn gay for, Angel or Tyra Banks in her younger years?"

"Angel" Rose answered immediately and I tried my hardest not to blush.

"I thought you hate Angel?" Edward asked.

"Not so much, but she is beautiful, I would turn gay for her" Rose sent a wink my way and I had to turn my head away to blush. Emmett and Jasper were both sat there jaw slacked.

"Bella, truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Rose clapped her hands together which gave off warning signals in my head.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Jasper" I swear I heard Edward growl again but I wasn't positive.

"Sure come on Jazz" - I stood up and grabbed his hand but as I went past Alice I whispered in her ear – "I'm not going to do anything but I will make it out like we have okay?" – Alice just nodded her head in acceptance. Jasper opened the door for me and we both walked into the darkness.

"Well this is awkward" Jasper whispered.

"I promised Alice that nothing will happen however I also said I'll make it look like we have"

"How?"

"Bite you bottom lip" I stepped closer to his body and pulled his shirt towards me. I undone a couple of buttons but did one up in the wrong place. I could hear Jasper's heavy breathing as I reached up and pushed my hands through his hair to mess it up a bit.

"You have really soft hair Jazz" I smiled into the darkness.

"Thanks, why aren't you doing anything to yourself?"

"We'll just say I attacked you okay?" I felt him nod in response. A bang on the door made us both jump. We walked out into the living room holding hands. I looked up at Jasper who was playing his part well as he stood there with eyes wide. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek and walked back to my seat. I found that Edward was staring between us two looking back and forth with wide eyes.

"Dude, what happened in there?" Emmett asked as Jasper sat on the sofa.

"I...um...god" He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle causing Edward to look down at me.

"What did you do to him?"

"I may have attacked him slightly" - I shrugged and watched the rest of the room but out of the corner of my eye I could see that Edward was still staring at me – "Why are you staring at me?" I turned to look at him.

"Do you kiss all guys like that?" I could see the curiousness in his eyes.

"Depends on my mood and not just guys" I gave him a wink and faced back to our friends. Emmett and Rose were grinning at me, while Alice was laughing at Jasper who was trying to tame his hair. I had a look at Edward to see that he was still in the same position as before.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Everyone finally settled down to focus back on the game.

"Truth"

"Who would you rather sleep with Mike or Tyler?" I giggled. Alice shot me a disgusted look.

"I really wish I didn't have to answer but Tyler"

"Why Tyler?" Edward asked.

"I heard he's good in bed"

"I heard that too" I agreed.

"Same" Rose joined in.

"Who did you hear it from?" Emmett asked while looking around the group.

"Girls in our class, I wouldn't have believed it if it came from Lauren but it was from some girl called Jane"

"Yeah, and" – Rose fanned herself –"She's one lucky girl" – Causing the rest of us girls to laugh.

"What's so special about him?" Edward asked slightly annoyed.

"Apparently he does this thing with his tongue" All three of us shuddered. I knew that we were playing it up for a bit to wine the boys up but it was funny to see.

"Which is?" Jasper asked.

"We can't say, but apparently it's really good" Alice giggled, which started a chain reaction of me and Rose giggling too.

"Anyway, Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked her brother.

"Dare" he sat up straighter in his chair.

"I dare you to give Bella a lap dance" Alice sniggered. She jumped up and put a random CD on while Edward stood in front of me holding his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet and led me to a dining room chair. I sat down and the music began, I couldn't help but blush when all I could see was Edward's flies on his jeans. I looked up when he started swaying his hips and saw that he was staring at me as he slowly lowered himself onto my lap. That was when the grinding began, I could hear the hoots from our friends but I wasn't paying attention to them, just the dazzling green eyed god in front of me. Soon the song came to a finish and Edward stopped dancing. He was breathing heavily as it hit my face. He suddenly stood up and went to the other side of the room. I felt embarrassment flood through me and my friends stood there with their mouths wide open. Edward went towards the kitchen and I followed behind him. He was stood at the sink when I walked through.

"Are you okay?" Edward jumped when he heard my voice and turned to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine" He turned back around the face the window.

"Oh okay" I turned to leave but I felt pressure on my wrist. I turned to see Edward holding onto me while staring at me intensely.

"Sorry, I just needed to get out of there for a second"

"It's fine" I looked down at his hand on my wrist as I could feel tingles going up my arm straight into my chest.

"Bella" – I looked up into his eyes and he pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest – "I am so sorry I didn't mean to be so short with you"

"It's fine Edward really, we should get back in there before they think something up" He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Dude come on it's your go" Emmett shouted when we got back to the living room.

"Fine, Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you and Emmett to swap clothes" Edward laughed. Rose huffed but proceeded to take her clothes off causing us to laugh at Jasper who covered his eyes. Emmett took his shirt off but stopped to flex some muscles.

"Want some of this Bella?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Meh" I shrugged my shoulders and Emmett suddenly look defeated. He pulled on Rose's top which was way too small for him. The end result was hilarious, you could tell Rose got the better end of the deal as the clothes were all baggy whereas Emmett's was all tight. I think he even ripped Rose's skirt, which must explain why she isn't talking to him at the moment.

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What's Bella's kissing style like?" Jasper blushed while I just smirked. _Let's see what he comes up with._

"I...uh...mind blowing?" I nodded my head slightly to help him along.

"Mind blowing? I might have to try kissing you Bella" Rose laughed causing me to blush. Emmett stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes then had a dreamy look across his face. We all knew what he was thinking about.

"Em, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare dude"

"I dare you to call Angel" My eyes widened as did the girls. Emmett looked at Jasper with a frown.

"I haven't got her number idiot" _Least he's playing along_.

"Of course you have, it's on the back of that letter she sent you" He sent a wink his way and Emmett slowly worked it out and ran upstairs. I stared at Alice with helplessness. She mouthed "bathroom" at me and I nodded. Emmett came running down the stairs with the letter in this hand.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I stood up to leave but Edward grabbed my wrist again.

"Don't you want to talk to a super model?"

"I'm good" I moved away and walked up the first set of stairs. I then ran up to the top floor so Edward couldn't hear me. My phone started ringing and I answered it on the 5th ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Angel?" I heard Emmett's shy voice. He's a good actor when he wants to be.

"This is she, who is this?"

"Emmett Cullen, you sent me an invite to a party"

"Oh Emmett sweetheart its lovely to hear from you" I gushed into the phone.

"It's nice to hear your voice too Angel" I giggled a proper girly giggle.

"What can I do for you?" I asked while taking a seat on the bed in the spare room.

"I was wondering if I could bring my girlfriend with me to the party?"

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" I made my voice sound sad.

"I know I didn't mention her before, due to me being star struck but I'm sure you would love her"

"That's fine Emmett, I'll put you down as plus one and send another ticket out. I'll just have to find another date now" I muttered the last bit but hoped he caught on.

"How about my brother" Emmett answered excitedly.

"_Emmett what the hell are you doing?_" I heard Edward shout in the background.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name's Edward"

"Is he as cute as you?"

"No but I'm sure he'll do" I laughed into the phone as I heard Edward grumble in the background.

"That sounds fine with me. Okay I'll send you some tickets soon. Bye my darling Emmett"

"Bye Angel, see you at Christmas"

"_I'm going to find Bella_" I heard before the line disconnected. I quickly scrambled around the room but ended up lying on the bed. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Hey you alright?" Edward opens the door and leaned against the door jam.

"I felt a bit faint so I thought I'd lie down for a bit"

"Oh okay, we'll we're ordering take away and thought I would come see what you want"

"Thanks, I'll come down now though" I held my hand up in the air signalling for Edward to help me up, which he did. However he pulled with so much power that I toppled into him.

"Whoa" He wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me. I looked up and saw that our noses were practically touching.

"Bella" He whispered as he bought his face closer. His warm lips pressed to mine in a simple kiss. He leaned back to judge my expression but moved back in again once he was satisfied. He applied more pressure to this kiss. I moved my hands from his forearms to his neck and pulled him closer. He parted his lips and sucked on my bottom lip. Our lips moved in synchronisation. His lips were soft and warm against mine. He slowly began to pull away and rested his head on my forehead. He stared deep into my eyes. Lost in our own world.

"Mind blowing" He whispered.

"Bella, Edward, get down here we want to order our food" Emmett's voice shouted up the stairs. Edward leaned down and pressed another simple kiss to my lips.

"We'll talk later?" I only nodded in response and let him lead me out of the room and back to reality.

* * *

**They kissed! I got butterflies writing that, it was sweet and simple. So what did you think about the dares? I just came up with them as I was writing, so I didn't really go into detail with them.**

**Press the green button and let me know what you think.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, not so much of a late update but it isn't a long chapter as I hadn't exactly planned it. Thank you again for the reviews, I got a nice 123 this time around so I did my little happy dance. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight however much I want it. **

* * *

"_Mind blowing" He whispered._

"_Bella, Edward, get down here we want to order our food" Emmett's voice shouted up the stairs. Edward leaned down and pressed another simple kiss to my lips._

"_We'll talk later?" I only nodded in response and let him lead me out of the room and back to reality._

We walked down the stairs hand in hand, our fingers embracing each other. Edward led me towards the kitchen where everyone was standing around the counter which was covered in take away menus.

"I vote Chinese" Alice shouted over the noise.

"I want Pizza" Emmett voice boomed over everyone's.

"I want Italian" Jasper whined.

"I don't care" Me and Rose shouted at the same time causing all of us to laugh.

"Seriously what should we have?" I asked while taking a seat on the stool and Edward sat next to me. Alice noticed this and mouthed "talk?" and I nodded in response.

"Let's vote" Edward suggested. After four rounds of voting we decided on Chinese. Half an hour later everyone was digging into their containers while watching Scrubs.

"Slumber time" Alice suddenly yelled dropping her food carton on the floor. Everyone murmured their responses and went their separate ways. The boys were staying in Edward's room while us girls went into Alice's room. We all sat pretzel style facing each other on Alice's bed.

"Okay what happened?"

"When?"

"Before you came downstairs after the call from Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Oh that, well I was just lying around, trying to pretend it wasn't me on the phone, he came to get me and pulled me up. I kind of fell into his chest and next thing you know he kissed me" The end of my sentence my voice went into a dream like state.

"He kissed you!" Alice and Rose shouted. I quickly moved my hand and cover their mouths.

"Shhh, we don't want the guys to hear" They both nodded and I removed my hands from their mouths.

"What happen with payback?" Rose questioned.

"I didn't expect him to do that, but it was nice" I stared up at Alice's glow in the dark stars that were stuck on her ceiling.

"So are you just going to try and be with him now?" Alice wondered.

"No, I don't know why but I still feel like I need to be more of a bitch to him"

"He deserves it" Alice muttered.

"How exactly are you going to be more bitchy to him?" Rose enquired.

"Maybe go a bit hot and cold? You know, I'll be all over him and then I wont want to know him, after all I'm still suppose to be taken" I smiled at the two girls in front of me who both had the same smile as me.

"I like it" They both stated making us laugh. We started planning ideas but soon we all started to feel extremely tired. All three of us climbed into Alice's double bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I was the first one to wake and I walked down the stairs to see Esme and Carlisle stood at the counter making breakfast for us.

"Morning" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Esme asked while passing me a cup of coffee.

"Much better now" I replied causing them both to laugh. Soon enough everyone came down to the smell of breakfast; there was hardly any talking due to the eating. Within the next hour everyone was dressed and ready to head to school. Everyone climbed into their assigned car by Alice. Rose and Emmett were in Emmett's jeep while the rest of us were in Edward's Volvo.

"How did you sleep last night?" Edward asked as we pulled away from his drive way.

"Good thanks, you?"

"I could of slept better, Emmett is a loud snorer" Edward laughed while I just snorted. We were silent for a moment until we heard a moan. I looked at Edward with wide eyes but he wasn't looking at me just staring out the window while his knuckles turned white due to him holding onto the steering wheel tightly. I turned to look into the back seat to find Alice and Jasper in a full blown out make-out session.

"Alice I really do no want to see that this time in the morning" I stated disgusted. Alice and Jasper jumped realising they weren't alone.

"Oops, sorry" Alice hid into Jasper's side while he just grinned smugly at me. I shook my head in response. We pulled up into the school parking lot and once Edward parked in his usual space he came and opened my door. It seemed that everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched me climb out of the car. Edward took my hand and moved me out of the way of the car to shut the door. I could see everyone's jaws drop as we carried on walking holding hands. We were walking towards the rest of the group when two people popped up in front of us.

"Morning Eddie" Lauren sang looking at me with a disgusted look. I squeezed Edward's hand and walked away to the rest of the group. They were watching Edward with amusement as he was stuck talking to dumb and dumber.

"Morning Jessica, Lauren, and could you please stop calling me Eddie" Both the girls look like they were paying every bit of attention to him.

"But Eddie's a lovely name" Jessica answered.

"Yeah and it's not my name, my name is Ed-ward" He pronounced slowly causing the rest of us to laugh. He heard us and turned to give us a glare.

"Eddie?" – Edward groaned as his efforts were wasted – "Why did you have that whore in your car?" My jaw dropped at the brazenness that Lauren had.

"What whore?"

"Bella Swan" Lauren answered. I was watching her face with anger only to see her squirm therefore I turned my gaze to Edward to see that he was giving her a death glare.

"Bella Swan is not a whore, she is beautiful, smart, calm, understanding, talented and is so much better than you two put together" Even though his voice was calm you could hear the strain behind it. My heart just swelled a tiny bit after listening to him say those things about me.

"But if you're with her, than she's cheating on her boyfriend, therefore makes her a whore" Jessica answered confidently.

"Well it's a good thing we aren't together" My heart tugged with pain at that simple sentence.

"Your not? That means we still have a chance" Edward shook his head before he answered.

"No way in hell will there be an "us"" He walked away from them and came towards us. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Thank you" He pulled away slightly and looked down at me.

"What for?" Puzzlement filling his eyes.

"The things you said they were sweet" He pulled me closer again.

"Only stating the truth, come on lets get to class" He pulled away and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and he walked me to class. The next couple hours seemed to drag on but in my lesson before lunch I received a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket but kept it hidden under the desk so I wouldn't get caught by my teacher.

_B_

_Time for bitch Bella_

_R_

_xxx_

I smiled as I put my phone away. Time for my bitchy side to come out to play. Once the bell rang I headed to the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich and fruit. I saw our usual table was filled with my friends with two seats spare. One next to Emmett and Edward, the other by Alice and Rose. As I walked towards the table everyone greeted me. Edward smiled and held out the chair next to him for me. I walked straight passed it and sat next to Alice and Rose. I whispered a bit nothing into Alice's ear and I could see Edward frowning out of the corner of my eye.

"He looks confused" I whispered. She giggled and turned to me.

"I know, this should be interesting" For most of lunch I completely ignored Edward and talked with everyone else. With ten minutes of lunch left Edward abruptly stood causing us all to look at him.

"Can I have a word?" He asked while leaning across the table.

"If you must" I stood up and winked back at the table and saw they were trying to hold in their laughs. Edward led me outside to the behind the school where you couldn't be seen.

"Are we allowed here?" I asked in annoyed voice. I could see that this side of me was getting to him as his eyes have gone to a dark green.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He turned towards me and I had to lean against the wall as he was that close to hitting me.

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to get angry with his temper.

"You go all lovely and sweet this morning and now you wont even talk to me, what the hell is going on" He shouted stepping closer to me.

"I don't have to talk to you all the time, I do have other friends" I shouted back.

"But you just cant talk to me one minute and ignore me the next"

"Yes I can, its not all…" I never got to finish my sentence as Edward's lips were on mine. This kiss was much different from our one last night. There was more passion behind it. Edward pressed his body against mine which in turned pressed me against the wall. I moaned at the contact which caused him to press harder against me. His mouth was moving quickly against mine while his hand moved to the small of my back and pressed me closer to him. His tongue begged for entrance and I easily granted it by opening my mouth just enough to let him through. The kiss suddenly turned slower as he caressed my tongue with his. His cinnamon sent filled my head causing me to become breathless. He moved his mouth off of mine and started placing open mouth kisses down my neck.

"Your so sexy when you angry" He said in between kisses. Just as he was moving up my neck again towards my mouth the bell went signalling it was time for class causing us both to jump. He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair and I did the same.

"We really need to talk about this at some point" He said signalling in-between our bodies.

"Yeah, maybe tonight? My house?" He nodded and then leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against my lips.

"Sorry for attacking you" He said once he leaned back.

"Do you see me complaining" I laughed causing him to join in.

"So tonight?"

"Tonight" I nodded. He leaned in a kissed me once more and left. I fell against the wall almost panting. _This is much harder than I thought. _

* * *

**Wow *Fans self* bit of a steamy kiss hehe. Just so you know I didn't plan on leaving it on a cliffy but I wanted to check I had every thing sorted for their heart to heart. Let me know what you think anyway.**

**Press the green button and leave a comment that will make me dance!! **

**Love **

**Edwardfallenangel**

**X **


	22. Chapter 22

**SORRY!! I have started my degree now so things are a bit hectic for me that is why I have had a lack of updates, but I do have Thursday's and Friday's off so I might be able to update once a week, maybe more if I have the time. So thank you for the reviews, all 110 of them =D**

**I want to do a BIG thank you to Frankfart101 as she emailed me yesterday to have a go about not updating but also the fact that someone has a story that has a very similar story line to mine, under the same name and everything. I am trying to sort it out but there seems to be some problem going on but it will be solved soon. **

**Anyways, this chapter is short as I didn't have a lot of free time to write it, hope you enjoy it though!! **

**I did try to update this story yesterday but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload, so here it is! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own a New Moon, Movie Companion book**

* * *

"_We really need to talk about this at some point" He said signalling in-between our bodies._

"_Yeah, maybe tonight? My house?" He nodded and then leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against my lips._

"_Sorry for attacking you" He said once he leaned back._

"_Do you see me complaining" I laughed causing him to join in._

"_So tonight?"_

"_Tonight" I nodded. He leaned in a kissed me once more and left. I fell against the wall almost panting. __This is much harder than I thought. _

The rest of the day past in a blur and soon enough I was climbing back into Edward's Volvo while the others climbed into Emmett's jeep. We didn't talk on the way back, our usual comfortable silence seemed to be thick with tension. I breathed out a sigh of relief when we pulled up to my house as Charlie was clearly not at home. We both walked slowly towards the door, close enough that if I moved my hand slightly I could be brushing against his fingers. I unlocked the door and walked through with Edward following behind me. After hanging our coats up I walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked while I leaned into the fridge to grab a can of soda.

"I'm okay thanks" I nodded and moved towards the couch. I sat with my back to the arm rest and pulled my knees up so I could rest my head on them. Edward sat in a similar position opposite me. We sat there for what seemed forever, just staring at each others eyes.

"So…" Edward started while looking down at his jeans, slightly pulling a loose thread.

"So…" I mimicked.

"What was with the mood swings today?" He asked. I felt my breath coming out at once.

"I…uh…" – I shook my head trying to clear it – "Things are complicated"

"You can say that again" Edward muttered.

"I'm still hurt Edward" I whispered. Out for the corner of my eye I saw his head shoot up.

"Hurt about what?"

"What happened in the past" I leaned down further into the couch hoping to be swallowed up.

"But, you said you've forgiven me" His voice rising just slightly. I only noticed it as it was dead silent in the room.

"I have, just not fully, I'm still scared", I bit my bottom lip to try and stop the tears from showing.

"Of me?" Edward lowered his voice.

"I'm scared that it will happen again, it hurt so much back then", a couple tears were able to escape. I felt the couch shift and felt Edward's fingers move my face up.

"It won't happen again, things have changed, I wouldn't do that to you", I looked into his eyes and saw honesty mixed with something else.

"Not completely changed" I answered. His brows knit together.

"How do you mean?"

"Angela", I whispered, "You did the same things to her", this time it was Edward who looked sad, he held onto my hands and looked me in the eye.

"I know, I mucked up big time, I don't know why I did it, but since you came back and I saw how you were now, after all that I did to you, I realised that I only did it because I…uh" He moved to run a hand though his hand and tugged at the roots.

"Because…" I pressed on wanting to get an answer from him.

"Because I missed you" He whispered lowering his head.

"Missed bullying me, gee thanks Edward that makes me feel great" I snatched my hands away from his and turned to face the front of the room. The tears were starting to become more noticeable.

"What, no Bella, that isn't what I meant, I didn't tell you the whole truth in that email I sent you"

"What?"

"Rosalie started the dare, but only because I had a…" His voice went so quiet I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence.

"Because you had a what?" I asked turning to him slightly.

"I had a crush on you" With that said Edward blushed, a full on blush similar to what I go through. I let a small giggled leave my lips causing Edward to stare at me.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked seriously.

"You're cute when you blush" I moved my hand and brushed it over his cheek. He slightly leaned into my hand and sighed.

"I'm sure you wondering why I went through with the dare", He paused and I nodded, "Well it was Rosalie who dared me, they all found out about my crush on you and you could say that Rose was jealous, this was before her and Emmett got together and she had a crush on me and wasn't happy that I wasn't crushing back. Therefore she came up with the dare, and of course I couldn't say I wouldn't do it being related to Emmett and all, and that's when it began, I never stopped liking you though, but I couldn't stop the dare, things got way out of hand and when you left Rose finally admitted why she came up with that dare. I was so angry at her that I didn't talk to any of my friends for 2 weeks. But when you came back, looking even more beautiful I finally changed my ways wanting to win you heart, but things aren't so easy"

With that he leaned away from me and dropped his head into his hands.

"Things are so messed up" He muttered.

"They are" I placed a hand on his back and he looked up.

"I am truly sorry Bella, please say you'll forgive me" He turned to face me once again. I nodded slowly.

"Of course Edward" I smiled and he leaned in a placed a delicate kiss against my lips. I moved my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to turning the kiss into something more. He pressed back firmly, begging for entrance by his tongue which I easily granted. As our tongues brushed against each other, I was thinking that maybe I should tell him about my other ego. I was nervous about his reaction. Apparently my kiss seemed a little off and Edward pulled away from me looking into my eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Edward I have to tell you something, I'm…" Suddenly the door swung open and hit the wall with a thud.

"Bella, you home? And whose car is out front?" Charlie pretty much shouted while kicking his boots off.

"Yeah I'm in the living room and it's Edwards", I answered back and noticed Edward turn slightly pale, "You okay?"

"He's going to kill me"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Does he know what happened?"

"Um…Yeah, but I didn't tell him directly, he found out through my sleep talk" I muttered while looking away from him.

"You sleep…" He was cut off by my father walking into the room.

"Cullen" He spoke sharply.

"Chief Swan" He answered politely.

"Bella, why is he here, after all the happened"

"Because we are sorting things out Dad, there seemed to be some misunderstandings, but all is better now, please don't be your stubborn self" I was almost sounding like a whinny child.

"Fine, I'm going upstairs to take a shower" We both nodded in response.

"That was scary", Edward breathed out and relaxed into the couch. I let a small giggle leave me before leaning back also. Edward casually threw an arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and heard him sigh.

"You alright?" I asked while looking up at his jaw.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Where did that question come from?"

"I was just wondering"

"I'll be in New York" He turned to me looking surprised.

"You're not spending your first Christmas back with Charlie?"

"No, I have things that need to be done in New York"

"So I might see you then, seeming as everyone is now going to that Victoria Secret party"

"What?"

"Remember, I'm Angel's date?" I just nodded in response, "Well my parents found out and decided that we would all go to New York, my mom even got us some tickets. So I might see you around" I nodded again.

I had completely forgotten about that and I was now starting to panic but I was saved by Charlie.

"Bells, what is there to eat?" He shouted down the stairs before he made his way down. He glared at Edward who still had his arm wrapped around me but moved towards the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I'll start making something in a minute, I think you better get going" I looked up at the clock and realised that he had been here two hours.

"Yeah sure, but um…" He hesitated.

"Go on" I encouraged.

"What's happening with us?" He asked while pulling his coat on.

"What do you want to be happening?" I asked sweetly.

"I want us to be more than friends, couple of dates maybe, bit more kissing?"

"Take things slow though okay? I have to speak to Seth as well" I instantly remembered my fake boyfriend.

"Oh crap, yeah forgot about him, are you sure you're okay with this"

"He'll understand" I waved off his concern.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against my lips. I did a small wave and watched as he drove away. I walked back into the kitchen to find Charlie sat there with both his eyebrows raised and a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Going to tell me what's happening then?" With that I launched into everything that has been going on. I missed talking to my father. We were always close but now with me being back made us even closer. After explain what was going on I got up and started dinner. The rest of the evening was a quiet event. Just watching random shows with Charlie, occasionally talking about other things. Around 10 I finally called it a night just as I was settling down my phone signalled that I had a text. I leaned over to my dresser and picked up my phone and smiled at the message.

_B_

_Goodnight Beautiful_

_E_

_X_

I finally decided I would have to tell him soon. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad.

**Sorry that its short, but now we know they are dating!! Lots more of kisses to come, including drama. Four weeks til the party but it will be here in a couple chapters. **

**Press the Green button to tell me your thoughts!!**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	23. Chapter 23

**Big apologizes for all my readers, I know I haven't updated in like a month but I have previously said and on my profile that I'm doing a degree and it requires a lot of assignments, so that's what's I have been doing over the past month. I have another one due in this week and again the next, so hopefully you will have more update during the Christmas holidays! **

**I really am sorry about the lack of updates on all my stories, this was written when I had free time over a couple of days, it hasn't been checked as I thought you guys would want it as soon as possible. It isn't exactly long but I didn't have enough time to expand. Sorry. Thank you for your reviews though, you are all currently loving this story is what I want to hear!! **

**I have seen New Moon twice already, and dude it is awesome, I want to the first screening and the audience was much better than Twilight as there was no screaming just loads of laughing. "What a marshmallow" Love it!! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight but I do own Posters of Robert, New moon and Twilight =] **

* * *

The past couple of weeks just seemed to fly by and I was now packing for the Christmas holidays in New York and was getting ready to pick up Leah and Jacob for the private jet. The day after Edward and I had decided to take things slow I finally decided to call Seth to let him know what was happening.

"_Bella, honey, how are you?" Seth asked._

"_I'm doing good Seth." I replied._

"_So what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you today?" _

"_Well it's about what you came here for."_

"_No need to say anything more."_

"_Huh?" Was my intelligent reply. _

"_You're seeing Edward." Seth stated rather than question._

"_How did you know?" _

"_Honey, I know everything, and I just knew that you couldn't stay away." He laughed into the phone._

And just like that, we were back to joking and bantering like teenagers (which we are funny enough). Seth desperately wanted to know what Edward's kissing style was like and wanted to find out at Victoria's party under the mistletoe. We agreed to meet up once I got to New York so we could have more time to gossip. After that phone call, I just wished everything else was that simple. When Edward picked me up for school the next day all of our friends gave us knowing looks but didn't bring it up. During the day Edward always kept an arm around me or whispering in my ear which always gained attention from everyone, but at lunch someone finally decided to approach us.

_All six of us were sat at our usual table in our couples. Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulder, Emmett had Rosalie in his lap and Edward was holding me close to his side while playing with my fingers and occasionally kept picking my hand up now and again to kiss my knuckles. They were all discussing their plans for New York when we heard a cough. All of our heads snapped up to see Lauren and Jessica giving glares towards mine and Edward's joint hands._

"_Eddie, I thought you said yesterday you weren't going out with that whore." Lauren's sickly voice cooed to Edward who physically flinched at the sound. Lauren leaned down slightly to play with the curl of his hair, but Edward automatically jerked his head away, only just missing my nose. Lauren dropped her hand and glared at me. _

"_Lauren I am not going to tell you again, Bella is not a whore and we are now officially together." He turned to smile at me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze._

"_Well she obviously is a whore if she is dating you AND Seth at the same time." She stated smugly while crossing her arms across her chest, looking like she won the lottery. With what she said Rose slammed her hands down on the table and started to stand up, leaning towards Lauren and Jessica, who actually moved slightly away. _

"_Listen here you little…" She stopped when I held my hand up._

"_I got it Rose," – She nodded and sat back down but was still staring at the clones. I stood up and walked towards them, both automatically stepping back, - "Listen here, not that it is any of your business but me and Seth called our relationship off due to the distance, I have feelings for Edward and he feels the same, we are going to try and make a relationship and I do not need you two meddling around. You have been told multiple times by Edward that he is not interested in either of you, so take a hint and get lost!" Both girls stared wide eyed at me but didn't move. I felt Rose step up behind me and sneer over my shoulder._

"_You heard what she said, why are you still here?" With that both girls scampered away while I turned to give Rose a high five before I returned to my seat, however Edward pulled me into his lap and placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck. _

"_That was so sexy." He whispered into my ear and placed multiple kisses behind it as he found out it is my weakness._

The girls finally left us alone after that but I think that's only due to Rose threatening them once again in the girls' changing room during gym. Something about a basketball net and their heads, I'm not sure on the details. Word spread around the school about mine and Edward's relationship and it seemed that wherever we went people would stop and stare, girls giving me glares and apparently guys giving Edward glares. But I'm okay with that because every time it happened I received a passionate kiss from Edward. I thought back to the other night when me and Edward talked about our relationship status and finally decided to go under the title boyfriend and girlfriend but it also bought up the trip to New York and Angel.

"_You should come with us." Edward suddenly said while we were cuddling on the couch. His hand was rubbing small circles on my side making me feel sleepy. _

"_Come where?" I looked up from my place on Edward chest and looked into Edward's eyes._

"_The Victoria Secret party," – I froze in my seat but he didn't notice, - "I'm sure we could get you a ticket." He smiled down at me. It took me a few moments to work out what to tell him._

"_Baby, I'll be with my Mom, also you already have a date," I nudged his ribs in a playful manner; however Edward facial expression turned serious._

"_Are you sure your okay with that?" He asked while playing with my fingers._

"_With what?" I asked confused. _

"_Me being Angel's date." My mind went off on a wonder which it had been doing for a while as I tried to figure out how on earth I am going to tell him about my alter ego. Edward knocked me out of my trace by nudging me gently._

"_Of course, she's your dream girl, I can't deny you that," I chuckled nervously. _

"_She's not my dream girl anymore Bella," He tilted my chin up and gave me a chaste kiss. _

"_What about all those posters," I murmured against his lips._

"_Threw them out when we started seeing each other," He smiled while playing with a piece of my hair. _

"_Oh Edward," This lead us to a heavy make-out session on my dad's couch. _

I just came out of my daydream when my phone started ringing. I instantly smiled when I saw Edwards name.

"Hey," I whispered into the phone.

"_Hey Baby, are you almost finished packing up?" _

"Yeah, just need to put your t-shirt in and I'm set," I was actually wearing his shirt under my hoodie, but he can't know that.

"_I still can't believe you wouldn't come on our jet with us, that way you would be at the airport with my right now,"_ He sighed into the phone.

"I know, but we will meet up in New York at some point okay?" I sat on the edge of my bed feeling bad about not being at the airport or the same flight as him.

"_Sure, baby, I better go, I'll see you soon," _He sent a kiss down the phone which I returned and then placed my phone into my bag. I looked around my room and took a deep breath. When I finished zipping my bag up I was finally on my way to pick up Jake and Leah. I had already told Alice that our flight actually leaves before hers. That was an interesting conversation.

_I was sat in Alice's room while she tried different styles that she thought I should have for the party, taking photos of the ones that she liked. _

"_Did Edward ask you come on our jet with us?" She asked while curling a bit of my hair._

"_Yeah, but I already got my flight sorted," I smiled into the mirror as Alice gazed at me like I was crazy._

"_But we're the only ones flying out that day," Alice tipped her head to the side in confused expression on her face. . _

"_Hello, celebrity here, has to keep things on the down low. Also that reminds me you're going to have to distract Edward as my flight leaves before yours and I'll be in the VIP lounge with Jake and Leah." She just nodded and went on styling my hair. _

I pulled up outside Jake's house and there he stood with Leah, with large smiles on their faces and their bags on the door step eager to get going. After finally hauling their stuff into the car we were finally on our way. Both of them jumping in their seats singing, "We're going to New York!" I put my car into storage and went to check in.

"Good morning" I said to the attendant while I handed in my flight information.

"Good morning Miss Angel, your flight will be ready to leave in about 10 minutes" I noted my thanks and stepped to the side to let my friends check in. I sent a quick warning text to Alice that we are currently heading towards the VIP lounge. Just when we got to the door it opened revealing Alice, who in turn was staring wide eyed. She slammed the door and you could hear everyone asking what's wrong. I turned to Jake and Leah.

"Hide!" We spilt off and went to hide around different corners. From my spot from behind the food cart I saw Alice sneak out and look around, after taking a deep breath she grabbed Edwards arm and started to drag him out towards…ME!

"Crap" I muttered. I watched as they slowly approached the food cart and could see Alice looking at the menu and Edward looking around. I quickly sent Alice a text.

_I'm behind the cart – B. _I heard Alice's ring tone and her breath caught.

"You okay Alice?" Edward asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, Yeah, I just realised they have real English mustard here." She smiled up at him only for him to frown back.

"You hate mustard," His eyebrows creased.

"No I don't, do you think you could get me a hot dog with the works?" She asked sweetly, with a small little pout. Edward groaned and moved around the cart, I did the same but the opposite direction. I got by Alice's legs and looked up, she quickly glanced down at me and motion 3 fingers and did a count down. When she got the last finger I ran like a loony into the VIP lounge. Only to be followed in by Jake and Leah. I bumped into a massive chest which caused me to stop.

"Bella, if you wanted a hug you just needed to ask," Emmett's voice boomed above me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Emmett," I muttered into his chest. He released me and stepped out the way revealing the rest of them. Every smiling and waving, completely relaxed until Rose got a text.

"You guys have got to move, their coming back!" They ushered to a different area than themselves were we could be hidden by the divider. Once we were sat down we heard the door open.

"Come on Edward finish it for me" Alice whined.

"I said you didn't like mustard, but did you listen, no,"

"I'll take it I'm starving," Emmett almost yelled.

"When are you not hungry," Rose muttered. Their conversation just carried on about nothing, whereas we three were just sat quietly.

"I feel bad about this," Edward quietly said. The only reason I heard him was because he was sat directly on the other side of the screen.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Bella said she would be okay with this, but when we were talking about it she just froze, would hardly breathe, so now I'm thinking she was lying to me about her feelings, I want her to tell me if she's not happy about all of this," He sighed.

"Dude, it'll be okay, she said she's fine so believe her, don't doubt her, your just missing her at the moment,"

"I am, I swear I can smell her perfume," I widened my eyes at this and suddenly the room went quiet, that was until someone decided to let out a loud burp.

"Miss Angel and guests to gate 4 please," Us three rose and left the room, it was then that I thought hit me, how am I suppose to hide Jake and Leah while at the party? I decided to put it off until later and just enjoy the trip.

"Miss Angel and guests welcome to New York," The flight attendant smiled at us while checking Jake out. Leah moved forward and stood in front of Jake and gave the overly made up woman a glare.

"Do you mind not checking my boyfriend out in front of me, at least do the decent thing and wait till I'm gone," She huffed as she walked out of the aeroplane. I let out a small giggle which turned into a full laugh as the stupid woman did exactly as Leah said and even offered her card to him. Jake quickly left after that. I quietly walked up the woman and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The flight attendant turned around and her eyes widened as she realised who I exactly am.

"Yes Miss Angel," She replied in a small voice.

"Well," – I looked down at her name badge – "Debbie, if you want to keep this job, you better start showing more respect to your passengers. I will be requesting a new flight attendant for the flight back to Seattle. Thank you," With a wave I was off and went to find me friends. I soon found them in baggage claim with all of our bags.

"Sorry about her, she's being replaced," Leah just nodded in response while Jake kept trying to cuddling up to her.

"BELLA!!" I turned my head to the shouting only to see my own mother jumping up and down. Forgetting my bags I pegged it towards her and wrapped her up in a tight embrace.

"Mommy," I whispered into her shoulder, even though it hasn't been that long since I've seen her I still miss her like crazy.

"Hey Baby," She whispered also, but it sounded slightly cracked and I knew she was currently crying. I pulled her closer to me and took in her scent. After about five minutes of hugging I pulled back and wiped under her eyes. She smiled as she did the same to me and then placed a kiss on my forehead. I turned my head to find my friends smiling at our encounter.

"Oh sorry, Mom, this is Jake, I'm sure you remember him and his girlfriend Leah," As I introduced them I noticed mom take in Jake's appearance.

"Oh my Jacob, what on earth were you fed?" She asked in honest curiosity causing me and Leah to chuckle.

"You know the usual, gotta grow big and strong for my two girls here," He smiled his dimpled smile causing Renee to swoon slightly. After a few minutes of Renee getting to know Leah we headed out into the busy streets of New York.

"Okay guys you've got a choice, staying at Mom's or my place," I smiled as they both looked at me as if I had two heads.

"You have your own place?" Jake asked while he tipped his head to the side in a puppy manner.

"Yeah, I share it with a couple of my friends, they'll probably be with their boyfriends this weekend though," I shrugged. They both agreed to stay at mine so Renee dropped us off saying she wanted to take us out for dinner tonight. It's amazing how quickly time flies when your having fun. I had already introduced Leah and Jake to my roommates, showed them their rooms and finished getting ready just waiting to be picked up. I was currently wearing a pair of jeans, and a blue flowing top that gave some decent cleavage. I paired it with my winter boots and white wool coat. Dinner was an easy event which was easily over in a couple of hours. All too soon I was crawling into my bed waiting for my dreams of Edward to arrive. But they never did as I was still wide awake staring at my ceiling. I almost jumped out of my bed when my phone dinged with a message.

_Sorry that I wasn't able to text before babe, our flight was delayed due to heavy weather, I hope your not missing me too much ;). – E_

_No I'm doing just fine by myself, just reading while wrapped up nice and warm – B_

_Not fair baby, I wish I could wrap up warm, New York is freezing, I wish I could have you in my arms right now to warm me up =] – E_

_You do realise that sounded really cheesy! – B_

_I do, I was trying to make you swoon, did it work? – E_

_Maybe a little bit –B_

_Now that's what I like to hear, what time do you get here? – E. _

_**I'm already here. **_I thought to myself.

_Early morning I think – B_

_Why are you still awake, you should be fast asleep by now – E_

_Missing you – B_

_Ah now you admit it ;] – E_

_Shut up, I'm going sleep now, I'll see you soon – B_

_Sure baby, can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow – E_

_We'll see, night – B_

_Sweet dreams – E._

Finally I was able to snuggle deeper into my bed and dream of Edward, and the mayhem that will occur over the next couple of days.

* * *

**I hope everything was okay, so this was the day they arrive in New York, the next will be the party hopefully, I will try to get it done as soon as possible but it will probably take a couple of weeks. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	24. Author Note

I am completely sorry for the lack of updating. I know I promised to update over the Christmas Holidays but on Boxing Day my Nana was admitted to hospital. Within five hours of waiting we found out she had two bleeds on the brain. We were told not to keep our hopes up.

She was then transferred to another hospital for more scans. We then found out that she has three aneurysms and one had ruptured causing the bleeding. She has had a operation and is now in recovery. I have been to the hospital pretty much everyday and just sat and talked to her. We are waiting for her to wake up to see what kind of damage has occurred. We are hoping for the best at the moment. I will most likely update in the next couple of days as I have taken time off of College and have free time to write in the waiting room.

I am once again completely sorry that I haven't update but you must understand how difficult it is for my family at the moment.

Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a have a Happy New Year!

Love

Edwardsfallenangel

x


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, read the author note at the bottom to find out why I didn't update in a while.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do have the New Moon DVD finally!**

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head causing me to slip down in the bed. I turned my head to the side to look out the window only to see New York covered in snow. I smiled as I was happy to be back for a while. It was only then that I realised that the party was tonight and things were going to get complicated.

Putting those thoughts into the back of my mind I jumped out of bed and went into my bathroom to clean up. After a relaxing shower I walked into the kitchen to find Leah and Jacob talking with Ez. I couldn't help but smile when I saw all of my friends talking.

"And then she almost fell of the stage!" Ez exclaimed making Leah and Jacob howl with laughter.

"You aren't telling that story again are you?" I asked as I grabbed a cup of coffee and a pastry that was delivered.

"Of course I was, they have to know the fabulous life of Angel." Ez giggled and bumped shoulders with me when I sat down. After finishing our breakfasts I explained what would be happening today.

"Okay, the hairdressers should be here in about an hour, as will the make-up artists. Then the stylists will come after they have finished." I smiled at Leah's stunned expression. I left the couple to themselves as I went back into my room to change into some clothes that would be easy to get out of later on. It was then that I noticed my phone flashing with a new message.

**Good morning beautiful, I wish I could come and see you but Alice is organising everyone to get ready, 12 hours before we are due there!! Call me when you can – E.**

I giggled at his text as I did expect this from Alice. I knew she was disappointed she couldn't join me in getting ready as I had stylists lending me dresses and professionals completing my hair and make-up. It was then that I noticed in his text that he said they were due there. I had completely forgotten to arrange a car to pick him and his family up. I slapped myself on the forehead and quickly dialled the car service I use. After ordering a limo to take them to the party I rang the hotel the Cullen's were staying in and sent a message to them.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I called out towards the door. Ez opened the door and stepped in smiling wide. I had missed living with her, she would always make us do silly things such as making our own face masks. Egg is not a good thing to use!

"What's up?" I sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside me. She walked over and sat where I patted and then placed her arm around my shoulders.

"Missed you" She sighed and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Me too, but you've got me back for a couple of days." She sighed again but nodded.

"Marcus is here." She said brightly and sat back up beaming. I couldn't help but giggle and stand up grabbing her hand and running out the room. There he was in all of his glory. Marcus was a close friend of ours that who would do our hair and sometimes our make up for a big event. He was a lovely guy also gossiping about other celebrities he has worked for and wanting to know dirty secrets. He always dressed in a way to get him noticed. Similar to Lady Gaga actually.

"Isabella! My sweet Angel come here," He exclaimed once he saw me and pointed to the spot in front of him. I ran to awaiting arms and hugging him hard only to get the same thing from him.

"Marcus I missed you, I can't believe how long it has been!"

"I know sweetheart but we are both here now and I'm going to make you look absolutely fabulous" He smiled then clapped his hands causing the two interns in the corner to jump and get to work, setting up the make shift salon. Marcus completed Leah's look in just over an hour as she just wanted a simple perfectly styled messy bun and was now sat at the make up station. I just sat in the chair when my phone beeped.

**Lunch? – E **

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face but soon faded when I realised I wouldn't be able to meet up with him.

**I can't sorry, really busy, enjoy tonight though! - B**

"Wow I've never seen your eyes sparkle so much from just a text," – Marcus's comment caused my blush to appear, -"and blushing too, my my what on earth did that text say?"

"It's not what it said; it's who it's from." Leah called from the other side of the room.

"Ahh, a boy I see, I didn't know you were seeing anyone sweetheart" He said while sectioning my hair off.

"It's only recently, but things are complicated," – I looked in the mirror to see Marcus tilt his head to the side – "He doesn't know I'm Angel, which I find strange as he is a massive fan is actually her/my date tonight so I don't know how this will work out tonight." I sighed.

"Sweetheart you look completely different when your Angel, you look more made up please don't worry yourself, what is that boy's name?"

"Edward" I smiled and dreamed of seeing him that was until someone started shaking my shoulder.

"Isabella snap out of it" Marcus chuckled and then carried on fixing my hair in to flowing waves. Time seemed to fly after that as we were just waiting on the stylist to arrive with a choice of dresses. My make up had been done with a silver shimmer to help make me glow apparently. Finally an hour late the stylist turned up with around twenty dresses for me and Leah to try on, and 5 suits for Jacob. Many of them didn't seem to give off the right vibe until the last one.

"Oh my gosh, Bells, you look amazing," Leah gushed. I stood in front of my mirror swishing back and forth in my strapless symphony maxi dress, in Angel's signature colour, blue. It flowed beautifully down my body pooling at my feet. I turned to talk to Leah but ended up whistling at Jacob who just walked into our room and did a catwalk. While I wolf whistled Leah started whooping. He was wearing a gray Emporio Armani suit with a black shirt. He looked extremely smart. Once he finished his walked he kissed Leah's cheek and left the room. After much deliberation Leah's dress was chosen. She had chosen a simple one shoulder black dress that just fell below her knees. She paired it with simple black heels and clutch bag. She looked stunning and Jacob seemed to agree when he saw her.

I left them alone to gather all of my items together. The limos were to arrive shortly, Jacob and Leah's before mine and then me. I wanted to go before them but Jacob claimed he wanted to see me in front of all the paparazzi. I had organised to meet Edward inside. He was told that he was going to be told when I have arrived. I was starting to get nervous but before it could get out of control the front door buzzed. Leah and Jacob left soon after that and I was left alone in the apartment wondering around. I checked my phone one last time only to see that I had no new messages, this for some reason disappointed me even though I was going to see Edward soon it would be as Angel so I couldn't kiss him if I wanted to. I frowned at my thoughts but was bought out of my musings once again when the buzzer went.

I locked up the apartment and headed down the stairs. The driver greeted me warmly and opened the door for me. Once I was settled he closed the door and proceeded to drive to the venue. I was looking forward to seeing everyone again even after a couple of months. I could hear the screams before I could see the people. All too soon the driver had opened the door and I was climbing out to flashing lights and people screaming my name. I put on my dazzling smile and carried on walking down the red carpet. I paused now and again for some photos and signing autographs and soon I was in the building saying hello to familiar faces.

"Angel" I turned to the sound of my name and smiled when I saw Victoria come towards me arms stretched wide. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and mine around her waist. She looked stunning in a purple Gucci dress.

"My darling, you look stunning as always, as does your date," – She winked at me while I tried to keep my blush hidden – "he should be around here somewhere actually, ah there he is, go to him." She pushed her hand between my shoulder blades and pushed me forward. I instantly went back into my Angel mode and casually walked across the room. Emmett had spotted me and nudged Edward who turned to watch me walking towards him. I stopped now and again to say hello to a few other models and sponsors but I finally reach the Cullen's only to see Edward frown slightly. Edward looked stunning in his suit and all I wanted to do was run up to him and kiss his lips to make him smile again. However I kept my cool as I got closer.

"Hello everybody" - I smiled brightly at all of them and got "hello's" in response – "Now who is the lucky guy to be my date tonight?" I asked sweetly.

"That will be this silent one here," – Emmett pushed Edward forward towards me.

"Lovely to meet you Edward, but I'm still disappointed Emmett didn't want to be my date," – I did a puppy face and could see Rosalie trying to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry Angel but I already have one gorgeous girlfriend and she won't let me have another" – That one earned a smack around the head from Rose. After some small introductions as we were suppose to not know each other I finally asked Edward if he would like to mingle with me.

"I'm sorry that I'm quiet," he said while placing his hand on my lower back to weave me between people.

"That's not a problem, things like this can be over whelming believe me I'm still getting used to it after 3 years," – I did a small laugh and carried on scanning the crowd.

"I don't want to sound rude but I was thinking about my girlfriend Bella, she's in New York as well but I haven't had a chance to see her, you actually remind me of her"- I had froze like he just told me his darkest secret, - "Do you mind if I quickly call her?" I didn't get a chance to say anything as he took out his phone, I started to panic and look around for some sort of distraction.

"Well isn't it Edward Cullen?" Edward paused what he was doing and put his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see Seth standing in front of him.

"Ah hello Seth, I um didn't expect to see you here?" He questioned. I just stood silently to the side.

"Hey Angel," – Seth leaned down to kiss me on my cheek and then answered Edward's question, - "Well I am a world known model Edward," –he joked-, "I didn't expect to find you here with this gorgeous woman when you have one back home." Seth smiled smugly while I tried to make him cut it out by slicing my throat and trying to not blush at the same time.

"I did try to get Bella to come but she's with her mother at the moment," – Edward answered calmly but I could see the tension in his neck.

"No worries, I was just coming over to say hello. Angel I shall speak to you soon," – After giving me another kiss on the cheek and a wink Seth walked back out into the crowd.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked Edward and when he nodded I lead him to the bar where the barman instantly came to my side. After ordering a couple of fruity cocktails, alcohol free, Edward and I sat down at a table only to be joined by most of his family.

"Angel, I just adore your dress where did you get it from?" Alice asked with a head tilt. Trust Alice to go into fashion mode. I explained that my dress was Coco Chanel and my stylist picked it out for me. We were just about to discuss shoes when we were interrupted by Edward.

"Why are Jacob and Leah here?" Everyone's head snapped towards my best friend and his girlfriend who were both talking to Ez.

"Which ones are they?" - I asked and Edward pointed to both of them – "Oh I think they are competition winners, something about a weekend in New York, make over and then coming here. I better go introduce myself actually; I'll be back in a second." – I smiled as I stood up from the table hoping that sounded believable. I walked towards my friends and wrapped my arm around Ez's waist.

"Hey guys, you've been noticed, shake my hand so it's like we're being introduced" – I shook hands and couldn't help but laugh cause it just seemed so weird. We chatted for a little bit about how star struck they were but I soon excused myself and headed back to join the Cullen's.

"Dude seriously cheer up, you're at a party with the biggest names in town," Jasper said punching Edward's shoulder. Edward turned to give him a glare but then noticed me coming and stopped almost instantly. I sat down next to him and took a sip of my drink. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up to attention and not in a positive way. I turned suddenly in my chair to see if I could see him. I could feel myself start to panic.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Edward asked touching my shoulder gently causing me to relax.

"Uh…yeah sorry thought I saw someone," I mumbled quietly, while Edward just looked at me concerned. Soon though I got back to my normal self and carried on talking to the girls. However an hour later I was dying for a pee.

"Excuse me Edward, I just need to go to the Ladies room" I smiled while standing up from the table.

"Of course" He nodded and then turned back to Alice and carried on talking. I walked across the room to the toilets and strolled straight up to the mirror to check my appearance. Everything seemed to still be in place and just as I was about to leave when the toilet flushed and the cubicle door opened to reveal Jane. A model that I have previously worked with but I didn't really like as I found her to be quite a diva.

"Angel, my darling, how are you?" She asked in an over the top voice, giving me air kisses on both cheeks.

"I'm fine thank you Jane, how are you?" I turned back to the mirror to touch up my lip-gloss while she fiddled with her hair in the other mirror.

"I'm perfect thank you, now the question is who is that mighty man that you bought with you tonight?" She asked while touching up her eye liner.

"His name is Edward; he's a friend of mine." I smiled.

"So he's single?"

"No, he has a girlfriend back home" I frowned at her.

"Pish posh, I'm going to go talk to him" –before I could say anything she had already left. I sighed and looked back into the mirror. The door opened once more and I turned to see my worst nightmare walk in.

"Ah Angel, I finally found you," He turned and locked the door to make sure I had no way of getting out.

"What do you want?" I asked pushing myself back into the sink, trying to get far away from him. I didn't want to go through this again.

"You know what I want Angel, you wouldn't give it to me last time we saw each other." - He stepped forward coming closer and closer I started smell his aftershave and the stink of cigarettes. I kept trying to walk back but I could not move any further.- "It's a shame your wearing so many clothes this time though,"- He frowned then shrugged and stepped even closer.

"Come on Angel" He leaned forward and grabbed my hands to stop me fighting back. He dug his fingers in to my wrist causing me to cry out. Tears started to run down my face and he reached up to wide them away.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I muttered darkly. With that he grabbed my chin in his tight grip causing me to cry out louder. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. I didn't realise how long we had been in here and I thought this was my only chance. I screamed out causing the banging to get louder but caused him to hold onto my face tighter and I could feel the bruises starting to form.

"Angel, shhh, we don't want to be interrupted" He whispered bringing his face closer to mine.

"Nothing will ever happen James," I spat into his face just as the door burst open.

"We'll see Bella" My eyes widened as he called me by my real name and bought my face even closer to his and I started to struggle.

"Bella?" Edward's voice shocked voice called out.

"Edward help me!" I whimpered as James kept getting closer and closer. But suddenly he was thrown off of me and I collapsed onto the floor in a sobbing mess. I could hear grunts and punching being thrown but I knew I couldn't look up from my hands. Edward knew he knew who I was and I could see that things are not going to go well after all of this is over. I heard the bouncers come into the bathroom and escort James out of the building. I was scared to look up at Edward, I was scared I was going to see hate in his eyes. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and glanced up to see Edward's concerned face looking down at me. His face was blank, hiding his emotions from me.

"Let's get you out of here, I think we need to talk." He helped to pick me up as I nodded my head. He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me out of the bathroom. It seemed a crowd had gathered and many were asking if I was okay. But Edward politely asked them to move and soon we were placed in the back seat of a limo heading somewhere. I felt my body starting to get heavy and so did Edward.

"Sleep Bella"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I am completely sorry for the lack of updating. As you all know my Nana had an aneurysm and stroke over the Christmas holidays. Luckily she is doing extremely well. She has started speech therapy as she is trying to say words again. However it is pretty obvious she has no concept of time, and it seems that she does not have a short term memory as she doesn't remember if someone has been to visit her a couple hours before and sometimes forgets that there are other people there. However whenever some one turns up she gets excited and smiles. It's amazing that we still have her but I do go through days that I wish I could have my old Nana back just for someone to talk to and cuddle but that won't happen again. **

**I also have been struggling with my degree and the amount of assignments I have. I should be finish my first year in 2 months so I may have more time then to write. But I am also now my Grandad's carer and he always comes first in my opinion. **

**I am not trying to make excuses, I am just simply letting you all know why I haven't had time to write or update my stories. Hopefully I shall get into a pattern soon. **

**Thank you for your support and love, it makes me smile when I know people out there really care. I will not leave it months until I update, I will try to get back into the swing of things.**

**I hope you all continue reading.**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	26. Chapter 25

Hello! Didn't take me two months to update! Only thing though is that it isn't exactly edited, I just wrote and spell checked and that's about it, but if there are any major problems let me know and I'll fix them.

**So lets see what Edward's reaction is!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, but I do own waaaay to many posters! **

* * *

When I woke up I didn't realise where I was. Looking around the room I could see cream walls, a vanity desk and a lamp that had been turned on. I wasn't wearing my dress anymore, just a large t-shirt which smelled a lot like Edward. I could hear hushed whispers coming from behind the closed door. I slowly crawled out of the bed and crept over toward the door, placing my ear against it.

"Edward just let me go in there." I heard Alice whispered shout.

"No Alice, she's sleeping, she's been involved in a traumatic event and needs to rest." Edward's voice sounded tired. It was then that I got flashbacks of what happened. James pressing me against the sink. Me screaming for help. Edward saving me even though James had said my real name. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks soaking into Edward's shirt. I quickly turned around and climbed back into the bed and curled up into a ball.

_What if Edward hates me now? Will he ever forgive me? What if he doesn't want me at all?_ _How can I keep going on without him?_

It was then that the sobs came ripping out of my chest. Painful cries that I couldn't seem to keep quiet however hard I tried. I heard the door swing open and smack against the wall and rushed movements coming into the room. I felt the bed dip and a pair of arms wrapping around me but they were not the ones I wanted. The bed dipped again on the other side and another set of arms wrapped around me but they were still not the ones I wanted. This caused me to break down more.

"Shh Bella, you're alright" Rose whispered while rubbing my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that I could see straight over Alice's shoulder to the door way, that was were Edward was stood. He wasn't looking me in the eyes but I could see he was hurt and unsure. His hand was slightly reached out as if to try and reach me but when he finally did look me in the eyes his hand dropped back to his side and he just stood there watching me.

"Edward" I whispered and tried to get up only to be held down by the two set of arms.

"It's okay Bella, we've got you" Alice squeezed me closer but I just wriggled more.

"No,"- I was able to push the sets of arms off of me and sit up and looked towards Edward. I shuffled to the end of the bed watching his facial expressions at all times. Finally when I was able to stand up I was able to say his name, - "Edward?" Unfortunately it came out as a choked sob and I saw Edward's face show pain but just as it did he opened his arms to me. I didn't waste any time running over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his chest.

His arms held me tightly like I was going to disappear and buried his nose into my hair breathing in deeply. I could hear the girls moving around and finally leaving the room leaving us to ourselves.

"I'm so..soo..so..rry" I stuttered while trying to calm my breathing. Edward only bought me closer then moved us towards the bed and settled us in a way that we could look into each others eyes but still hold on to each other.

"For what Bella?" His voice was quiet and dejected.

"Everything, for not telling you, and lying and everything that hurt you, I just don't get it anymore" The tears were still running down my face and Edward reached up to rub them away.

"Don't get what anymore?" He questioned looking deeply into my eyes.

"Why I did this, god Edward, before I came back I hated you so much, you put my life through hell. I planned on getting pay back but then I got to know you better and saw the really sweet side of you, but the others convinced me that it wasn't the real you and…" I stopped talking as Edward's eyes were furious.

"They made you carry on? Even though they knew the truth of my feelings for you, they wanted you to get payback? They just couldn't leave it be could they."

"No Edward, I shouldn't have listened to them anyway, I should have listened to my heart. Yes it was fun in the beginning but then when everyone started working out who I was I hoping you would find out soon so I didn't have to carry on anymore." He was quiet then. Just staring at me but not really looking at me. I could see in his eyes that his thoughts were running in his head. I expected Edward to now call things off now that he knew the truth.

"So everyone knew, but wanted you to carry on with the payback?"

"Yes" I said quietly while looking down.

"Huh, well it's a good thing I knew who you really were then."

"Edward I know they didn't mean to…wait what?" I looked into his eyes to see the shine back in them as his lips twitched.

"I knew Bella" He squeezed me around my waist and bought me slightly closer.

"You knew I was Angel?" – He nodded – "Why the hell didn't you say anything!" I shouted and leaning back. Edward just laughed and bought me back again.

"I wanted to see how far you would go and how long it would take you, I'm just sorry about the way it all came out." His smiled faded and he looked angry and I cringed away from him. "I'm not angry at you Bella, just that scum who put his hands on you".

"James" -I whispered. I leaned closer to him and rested my head against his chest before I began my story. – "He's a photographer. I had him for one of my shoots but was pushy, always wanted more from me than I was willing to give. I didn't hear from him in months until one show and he cornered me in my dressing room telling me that I should give him what he wants. Remember the night you stayed with me because I was crying" – I felt him nod – "Well its cause I dreamt that he was there but you were there to save me. He didn't get too far before Ez walked in and called security but it was then that I started getting photos sent to my apartment. They were of me doing daily things, just wondering around town but that was as Bella, it scared me at first but they stopped just before I moved to Forks. Last night was the first time that I have seen him in months." My breath was coming out in gasps as I realised just how close he had got to me last night.

"It's alright Bella, he won't get to you now." Edward held me close and started humming to calm down my heart.

"When did you know?"

"Umm, when I took all of Emmett's posters," – I could feel the heat that must be colouring his cheeks on the top of my head, - " It was just after you left the house and walked down to my room and while I putting them up I started comparing you to them, that's when I noticed. And your probably wondering why I didn't say anything, well its because I wanted to see if you were actually going to tell me, but then all this strange stuff started happening. Like the letter to Emmett and then the phone call. I realised then that the whole gang must know the truth and were playing a trick on me. But it just kept carrying on and I just played along. I did do tests when we were together to see how you would react, last night for example. My god you were gorgeous last night." He sighed and went quiet. We just laid quietly just breathing in but I knew there was a serious question I had to ask.

"Are we okay?" I held my breath waiting for the answer but was pushed back slightly but I closed my eyes as I was scared to see what emotion Edward had in his eyes. Suddenly I felt a gentle pressure against my lips, it left only to return again, that was when I realised Edward was kissing me. I pressed towards his lips for a longer kiss and pulled away to look into his eyes.

"We're more than okay" He smiled and pressed another kiss to my lips then leaned back to pull me to his chest. I felt him play with a piece of hair. "So Seth's gay?" I laughed and then went into the story behind Seth. The rest of the night was telling Edward things that he didn't know before, and him telling me things about his life after I had left. In the early hours of the morning we both finally drifted off to sleep. My shoulders felt as if a weight had been lifted off them.

* * *

"But they haven't come out of the room yet," I heard Alice say. I was just waking up from one the best nights sleep when I heard commotion outside the closed bedroom door.

"They have a lot to work through Alice," Jaspers calm voiced replied. "You should leave them alone for a while." I hummed and snuggled further into Edwards embrace.

"You hear them too then" His smooth voice rumbled under my ear. I just hummed again in response while he tightened his arms around me.

"I don't care if they have to work through things, I want to see if Bella is alright." Alice almost shouted.

"For goodness sake Alice, do you want them to be happy?" – Rose paused, and I assumed Alice had nodded- "Do you want them to be together?" – Another pause- "Well leave them the hell alone so they can work through this." We heard Alice huff and storm away. Edward's chest started to vibrate with his silent chuckles.

We didn't stay in the bedroom for too long after that as I wanted to let everyone know that I was fine, we were fine. The only issue I had was that I only had Edward's t-shirt to go out in, not that Edward minded but I would of preferred everyone seeing my with more clothes on.

"Ready?" He asked while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I nodded my head and reached for the door handle pulling the door open. Edward led me towards the living area where everyone was lounging around. Emmett was staring blankly at the TV, Jasper was playing with chess pieces in the corner, and Rose was redoing her nails while Alice was staring out the window. I couldn't see Carlisle or Esme anywhere. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes snapped to mine and Edwards before they all rushed over and form one big group hug. Similar questions by all of them, asking how I was, if we were okay and just general questions. We all settled down with room service soon after to finally talk about everything.

"So Edward how did you take it? Knowing your dating an underwear model?" Emmett asked while wriggling his eyebrows.

"He already knew" I answered, Alice and Rose's heads snapped towards me.

"Did you tell him and forget to tell us that he knew!" Alice almost shouted but quieten down when she saw me shake my head. I nudge Edward's side to make him answer Alice's question.

"No, she didn't tell me, I worked it out, and to answer your question Em, its amazing." He turned to wink at me and then leaned in to gave me a sweet kiss but before he got close enough to touch my lips he suddenly pulled away. "You didn't really kiss Jasper did you?" I almost laughed at his face, but then I realised how serious he was.

"No, I didn't." I answered honestly which caused Edward to relax and finally give me the kiss I was craving. We all settled down and talked about the past couple of months that I had been back.

"I can't believe you fainted when you saw her in her underwear." Jasper laughed causing the rest of us to join in.

"It was a shock, I didn't expect her to be practically naked under her robe" Edward said while turning slightly pink causing more laughs to occur. Many hours later we were all still sat around talking until I decided to take everyone out for dinner. They refused to allow me just to pay but I insisted. Therefore everyone got dressed, including me borrowing clothes from Rose. It wasn't much later before we stepped out into the snowy town of New York. We slowly walked around the glistening city before we picked a quiet restaurant. It was nice not having to hide my identity anymore from Edward. I could finally be the confident and sexy woman I grown up to be.

Everyone was ready to head back to the hotel but somehow I had convinced Edward to come back to my apartment for the night. We walked slowly down the road hand in hand, like a normal couple. I had explained the previous night that I was currently on a break from modelling but would go back to it eventually and Edward offered his support 100%.

Currently we were curled up on the sofa watching some movie with cups of hot chocolate. We hadn't really said much since we arrived, but we never need to fill the silence.

"So when would you be going back into modelling?" Edward asked suddenly while picking up a piece of my hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"After graduation most likely, but I'll be attending university as well," – I nodded to myself – "You should get into modelling, you would be loved by every woman." I giggled.

"Would you want to share me?" He asked quietly, leaning in to place a kiss behind my ear.

"God no" I sighed and leaned into him further. He took my hot chocolate from my hands and placed it on the table next to his. His hands came back and slowly lifted my face up to meet his. His lips softly caressed mine, keeping things simple. I turned slightly in my seat to reach my hands up into his hair pulling him just that bit closer. He pressed his lips harder towards mine and gently opened his mouth towards mine. The tip of his tongue lightly touch my bottom lip before entering my mouth, caressing my tongue. The air in my lungs were starting to run out and I gently pulled away but Edward's lips did not leave my body. He trailed his kisses down my neck and back up the other side. His hands cradled my face when he pulled away. He had a soft look in his eye.

"I love you," He whispered still watching me. I felt my chest get tight and I smiled and leaned into kiss him. I was unsure of when it happened but I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

"I love you too," He smiled and went to kiss me again. This one was different from any others as it had more passion and love behind it. That night we went further than we have before while a snow storm occurred outside.

Christmas was a busy affair. After officially introducing Edward to Renee she invited the whole family to join us on Christmas day. Originally it would have just been a small group meal which then doubled in size therefore Renee planned a buffet style meal so Christmas was very relaxed. Ever since Edward and I had confessed our love we have hardly had any time to ourselves as Rose and Alice wanted me to show them New York from my point of view. Therefore I took them to all the places where I am known as Angel. During that trip a couple of photographers that I knew within the clothes stores handed their cards to both girls saying they had the "look". I could help but giggle at their surprised faces. We spent many days as one large group doing fun activities like ice skating. Everything was about reconnecting after everything was sorted through. There didn't seem to be any problems between mine and Edwards relationship, it was instead stronger than before. Edward understood that I needed to keep things quiet but didn't necessarily like it. I was lying in bed next to Edward when I realised just what had occurred over the past week.

And I wouldn't change one bit of it.

* * *

**AN:**

**So he knew!! Unbelievable! Haha. **

**I don't know whether or not to end it there cause it seems suitable. Unless you guys want me to carry on I will. Otherwise I'll just leave it at this. I'm so undecided! **

**Let me know what you think!!**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry! I know it has taken me ages to update but not a lot of good things have been happening the past couple of months therefore I haven't had the reason to write. But most of you wanted me to continue the story therefore I am. It does take me a while to update and I am sorry but I try to when I can. Also sorry that it is so short. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do J'adore Eclipse. **

* * *

Winter vacation was soon over and we all had to head back to school. When we had arrived home I informed Charlie of what had occurred during the holidays and he accepted it with little problems. Currently I was sitting in Edward's car heading towards school, the first day back after the holidays, with Edward constantly asking questions.

"Have you met Beyoncé?" He asked eagerly while looking towards me.

"Yes" I muttered staring out the window. These types of questions have happened since we have travelled home, non-stop.

"What about Kristen Stewart? Or Ashley Greene?" Finally Edward pulled into his usual parking spot and shut of the engine looking at me intently.

"What?"

"Have you?" I let out an aggravated sigh and flung the door open and climbed out the car. Turning around quickly to grab my bag, I slammed the door shut and stormed across the parking lot towards my group of friends. I heard Edward calling my name but completely ignored him and carried on walking straight on until I felt someone grab my elbow.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Edward asked while spinning me around to face him.

"What's the matter? What's the MATTER? All I have heard from you in the past week is have you met this person, oh what about her, I'm fed up of it Edward!"

With that said I turned and carried on walking away from him but once again I was stopped by a tug on my elbow. Suddenly I was spun around and dipped and felt Edward press his soft lips against mine. His hands were on my waist and the back of my head to make sure I didn't fall while mine reached up to hold onto him. I felt him smile against my lips as I moved my arms and finally started to move his lips against mine. Suddenly a loud wolf whistle cut through the air causing me and Edward to separate and look toward the sound only to see all of friends smiling and Emmett removing his fingers from his mouth. I looked back towards Edward who smiled softly at me and leaned down to whisper a quiet sorry against my lips. After one more chaste kiss Edward pulled me back up and placed his arm around my waist and we carried on walking towards our friends.

"Well that was some kiss," Jasper winked at me causing my cheeks to blush lightly causing the rest to laugh.

"Of all places, you picked the middle of the parking lot," Rosalie snickered. All too soon the first bell rang and we separated to head to our classes. Edward being the gentleman that he is grabbed my hand and walked through the hall ways with me before dropping me off at my first class, kissing me on the cheek and sauntering down the hall towards his first lesson. It wasn't long until I was walking into my second class and sat next down to a very happy Angela. We discussed our Christmas's and what we both had received and how the Ben front was. However we were rudely interrupted by someone banging into my chair.

"Whore."

"Excuse me?" I turned and stood up from my chair and came face to face with Lauren. Things are always tense between the two of us and we all know its because of jealously but even with the warning she was given she still tries her damn hardest to talk to Edward.

"You heard me, flaunting your relationship in front of everyone; no one wants to see what you should do in private." I stepped up closer to her but was suddenly pushed back and looked to see Angela stand in front of me.

"Lauren, no one cares what you think, your just jealous at the fact that Edward didn't want you, never has and never will, I don't see why you delude yourself. And really you're going to start something against Bella, do you not remember what she said would happen if you were to meddle?" Angela's voice was strong as she stood up taller. I couldn't help but let me eyes widen as I watched one of my dearest friends stick up for me. I glanced up at Lauren who had turned slightly pale, she glanced at me and I gave her a stern look. All of sudden she ran out of the classroom while everyone was watching the interaction.

"Oh my god, Angela!" I squealed while Angela let out a deep breath and smiled a shy smile. I grabbed her in a bone crushing hug and continually said my thanks in her ear while she giggled. Finally the classroom was settled and the lesson continued. I walked with Angela towards the cafeteria asking her what that was about.

"I'm just fed up of her thinking she is the most popular girl in school when no one actually likes her" Angela laughed, and waved as she walked off to towards Ben's table. I walk towards my usual table to see everyone already there and throwing pieces of food at each other. I sat down next to Edward and stole a bite of his apple.

"Hey! That's mine" He exclaimed. I shrugged in response and took another bite. Suddenly a piece of cookie landed in my hair.

"Who threw that?" I asked looking around the table; everyone was trying to hide their smiles apart from Emmett. I sighed and shook my head, leaving him to think I didn't know it was him. When everyone eventually got back to their conversations I grabbed a fry from Jasper's tray and threw it at Emmett, but the sneaky bugger was able to catch it in his mouth!

"Good boy" Rose petted his head laughing slightly, while the rest of us laughed freely.

"So what were you and Angela talking about?" Alice asked while leaning into Jasper's side.

"Oh yeah! She stood up to Lauren" I beamed.

"Go Angela!" The boys shouted causing everyone to look over at our table and Angela to blush. The rest of lunch seemed to fly by and soon I was walking to Biology with Edward.

"Fancy going out tonight?" He asked while holding the door open for me.

"As in a date?" I wondered as I sat down in my seat.

"Of course, I thought we could go the movies and dinner, or is that too boring?" I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Sounds perfect" I answered then leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Miss Swan and Mr Cullen can you refrain from showing public displays of affection when you are in class?" Mr Banner asked while stood at the front of the class, causing us both to blush slightly while nodding. As soon as Mr Banner started the lesson Edward slipped his hand onto my thigh under the desk and started rubbing small circles.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight" He whispered while squeezing my thigh gently. The rest of school just seemed to go slower as I was desperate to go on the date with Edward. It would be the first time since New York that we would be alone. Edward promised to pick me up at 6, and it was currently 5, and I was stood in front of my wardrobe. I pulled out a dark blue wrap dress and held it against myself and stood in front of the mirror, swishing side to side. Once satisfied I placed it on the bed before looking for undergarments and decided on the same set I wore on my first day. At 6 I was finally ready and was just waiting on Edward, who knocked on the door right on time. Walking down the stairs I opened the door to find Edward dressed in dark washed jeans and blue button down.

"Hey we match!" I smiled and pulled him in for a hug, but obviously he had other ideas and kissed me deeply before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his car. Twenty minutes later we pulled up towards the movie theatre and argued over what the watch.

"Common let's watch Valentines Day, it is a date after all" I argued but Edward disagreed heartily.

"No let's watch Predators" I shook my head straight away, thriller movies _Shudder_.

"How about we be kids and watch Toy Story 3?" Surprisingly Edward agreed and bought the tickets while I headed over to the snack bar. Buying some popcorn and drinks before Edward came back.

"Bella, I'm supposed to buy these" He pointed at the items in my hands and I just shrugged in response. Suddenly I heard a gasp besides me and whispering. Before I could turn around to see what had happened Edward pulled me towards the screen that the movie was showing on.

"Back seats really Edward?" I asked as we sat down and Edward lifted the divider up and pulled me towards him.

"Yes I know it's a kids film but this is still a date" He smiled down to me and I leaned up a bit to kiss him softly only to stop when the mother of the child in front of us coughed. I giggled and settled back down against Edward. The movie itself was worth waiting for, even if it did take years. Coming out of the movie theatre we saw a lot of bustle blocking the door. Edward walked forward and tried to walk past.

"Excuse me" He asked politely.

"Oh my god there she is!" Someone shouted.

"Angel over here!" Suddenly the whole crowd had cameras and were coming towards me. The flashes went off in my face and then all of a sudden I couldn't move.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I would give you reasons to why I haven't updated but I am sure that you are not bothered, only that you want an update and I will try harder for you. Until next time.**

**Click the review button =]**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	28. Chapter 27

**One word: SORRY! Again it has taken me forever to update and I know you are all annoyed but I've been focusing on my education and getting my life back into order after a terrible year. But here is an update, and I'll try to update again between Christmas and New Year. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

The lights were flashing before my eyes; I couldn't see anything, hear anything and feel anything. _They know who I am_. I could hear shouting but no words made it through, just a constant mumbling as all I could think was my life is ruined.

"Bella come on," I heard someone say, even though I couldn't be entirely sure who said it. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled away from the flashing lights and turned towards the concession stand only to see a teenage boy staring at me with his mouth wide open. Once again I felt myself being tugged away into a small room and then there was silence as the door was closed. I was placed into a chair and stared blankly at the wall.

_They know, Oh my god, what do I do now, I can't carry on. _The voices in my head chanted over and over. Edward appeared before me and bent down on his knees so he was face to face.

"Bella, honey are you okay?" his face was covered in worry lines but as I went to answer him I lost the ability to use my voice. I opened my mouth a couple of times but could never seem to get the words out to assure Edward I was fine. Edward seeing my trouble smiled softly and placed his hand on mine before standing up and reaching into his back pocket to pull out his phone. I just went back to watching the wall.

"Hello Charlie? It's Edward, yes Bella is fine," – He looked at me then – "physically. Look there are loads of photographers outside the cinema, someone tipped off the media who Bella is. She just shut down, yeah okay." Edward walked towards me and signalled that my Dad wanted to talk to me. I reached out for the phone and placed it next to my ear.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Bells, it's going to be okay. I'm on my way. We'll get this sorted alright?" His voiced stated in a calmly manner which I recognised he has used when I had nightmares when I was younger. After a quiet answer from me, Charlie hung up and I passed the phone back to Edward who promptly pulled on my hand so I was standing and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into his embrace as I breathed in his scent.

"We'll be fine. Don't you worry about a thing," Sometime later the door opened and I could hear the shouting from outside.

"Chief Swan, what do you think of your daughter's career?"

"Chief Swan, how could you allow a girl so young be modelling underwear?"

The questions kept coming but my Dad just shut the door on them all and came rushing over to give me a big hug. I could see Edward hanging back but wanted to steal me back, I smiled a little at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked while stepping back and checking my body for harm.

"I'm fine Dad, more shaken up though; can we please get out of here?" Charlie was already nodding before I finished my sentence and lead me towards a different door. I reached my hand out towards Edward, who crossed the room in three strides and held my hand tightly giving me a small smile. Charlie checked outside the door before ushering us all out the room. We had ended up in a back ally way and could clearly see the cruiser at the end. Charlie went ahead and gave the sign it was all clear so me and Edward jumped into the back. In no time at all we had arrived home only to see more media stood on our front lawn.

"Duck down you two, I'm going to have to go somewhere else" Charlie said as me and Edward leaned down in our seats so we weren't seen.

"Charlie, you can go to mine if you wish, as the house is out the way," Edward suggested while holding me closer.

"Sounds good kid," Not much time passed before we pulled into the Cullen's drive way. Esme and Carlisle were both standing on the porch, arms wrapped around each other. As soon as Charlie, Edward and I had got out the car, Esme and Carlisle were pushed aside as Alice ran down the steps towards me. She pulled me into a hug, and soon more arms wrapped around me, and when I had the chance to look up I saw all my friends surrounding me. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

I felt weight to my left side, music on the television, hushed whispers around the room, someone pulling their fingers through my hair, and then a news announcement, that made me open my eyes and the sound around me to go quiet.

"_Today it has been revealed the true identity of the Victoria's Secrete Model, Angel. She is in fact Isabella "Bella" Swan, after taking a year out of modelling she has gone back to school within her home town of Forks, where no one knew who she really was until recently. Here are some comments from her classmates;"_

"_She was always a nerd before she left, no one liked her part from Jacob, then she suddenly disappeared and then like returned trying to be all hot and everything, but we didn't make the connection to Angel, we don't think she could pull something like that off."_

Lauren's over made up face disappeared off the screen, only to be replaced by Jacob walking towards his car outside the school.

"_So Jacob, your Bella's best friend, did you know about her other identity"_

"_No comment"_

"_Did you speak to her when she left and became a big star?"_

"_No comment" _

Jacob replied the same to all questions and it was easy to see that the interviewer was beginning to get frustrated. I leaned to my side and reached for the remote and turned the television off causing everyone in the room turn and look at me. All of a sudden the room was full of noise.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh Bella"

"Its okay we'll work this out"

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

The last one came from Esme, everyone turned to look at her like she was crazy but I just nodded my head softly and snuggled back into Edward's embrace. Charlie moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me; I looked up and smiled softly at him.

"We can't go home for a while and you can't go to school, as there are just too many reporters. The Cullen's are staying inside as well because you are obviously linked and then Edward will be hounded for answers. But we'll work this out okay honey?" Charlie asked while reaching forward and patting my hand, I just nodded in reply. My phone started vibrating on the table and Charlie looked at it.

"Its okay, its Victoria" He passed the phone over to me and I answered it just before it went to voicemail.

"Bella honey, are you alright?" Victoria's panicked voice called out to me.

"I'm fine V, just a little shaken up, I just want to know who told the press"- I sighed quietly- "I guess I won't be available for a while" I snorted.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart, I'll get looking into it and I'll hopefully get some answers by tonight, talk to you then Bella". I pressed the end call button and passed my phone back to Charlie who placed it on the table. Esme walked into the room with a tray of cups filled with tea and passed them around. From then on we were just watching television in silence, there was an occasional update on my story but other than that there was nothing new. After a most recent update I turned to find out some more answers.

"So what have they found out so far?" I asked while I stroked Edward's arm that was around me. Carlisle answered for me.

"Well they know you name, where you live, where you go to school, they also know where your mum lives, and how you got started in the business, pretty much everything." I sighed again and looked down towards the floor.

"Why would someone do this?"

"Who do you think it could be?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure, anyone I worked with had to sign a contract, it could just be a case of someone recognised me" I replied.

"I guess it could…" Charlie was cut off by my phone ringing. I reached across to my phone and saw that Victoria was calling again.

"V?"

"Bella, I found out who it was!" She practically screamed into the phone, Edward could hear her and moved close to hear the rest.

"That was quick"

"Of course it is when you know the right people"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah it's someone you know, or rather wouldn't, if that makes any sense" She sounded confused herself.

"V just tell me!" I shouted into the phone.

"Bella, it's…"

* * *

**And it's a cliffy…sorry but it had to be done! Now you can guess in your reviews! As I said before I'll try to update this week at some point and then it might be a while till I do again. But please keep reading =]**

**Click the review button =]**

**Love**

**Edwardsfallenangel**

**X **


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys! **

**Long time no see! I know it's been 3 or 4 years since I updated and finished this story but I've been busy in my life, getting my degree, a job and a life basically! It's a bit short and unedited but I had a mass of emails asking for it to be completed and I thought I would sum up what happens to our lovely characters. Maybe in the future I will edit this whole story to make more sense, as when I read it back it made no sense to me ha-ha. Well I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, but remember it has been 4 years since I've written this kind of stuff so be kind please! **

"Bella it was Jane" Victoria sighed into the phone. My muscles tensed as I leaned forward in my seat. Thoughts ran through my head, it took me a while before I could form an actual sentence.

"How?" Well not really a sentence, but it was what I need to know.

"She was outside the bathroom when James attacked you and heard everything. And you know how she is, she doesn't like competition and believed that by telling the press who you are, you'll stop your career and she'll be top model again". I felt my body sag back into the seat while everyone moved forward in theirs watching my every move.

"Right, thank you for finding out, guess I better let you get on and start working out what I want to do" I smiled sadly towards my new family and said a quiet goodbye to Victoria.

"Bells?" Dad's voiced echoed out into the quiet room; I looked towards him seeing him frowning, as was everybody else.

"It was Jane, another model, one of my biggest competitions, if you can call it that, she heard James call my name and decided to try ruining my career" I stood up from my seat and walked towards the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and leaned against the counter top. Edward stepped into the room and walked towards me, placing his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. It was the kind of comfort I needed right now.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked into my hair.

"Just going to carry on usual, there's no point making a big deal out of it. I will admit I am surprised that no one noticed before because I don't look that different. But depending on how school is, if it's just awful I'll have to leave but if not I get to finally do a full school year."

"Well let's hope for the best shall we" Edward leaned in a kissed me gently on the lips.

**Next Day**

I sat in my car staring at the people who stood in the parking lot in front of me. _How will they react, will they treat me differently?_ I sucked in a deep breath and opened up my car door. The sound caused everyone to stop talking and look my way. A few people's eyes widened and a few jaws dropped. I just stared back blankly until someone touched my arm gently causing me to jump.

"It's only me" Edward whispered as he placed a comforting hand around my waist. I sunk into his side and took another deep breath. Edward started guiding me toward the school entrance and that's when the whispers began. I tried my best to ignore what was going on around me; my aim was to get through the day.

Many people would try to approach me and talk but they would get a few steps away and then retreat. I don't think it is from nervousness of being in the presence of me but mainly from Edward's constant glare. However by lunch the stares and whispers had calmed down enough that I didn't feel like I was being watched every second. It was only then that I could take a deep breath and let my muscles relax.

By the end of the week no one seemed to care what was going on, it was only when some stupid rumour was posted in the news that people would whisper and stare, but even then that was hardly anything. I was excited at the opportunity of completing my school year. Also V got in contact and said that because of the exposure I have received lots of model companies want to hire me, simply because I would be around a long time. It was a promising thought, but when I told Edward about the offers I could see the light in his eyes dim.

By the end of the school year I had a choice to make, college or modelling. After many meetings with V and colleges, as well as conversations with my parents and Edward's I decided to follow Edward to whichever college he chose. However I would not attend college but go back into modelling. But with the support of our parents Edward and I would move in together and start our lives finally.

Who knows what the future will bring us; although I am hoping to be married to the man of my dreams, 3 kids and a house with white picket fence and possibly a dog. I'll have to see what Edward thinks.

"I'm in Baby" was all Edward said to confirm our future together.

**Ta da! I hope this sums up what happens in the future as well as what happened from the previous chapter. Thank you for following and loving this story, I never expected it to be so popular so many thanks to you lovely readers. Enjoy your fan fictions while they last!**

**Much Love**

**Edwardfallenangel**

**xx**


End file.
